Zatch Bell: Stacking the odds
by potat lasaro
Summary: When 14 yr old Nick meets Potat he had no idea what he was getting into. Helping Potat not become the next Mamodo king, but instead both of them helping the one Potat wants to become king: Zatch. The story follows the manga closly with some changes along the way. Summary is poor, story is better than the summary makes it sound. This is my first fanfiction, please review
1. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Zatch Bell. The only thing I own is my OCs names Potat

and Nick as their designs are from other shows. You should be able to pick up on Potat fairly

easily.

Character thoughts are italicized.

 **A/N: The problem with the paragraphs have been fixed with chapter 3 on. Enjoy**

* * *

"Look at the time it's already 4:30, practice starts in 30 minutes. Neither of my parents are

home yet so looks like I'll have to run across the city and hope I make it on time"yelled Nick

as he woke up from an afternoon nap.

He didn't get much sleep the night before as he was up all night studying for a big test in

school in the next. He figured he could get a few minutes of sleep, but his alarm never went

off to wake him up to gett ready for practice at 4:00.

Nick rushed out the front door and booked it down the street as fast as his leg would move. He

glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 4:45.

 _As long as there are no distractions I should have plenty of time, the gym is only about five_

 _minutes from where I am now._ That's when he noticed a crowd in the park.

"You think you can really stand up to me?" Questioned a child who seemed to be at least 14

years old.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you continue to pick on these smaller children then you leave

me no choice." Responded a child who had the strangest looking hair.

When Nick reached the front of the crowd he finally had a clear shot of the kid. He seemed to

be no older than maybe 6 years old dressed in what seemed to be a purple training gi of

some sorts. His hair was jagged and shot out towards the front of his face. Both his eyes and

hair were black and the boy seemed fairly fit. But Nick noticed not only the age difference, but the difference of size between them. _I_ _can't let this kid fight, he will only get hurt, I know I'm going to be late but I have to help_ _him, he reminds me of my younger brother._

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size" asked Nick as he walked infront of

the young boy.

"If you want to be beat up instead be my guess" replied the bully. Within a few seconds he

was already in front of Nick and beating him until some adults came over to break it up.

Nick noticed the young boy walking towards him and and asked "are you alright, you shouldn't

be picking fights with older people, they'll hurt you. By the way what is your name, I've never

seen you around?"

My name is Potat Lasaro, I' m new around here, would you mind-"

"It''s already 4:52, sorry to run but I'm going to be late." Said Nick cutting off Potat as he

spoke. With that Nick was moving as fast as his now sore body would allow him to. What

Nick didn't notice in his rush was two things, one a strange glow coming from the back of

Potat's gi and that the boy was now following him.

 _Out of every day that something strange could happen to me it just had to be today_ , Nick

thought as he rushed through the streets of Boston on his way to basketball practice. _That_

 _strange kid is going to make me late for practice and coach will probably have me run_

 _suicides for however long I was late for. Its bad enough that coach yelled at me for skipping_

 _practices before as well. I don't even want to play anyways. I would rather be spending my_

 _time studying, but my parents think it's best to be active as well._

As Nick was getting deeper into his thoughts he didn't notice an older gentleman turning the

corner and collided with him.

"Ah" yelled Nick as he ran right into the man. "I'm sorry for not paying attention you see I'm in

a rush and now I'm late…"

As Nick was ramblings on he never noticed that the man had already left shortly after they

collided. The only trace of the man was a pin that had a lightning bolt on it.

"That's strange, usually I'm yelled at by someone for running into them, he must of been in a

rush as well" Nick wondered as he picked up the pin and continued towards practice.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the spacing. I am typing this on a tablet as my computer is broken and I am trying to figure out how to fix the spacing. It shows the spaces when I type but when I post there are none. Please review with any ideas you may have to have the characters from the manga be more in character if they seem off. Thank you.**


	2. The First Battle and a Strange Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell and the only part of the story that I own are the names of

my OC's Nick and Potat.

Character thoughts are italicized

Following the events from earlier practice seemed like it was over in no time, although Nick

felt like someone was watching him since the park. After practice Nick decided to take his

time and to shower so that he wouldn'wouldn't have to put up with his teammates. As he

was relaxing under the warm water letting it run down his neck and back that was when he

heard it.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Called out Potat. "I'm looking for a certain person, they helped me

out at the park and I have to ask them a question."

Nick waited and hoped that the boboy would leave but he just waited for a reply.

"Oh, by the way, if you were trying to stay quiet and hide you should have shut the water off"

stated Potat in a confident tone.

 _Damn, I forgot about the water. He seems pretty observant for a young boy._ "Alright you win,

just let me put some clothes on first." Replied Nick. "So, what is it that you wanted?"

"First off I never had a chance to thank you for helping me earlier" answered Potat

"Don't get used to it, you see I'I'm someone who doesn't like to get involved with other

peoples' problems and I like to stay out social interactions as much as I can." Nick rudely

replied.

"Well, anyways I came to ask a favor of you, do mind seeing if you can read this book?"

Asked Potat getting to the point. With it Potat reached for something in the back of his gi and

pulled out a maroon colored book and handing it to Nick.

"It isn't anything I've ever seen before. All the pages have these strange symbols on them

that I can'can't read." Replied Nick who was confused on never hearing about this language

in any of his history classes. "Wait! This one page, I can read this one page. It seems to be a

different color than the rest. It says FIORE.

With it a ball of pure fire shot from Potat's hand and blew up a locker.

"Wh-what just happened!?" Nick asked while trying to keep himself composed.

"You just read a spell of mine. By reading it you allowed me to tap into power deep within

myself." Answered Potat as if fireballs shot out of peoples hands everyday. "I'll explain more

on the way back to your house."

"WHO SAID YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE" yelled Nick who was starting to lose it.

Elsewhere in Boston:

"David, a mamodo is nearby. I felt them just cast a spell" spoke a short child who stunk like

sewage

"If you say so Garbu. This better not be another false alarm" answered David, a tall muscular

man with a scar running down his face.

At the gym:

"You have to let me come with you, I have to repay you for helping me earlier and besides we

are partners now." Cried Potat trying to get Nick to change his mind.

"No, I don'don't think my parents would be thrilled if they returned home to a torched house

and another child."

"Please I'I'll behave myself"

"No means no! Now get out of here."

"SLIJO"

With it came what seemed like a wave of sludge coming at Nick and Potat.

"Quick, read the spell Nick."

"Uh, FIORE." But nothing happened, no fire like last time and now Nick was just looking at a

wave of sludge coming at him.

"Look out" Out of the corner of Nick'Nick's eyes he saw Potat jump in front of the the sludge

blocking the attack and in doing so taking ththe attack directly.

Potat fell to the floor now in great pain, Nick noticing that Potat'Potat's back was now all

burned from the sludge.

"David finish them while the mamodo is done" yelled Garbu

"Right, SLIJO"

The sludge was moving even faster than before, _we are going to die_ was all Nick could think

of.

"Zegar"

The room grew brighter and then a beam of pure energy flew right into the sludge cancelling

it out.

"How dare you, this is my book to burn get out of here" yelled an upset Garbu

"Hahaha, answer me this first. How does your partner put up with your wretched smell?"

Asked the newest arrival to the battle.

"That's easy, I have no sense of smell. When I was about 18 I suffered a weight lifting

accident, I tried to lift more than I could and the bar fell on my face. The doctors performed

countless surgeries to fix my face, but in doing so I lost my sense of smell." Answered David.

"I already knew that, you see for I am the amazing Dr. Riddles the professor that knows all.

While I was distracting you by having you tell us your past my partner Kido managed to

sneak up and steal your book."

"Bu-but how? Stammered David.

S"Thats because Dr. Riddles was trained in the arts of magic by the world's best fortune

teller." Exclaimed Kido full of excitement.

"Kid-ding" Joked Dr. Riddles.

As his book burned Garbu questioned why they would help this other mamodo pair even

though they might fight down the road.

"I believe that they can become wonderful allies that can be trusted on in a time of need. That

and I fear that there is a great threat looming over this battle and I looking for allies who can

help me stop this evil one's plans from being completed" Explained Dr. Riddles.

Garbu's book finished burning and now Dr. Riddles turned to face Nick and a starting to

regain his consciousness Potat.


	3. Questions answered and a New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. The only part I own is my Oc's names.**

character thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

"Are both of you alright?" Dr. Riddles asked sympathetically. "Before I continue we should take a look at your friend's injuries."

"Ah, sure." Nick was at a loss of words, just this afternoon he saw children with these amazing powers and it was beginning to be a little too much to handle.

After helping Potat Dr. Riddles started to talk again. "You're probably wondering what happened today how it all happened. So to save you time I will explain everything that I can to you. You see these children are not like normal children, no, they are what are known as mamodo and do not reside in our world. There is a king who rules over their world and after 1000 years a new king is selected through a type of battle. This is the battle you just witnessed. 100mamodo children are chosen to compete and fight against each other. If your book is burned the mamodo is sent back to their world and the last one remaining is the new king."

"Wait." Interrupted Nick, "how come you were able to have your boor work and I couldn't?"

"Ahha, that's a good question boy. That is because the book is powered by your emotions. The more emotional you get the stronger the spell. Although, you can't cast unlimited spells either. Casting a spell uses up your energy as well and leave you fatgued by the end. Now I am curious, what kind of king do you wish to become Potat?"

"The truth is I don't want to become king. I've seen how they are and I don't to be pushed into that responsibility. You see, everyone sees me a strong child, but I have no desire to fight pointless battles. I've always fought to protect those who were to weak to defend themselves. That's why in this fight my only goal is to find someone who I see fit to rule as king, one who treats everyone the same no matter who and it will be my duty to protect him. To give him an edge against the others... To stack the odds in his favor." Potat was now yelling as he finished his speech and everyone noticed that his book was now glowing

"Ah, perfect timing. You see the spells in the book are actually powers that are within the mamodo that they have forgotten. When they relearn a spell it is written in the book and then you can read it. Now that everything is explained I will be leaving." Explained Dr. Riddles.

That's when it hit Nick "Hey, you're the man I ran into before. Don't you want your pin back?"

"Keep it. I know you heard me when I said was building a team of allies. That pin is the symbol of our team. I wasn't lying when I said I see you as valuable allies. In fact I'll give you a few more in case you meet other pairs that you see as possible friends." As he spoke Dr. Riddles handed Nick about five of the pins. All of were colored blue with a golden lightning bolt down the middle.

Then, without anyone noticing Dr. Riddles vanished.

 _Well, it looks like I am stuck with this kid. Not only did he take that attack head on, but I wouldn't be able to look at myself knowing that he's being attacked and I'm the only one who can help him._ Nick thought to himself. "Hey, climb on my back. We're heading home unless you want to stag here by yourself.

"But I thought you didn't want me to come to your house?" Asked Potat in a sarcastic way.

"That was before, besides one, your hurt and it wouldn't be right to leave you snd two I have to repay you for protecting me earlier. I know I'll regrett it but from now on we're partners."

Nick reached his hand out and Potat meet it halfway with them shaking on their new agreement. Nick then lifted Potat onto his back as they headed home.

As they reached the front door, Nick realized that he never thought about telling his parents that child from another world was to live with them. He decided that he would leave the mamodo battle out of explanation and say that the kid is an orphan who Nick found injured on his way home from basketball.

His parents seemed to take the news alright yet he could tell that they seemed upset about.

"Are you telling him or am I?" Spoke his mother with anger in her voice.

"I'll tell him. Son, my company is having me go to Japan to work on the newest software they're developing and I don't know how long I'll be there." Explained his father. "You, your brothers and your mothef will be staying here in the U.S. while I'm overthere."

"No. I'm coming to."

"Nick don't be silly you have school here." His father tried explaining

"I'll enroll in Japan. It might give a challenge for once. Please let me go this journey may finally give me that purpose in life I'm looking for. Please" Nick tried reasoning. His parents were surprised and proud, Nick had always been the quiet one just going with whatever people told him to do. It was strange seeing him push to xo something that he waz told he couldn't.

"As much as I'll hate not seeing you, I think this will be good for you, but what about your friend Potat." Was his mother's response.

"I'll be going to." Piped up the young child. "Nick helped me so now I owe him to repay this act of kindness. I'll be his first friend in Japan."

"Pack quickly because we leave in two days." Was his father's only words. He seemed relieved that some of his family was coming with him, but didn't want to show it yet.

Nick raced to his room to start packing and Potat went to follow but was stopped by Nick's mother who had tesrs forming.

"Please, watch out for him. He really is a good kid, it's just he isn't good with social interactions. The calm boy here brcomes tense and anxious. So promise me you'll help him."

"Of course, he's my friend and I'll make sure he is fine."

"Thank you. I think he made a really good friend today."

Two days later Nick, his father, and Potat were boarding their flight to Japan.

"Now Nick, we are going to be staying in a town called Mochinoki city and starting Monday you will be attending it's school with other kids your age.

After what seemed like forever the plane touched down at Mochinoki airport and the three stepped off ghe plane.

 _So this is Mochinoki. I wonder what adventures and what mamodo Potat and I will see._


	4. First Day! Potat is Here to Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Zatch Bell. The only thing I own are my OC'S names Potat and Nick.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

 _I can't believe it's already Monday._ Nick thought as he walked towards his new school. _I spent all my time ssince coming here looking through Potat's book and besides the new spell, which I dare not read in my house or near people, I haven't figured anything new out. I was hoping to be able to figure out some secrets of the books, but nothing. And now I have to go introduce myself infront of a new class. Nick what did you get yourself into._

As Nick was deep in thought he never noticed Potat following and getting into his backpack. _I promised Nick's mom that I would look out for him and that is what I plan to do._ Thought the young mamodo.

Riiinngg, the school's bell went off as Nick entered the school and learned which room he was in, which was room 2-2.

"Please class take your seats and lower your voices. Today we have a new student joining our class." Spoke the teacher as he began to introduce Nick. "He is from the United States, and received perfect scores on the entry exam. Please enter the room now son."

"Thank...you." Nick tried saying while his heart was pounding. _What should I say about myself? I don't want to sound dumb or too full of myself..._

Nick was beginning to sweat he felt all the eyes on him as if they were daggers piercing into his back. "He-hello, my name is Nick." _Okay start nice and easy now what should I do?_

 _What is Nick doing? He practiced this with me last night. Oh well time to help him._ In a blur something jumped out of Nick's bag and landed in front of the class. "Hi, as you know this is Nick. He is sometimes shy around new people so I apologize for his silence right now. He really is a nice person who helps people out. His hobbies include playing baseball and basketball, doing his schoolwork and reading." Spoke Potat.

Nick in all of his nervousness didn't even notice him until Potat had finished. "What are you doing here?!" Questioned Nick who was becoming even more nervous over what the teacher would say.

"Nick." Spoke the teacher, "What is this child doing with you and who is he?"

"That I can answer." Responded Potat politely, "My name is Potat and I'm Nick's friend. You see before we came to Japan I made a promise with Nick's mother that I would look out for him and help him if he ever needs help. So I noticed that he was nervoud this morning and I tagged along without his knowledge. That and I really wanted to see what this school was like." Potat's eyes glimmered with joy as he enjoyed learning almost, if not more than Nick.

"Well then, Nick please take your seat now. You may have the empty one next to Mr. Takamine if you don't mind. Also please stop by the office to pick up your school issued bag." Replied the teacher.

"Hi there" spoke the young boy who Nick was sitting next. He looked the same height as Nick, but had black hair which went in even more directions than Potat's hair. "My name's Kiyo, nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Nick, which you already know." Began Nick.

"Hey don't forget about me." Interrupted Potat.

"I was about before interrupted me!" Nick yelled back. Hey, did anyone else hear something?"

"Kiiiyyooo!" A new voice yelled.

"Not again" moaned Kiyo. "I've told you countless times that you can't follow me to school Zatch."

"But Kiyo, this guy brought someone" argued Zatch as he pointed at Nick and Potat.

 _Zatch is in the battle too. That means this Kiyo must be his book keeper._ Thought Potat. "Hey Zatch how have you been. It's been awhile."

"Uhh, sorry but do I know you?"

"Zatch its me Potat. You may not recognize me, give me one second." Responded Potat as he showed Zatch his maroon book. "See, I'm in the battle as well."

"What do you think you're doing. They could burn your book right now because of how your acting."Responded Nick.

"You're wrong Nick,"argued Potat. "Zatch is a friendly mamodo. We grew up in the same area. We didn't spend much time together but from what I know of him he is a kind mamodo who looked out for those who couldn't protect themselves.

"I see that you know Zatch from the mamodo world, I don't mean to sound rude,but do you mind waiting until after class to continue this? I have a few questions to ask you about Zatch." Inquired Kiyo.

"Sure." Replied Potat.

Class went by fairly quick in Nick's opinion. Instead of worrying about class he was worrying about after class and if this meeting was a trap or if they could actually trust these two.

Riiinngg, and with that class was over. Nick picked up his new bag from the office and then headed to the roof to meet Kiyo. _You know, for someone assmart as Potat, the kid lacks some commen sense. You don't go and show a possible enemy your book is there for the taking. He needs to think before doing something like that again._

"Ah, thanks for coming the reason why I wanted to talk with you is because Zatch has lost his memories and you might be able to help us." Kiyo spoke while pointing at Potat. "Do you know if he has any family or just anything about him?"

"I'll be quick, Zatch didn't have any family that I know of. We're in the same boat, you see I have no family either. We both live in a neighborhood where children without families are taken by others. It isn't an orphanage though. Each house has one child to one caretaker my caretaker's house just happened to be near Zatches. He was always peaceful, protecting even the wildlife from those trying to hurt it. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

"Don't worry, that was more than we expected anyway" Thanked Kiyo as he stood up.

"Before you get going, I have a question for Zatch." Began Potat "What kind of king do you want to become?"

"Wha.." Zatch was still digesting the information Potat just told and wasn't paying attention. "Well, I recently met a mamodo who was being forced to fight against her will here. I realized that from then on that I would become a kind king who wouldn't force mamodo to fight in this battle if they chose that they didn't want to compete. That is the kind of king I want to be"

"I see, well then Nick give it to them."

 _What, this mamodo who seemed all peaceful a minute ago is going to attack us now. This can't be happening. Wait, why did he put the book down?_

"I see that your confused over our actions. Let me clear this up, we have no intention of fighting anyone unless we're attacked first. You see Potat doesn't wish to become king, instead he wishes to find someone who he believes can become an excellent king and help them win. We're building a team of allies that are made up of mamodo that are seen as good hearted. They won't all threw thid competition, but they are willing to work together to make sure that no one evil will become king. Potat has friends in this battle and they have revealed that there are rumors that an evil force is gathering an army to wipe us out. I can't say if this is true or not, but its better to be prepared instead of sorry." Explained Nick as he pulled something from his pocket. "This, is the symbol of our team. This pin is to make it that we don't attack each other by mistake. So, can we count on you join us?"

Before Kiyo had a chance to reply Zatch ran over and grabbed the pin. "Of course we'll help you guys."

"Zatch! You should at least talk it over with me your partner first. No offense to you guys, but how can we trust them when we reslly don't know them."

"Kiyo, I don't know why but for some reason I trust them. They dont seem like the kind to lie. Besides Potat has done nothing but help people today. I trust them and so should you."

"Alright Zatch you're right. I'm just a little paranoid because we've already fought five mamodo already. Anyway, where do you guys live?"

"We just moved into a house right near the park. We've only been here for about four days." Replied Nick

"So you're the ones that moved in down the street from us. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot. You'll have to come over and play." Said Zatch

"Zatch they don't have time to play right now they're busy unpacking!" Yelled Kiyo But anyways you guys should really come over sometime."

"Well, we've got to get home right Nick?" Asked Potat "We'll see you tomorrow Kiyo and Zatch."

"Oh no, tomorrow you're staying home" replied Nick and with that they ran off.

"Zatch."

"Yes Kiyo?"

"Those two are different, but I think they'll really help us make you become king."

"Kiyo, why do you think they're different?"

"What mamodo doesn't want to become king, that Potat is the only one we've meet so far who is like that."

"Yeah, well now we have friends we can trust in this battle. I can't wait until school tomorrow."

"Oh no, I don't know how many times I have to tell bustop following me to school!" Kiyo said as he ran off for his house.

"But Kiyo!" Zatch cried while chasing him.


	5. Hyde VS Potat Battle of Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything in this story except for the OC'S names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

 _Well, the week really hasn't been so bad. School is still the same as it was in the U.S, easy and boring. One good thing that happened would be meeting Kiyo and Zatch, they seem like they'll be vood friends. Plus, now that Potat is playing with Zatch he won't follow me to my new school anymore. I wonder what those two are doing right now?"_ Thought Nick as he sat in class.

Meanwhile at Kiyo's house:

"Zatch, what do you do fof fun when Kiyo doesn't let you go to school?"

"That's easy, I watch Praying Mantis Joe, I play with the Vulcon 300 and go to the park."

"That's a great idea, lets go to the park now!"

"Bu-but w-hy now? W-we can go la-later." Zatch replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

Potat seeing this decided to get a laugh out of it. "It'll be fun come on." As he spoke he grabbed Zatch's arm and pulled him to the park. "See, nothing to be afraid of."

"So Zatch, you brought another friend. Well makes no difference if there are one or two of you I'll race both of you." Spoke a girl sitting in a red kid's car.

"Naomi, please not today. Anyother time please." Pleaded Zatch

"No. The race starts now." Naomi said as here car move towards them.

"Run! Potat don't just stand there, get moving." Yelled Zatch as they both started to run.

"Why is she chasing us Zatch?"

"I dont know. For some reason sees this as fun."

" Now I know why you didn't want to come"

"Ahhhhhh!" Yelled the two mamodo.

"Zatch, I have an idea. If we can get onto the jungle gym she can't get us and might leave out of boredom."

"Uhh, I never thought of that. Usually the terror of Naomi clouds my judgment."

The two took a sharp right and headed for the jungle gym, but Naomi was catching up to them.

"She's going to catch us!" Moaned Zatch.

"Sorry Zatch, but I'm not getting caught by her." Replied Potat. Just then Potat jumped onto Zatch's shoulders and then jumped onto the jungle gym. The force of Potat jumping caused Zatch to lose his balance and fall.

"But why!? I thought we were friends?" Cried Zatch.

"We are, I just didn't want to get hit by the car."

Zatch just sat there waiting for the end to come he saw Naoim get closer so he shut his as to not see the collision. He waited and only opened his eyes when he heard someone jump infront of him.

"JIKIR." A boy who seemed older than both Nick and Kiyo yelled. Wind started to swirl around Naomi and caused her car to be blown away by its force. The boy then turned around to Zatch.

"Thank you mister, I don't know who you are but you saved me. You're a hero." Zatch told the boy with a look of amazement on his face.

 _He really doesn't remember someone who attacked him before. How dumb is he?_ The boy thought. "Don't thank me yet. Hyde come on over." Just then a child who seemed Zatch and Potat's age appeared infront of him.

"What now Eido?" Asked Hyde.

"Give them the letter."

"Fine. I don't see why you're plan involved revealing who we are to them. Really, do you think at all?" Hyde remarked as he turned around to face Zatch. But when he saw Potat there he tensed up, as if something worse than Naomi was standing where Potat stood. "Here, tell your book keeper that we kidnapped his friends and the information is in that letter. Lets get going Eido." With it, Zatch was handed an envelope and the two mamodo watched as Eido and Hyde left.

"Hyde what was the matter back there, I've never seen you tense up. You couldn't be scared of those two kids could you?"

"No, its just I thought I saw someone familiar that's all."

"Oh, was it someone who dated and left them waiting for a second date?" Asked Eido innocently.

"NO! Not everyone only thinks about girls like you Eido." Just then Eido crashed into a pole as he was distracted by a billboard of girls.

Meanwhile at Kiyo's house the four friends read the note for it to only tell them to show up to an abandoned factory by 4:00.

"If you wanted us to find you, you can at least name the building you're using!" Kiyo yelled as he threw the letter. "Well, lets get looking then. How many factories could be in town.

"Its 4:25, where are they." Asked an annoyed Eido.

"You did tell them the factory you were using right? Asked Hyde.

"Well, you see... I only put abandoned factory. I didn't think a name was necessary."

Bang, the sound of doors colliding with walls was Eido's sign that they arrived.

"Hey! Do you know how many factories there are, over 20." An annoyed Kiyo yelled as he saw his friends tied up. "Let them go now."

"Zatch, Kiyo free your friends. Nick and I will take them." Just then Potat and Nick jumped down towards the pair.

"FIORE" Nick yelled confidently. Kiyo was surprised, in the week of knowing Nick he never seemed so calm and collective. With it a large ball of fire shot out fast from Potat's hand.

 _When did Nick get so confident? Kiyo thought._

* * *

Flashback:

"Nick!"

"Huh, what is it Potat?"

"This mamodo, Hyde, he's a friend of mine from our world. I want to beat him, but I won't be able to if you become worried and anxious. Please, do it for me, I'm the only one who can do this". Nick noticed tears forming.

 _As it is Potat hates unnecessary fighting, so fighting a friend is even harder for._

* * *

 _I have to be strong, for Potat. HHe's helped countless times its my turn to help him._ Nick thought.

"Eido the spell!"

"I'm on it, JIKIR!"

The two attacks cancelled each other out, but instead of waiting Nick ran through the smoke towards the two. _If I keep their attention on me then Potat can get to Hyde without fighting._

* * *

"What if there's a way to beat them with only a minimum amount of fighting?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We launch I spell, then I'll keep their attention while you head towards Hyde when isn't looking. That's when you'll knock some sense into him.

* * *

"Eido look they left the human defenseless. Cast the spell."

"Right JIKI-" Eido started to say, but something caught his eye. "Hyde look out!"

But it was too late Potat's tfist collided with Hydes face knocking him off balance. Potat took this opportunity to put Hyde into a full nelson. "What are you thinking?! Why are you doing this. Don't you remember what I did for you back home. I threw my name for all its worth on the line to protect your life and then you continue to steal even here! Do you know what happened when I saved you from being thrown in jail for stealing. I was forced into this fight, picked by the king himself. And even after that you continue a life of crime!" Potat was visably shaking with rage now as he spoke. "Change your ways, fight with us and I'll let you go. If not, I'll burn that book of your's faster than you can say my name."

"You don't understand. Being poor I had to fight for survival anyway necessary. If that meant stealing to feed my family than so be it." Hyde was crying now and Potat let him go. Instead of standing Hyde feel to his knees, never realizing that his actions were hurting others. "I'm sorry, I never meant to get you or anyone involved, I just wanted to be strong. Strong enough to protect mh family so we wouldn't worry about not esting today or thinking how are going to send Hyde to school. Before coming here they bought me these new clothes and I promised I would become strong!" Hyde was punching the ground out of anger towards himself now and continued to until Potat stopped him.

"Hyde, we're letting you go. You've realized your mistakes and that does make you stronger. Here I'd like you to join our team." Potat handed on of the lightning pins to Hyde. "This is a symbol that you're willing to help us and we're willing to help you. Oh, and by the say, you have grown stronger. Your books been glowing for a few minutes now" Potat said in a smart-ass kind of way. "Listen, cast the spsll and we'll counter. After that fly away. We'll launch a spell but miss on purpose. Okay?"

"Right! Thank you, you reminded me that as long as I'm fighting for my family I'll always be strong. Now Eido"

"Right, JIKIRGA!" Eido yelled with all his might. A large beam of wind concentraited into one direction shot towards Nick and Potat.

"Nick now."

"Okay, FIORE!" The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. As the smoke cleared Hyde and Eido were flying by using a JIKIR spell during the confusion.

"Potat, Nick he's getting away! Yelled Zatch who finally reached the two.

"No, now's the time to use it. The second spell FLIASH!" As Nick yelled it Potat raised his outstretched hands towards his forehead with the palms facing his eyes. The room was filled with a blinding light. "So I guess the second spell is a giant flash of light. It looks like it blinds everyone but the user for a short time."

"Are you guys ok? What happened to the other two? Did they get away?" Kiyo asked having caught up to Zatch.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have to worry about them anytime soon. In fact I think they'll help us if a time comes." Potat answered.

Later that night.

"Nick, how did you know that the second spell wasn't an offensive spell?"

"I didn't, just really wanted to try it."

"But why?"

"I knew we would miss so I wasn't worried of hurting anyone.

"Oh, can I come to school tomorrow?"

"NO! Just go to the park tomorrow."

"But Naomi is scary."

"Who is Naomi?"

"Ask Zatch. Please let me come."

"Ask again and I'll bring you to the park and leave you there."

"No! Please don't!"

Elsewhere in the quiet night

 _Potat, Nick... I'll prove that I've changed for the better. I won't waste this opportunity you've given me._ Hyde thought as he fell asleep.


	6. The Resilient Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I own nothing except my OC'S names.**

Character thoughts in Italics.

* * *

Since the situation with Hyde was fixed it was quiet in Mochinoki. It seemed like less Mamodo were travelling there to attack Zatch. With it came a sense of peace for the four friends. The days went the same, Kiyo and Nick would attend school while Zatch and Potat would either play in the park or follow the two humans to school. With a long weekend coming up Nick had a favor he needed to ask Kiyo.

"Hey Kiyo, I have a question to ask you."

"Ya Nick?"

"Do you mind watching Potat for the long weekend? I'me travelling back to the U.S. for a friend's birthday and I figured bringing Potat wasn't the best idea. You see, he really is well behaved, its just its an older man and I feel Potat will be bored there." Nick explained. Just then Potat came running into Nick's room knocking over a pile of clothes. "That, and he might give the man a heart attack with how active he can be."

"Ya, sure. Its no problem at all. Just next time you'll owe me a favor. Ok." Kiyo responded. Nick didn't like the way Kiyo answered though, fearing that he would have to watch Zatch over summer break.

"Thank you, I'm leaving tomorrow night and won't be in school Thursday. Is it okay if I drop Potat off at your house after school?"

"That's perfect, that way the guest room will be ready by then. I'm sure Zatch will enjoy the company, it might keep him out of my hair a little."

"Nick,who's staying over Kiyo's?"Asked Potat.

"You are. You see I'm leaving for the weekend and Kiyo is going to watch you until I get back. It'll only be for a few days, besides Zatch will be there so you won't be bored."

"Fine, but you better bring me something back from your trip."

After dropping Potat off at Kiyo's Nick headed towards the airport with his father. They had been told of the party by the rest of the family, it was going to be a surprise birthday for an old war friend of Nick's grandfather. The man was turning 70, so the two figured they couldn't miss it. After finding their gate they boarded the plane and it took off shortly after. Nick's father fell asleep as soon as they reached their seats on the plane as he had been working late hours to get these few days off to be able to travel home. It was worth it though as the two hadn't seen the family in over two weeks now. Nick reached for his backpack and pullex out Potat's book figuring now was a good time as any to try and figure the book out more. After an hour or so Nick felt himself falling asleep and decided to put the book back before it was damaged. The next thing Nick knew the plane was touching down in Boston.

 _Here already? I must have been more tired than I thought._ Thought Nick.

The two received their luggage and met the rest of the family waiting for them. The family of five drove home and were updated on the party. It would be tomorrow night over at Nick's grandfather's house. They were to get there for 4:00pm to help set up and the guest of honor would be arriving at 8:00pm. It was Nick's turn now to explain how his time at school was going. He explained how school was easy and how Potat had followed him to school on his first day, as he was explaining how the classes were different he started yawning due to the jet lag from the flight and fell asleep. The family returned home shortly after and they went to bed.

The next day flew by as preparations were made for the party. Everyone was busy making sure everything was ready. The house was cleaned, balloons were hung, everyone was ready and now they just waited. At 7:55pm everyone hid except for Nick's grandfather who sat in the living room. As the clock struck 8:00pm there was a soft knock at the door. No one could hear what was being said, but they saw the two men repeat their old handshake they made up. After a few minutes they headed into the living room where everyone was.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled as they jumped from behind furniture. He was so surprised he jumped, thats when a new figure appeared in front of the man.

"Mr. Goldo, is ev everything alright? I heard yells from outside so I rushed i-" spoke a teenage boy the same height of Nick with outrageously tall hair which was white as snow. He was unable to finish his sentence as a fist hit his he was inbetween words.

"What do you think your doing Danny boy?! Its a party of course there would be yells. This is Danny, he's my new body guard since I satarted travelling with art again. He may not look it, but he truely is strong. everyone I'm sorry for Danny's rudeness and any inconvenience he may have caused. Danny apologize to these nice people immediately." Spoke Mr. Goldo

"What! Why should I apologize I was only doing my job!" Yelled Danny.

"Goldy, its okay. No harm was done anyways." Spoke Nick's grandfather.

"No its not. Danny sees himself as a man, but he will never be anything except a boy until he learns some manners and takes accountability for his actions. So Danny apologize."

 _Same old uncle Goldo. Alway trying to teach mqnners onto people. Although he seem strict he truely does care for everyone and want them to become good young adults._ Thought Nick a he laughed at Danny's expense.

"I'm deeply sorry to everyone for causing this commotion." Danny said through his teeth. He wasn't upset at the family, just embarrassed by how Mr. Goldo treated him.

The party continued on from there. Dinner went on as planned sering fresh fish and hamburgers. Everyone was surprised at how much Danny could eat. After dinner came cake and presents. During the commotion of handing presents Danny was pushed and something fell out of the back of his shirt.

"Danny, why did you bring that here?" Asked Mr. Goldo impatently. "I thought we agreed to leave it in the car."

"But I need to protect it with my life." Replied Danny. believed that it was a piece of art, except Nick. He had seen it before, it was a spell book. Just like Potat's only purple instead of maroon.

 _So, Danny is actually a mamodo. This is interesting._ Nick thought. After the presents were opened Mr. Goldo headed outside to smoke, as he saw it rude to smoke in the house. Danny followed him and so did Nick.

"So, how do you know these guys?" Danny asked.

"The older man is a friend of mine from when we were in the army. You see I thought I was an invincible hotshot like yourself. That man tried to the errors of my thinking, I only learned when I was shot in my leg. He carried me back to the base making sure I was okay. Since then we have stayed close and I'm even family to them." Replied Mr. Goldo. Just then Nick tripped as he was coming over to talk to them.

"Who's out here!" Danny yelled.

"Its just me, my names Nick. I was at the party and have a quetion for the both of you."

"Like what?" Asked Danny.

"First, I know you're a mamodo. When you dropped your book I saw it. Everyone else thought it was just some piece of art. Before you ask, I know about the mamodo and the battle to decide the next king because I'm fighting in it too." Nick said as he raised Potat's book.

"So did you want to fight, because I'm itching to go." Danny responded.

"No, you see my mamodo partner was left in Japan for the weekend so he wouldn't cause any problems here."

"So why show your book Didn't you worry we would burn it?" Questioned Danny.

"No, you see I can tell you're a man of action. Plus I know uncle Goldo wouldn't let you do something like this."

"Okay, so what do you want to ask us Nick?" Mr. Goldo chimed in

"I'm building a team. Recently I was told about how a group of evil mamodo were building up forces to wipe evryone out. I figured if we did the same thing, but with good hearted mamodo then there plan would fail." Nick spoke as he reached into his pocket. "This pin in my hand is a sign that our allies are using to distinguish each other apart from. We want a mamodo who is good to become king. Now we are not asking you to throw the battle at some point, just to help our other allies if they are in danger and you are near them."

"Now I have a question for you." Was Danny's response. "What color is your book exactly?"

"Maroon" That was the answer Danny was looking for. "The mamodo who the book belongs to is Potat, though I think you already knew that."

"Ya, Potat you could say is a younger brother to me. One day after school I saw him beat up so I helped get better and asked what happened. He explained how some older students were picking on some young children and he stepped i to stop them. Being an only child I always wanted a younger sibling, someone I could teach my knowledge of fighting to. So from then on I taught him how to fight, but not to hurt only to protect. I still kept in touch with him, but I didn't know if he was entered into the battle." Danny explained as he pin and gave it to Mr. Goldo. "I'm in."

"Listen Nick, Danny boy we should really head back inside." Mr. Goldo reasoned.

As they started to walk back they heard a voice penetrate the quiet night.

"GRANDSEN" Yelled a voice as boulders came flying towards the three.

"Get behind me." Danny said as he managed to break two of the boulders with his strenght but the third one hit him.

"Ha, that the best you can do? Just punching won't do any good." Spoke a new voice.

"Who are you? Mr. Goldo asked calmly.

"My name is Cla" spoke a mamodo who appeared out of the Earth with his partner. This mamodo looked like a snake who had arms and legs. "You might look at me and think I'm slow but-" Cla immediately vanished, "As long as there is some sort of dirt I can travel through it" he finished as he appeared next to Danny.

"GRSNDSEN!" This time the boulders all hit Danny as if he dodged Nick and Mr. Goldo would be hit. This tactic continued for a while. Cla would vanish and then attack only to vanish again. Nick could see Danny was in pain.

"Uncle Goldo, why are you not using any spells? Danny could use your help."

"Nick, Danny and I have only one spell at the moment so we know how to use it perfectly.

"GRANDSEN!" Another round of boulders collided with Danny, but something was different. Cla took longer to vanish That's when Nick understood. They were tiring out Cla until he couldn't attack anymore or even travel through the Earth.

"Okay, now old man!" Danny yelled.

"JIORUK!" Yelled the stubborn man and with it all of Danny's .healed. "You only spell is a recovery spell so no matter he's hurt he can get right back up"Mr. Goldy finished as Danny's fist collided with Cla's face and sent him flying.

"Another spell, quickly." Cla spoke, but you could see both he and his partner were exhausted.

"GRANDSEN" but nothing appeared.

"I guess it's over for you then" Danny said as he charged towards Cla with lightning fast speed before landing an uppercut to the jaw a kick to the stomach which on impact knocked Cla out cold. "Don't worry, I never fatally injure an oppenent. None of the hits were life threatening. I only hit hard enough to knock them out." Danny explained as Mr. Goldo took Cla's book and burned it with his lighter.

"Now, as I was saying, lets head back in." Mr. Goldo spoke.

The rest of the night was uneventful and Mr. Goldo left shortly after as he had to catch a plane the next day. Danny was already complaining as he mentioned how he always ends up with motion sickness when they travel.

 _Wow, he can take countless attacks, but he can't handle a little motion sickness._ Nick thought as he waved goodbye to the two. LLater that night Nick was laying in bed thinking to himself. _I hope Potat is behaving himself at Kiyo's. I bet he'll be excited that his friend Danny is on our side now._ These were Nick Thoughts as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Mochinoki

"Ah ah cho!" Was the sound that came from Kiyo's mouth.

Kiyyyyooo! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zatch asked as he wondered what was wrong

"I'M SICK! What else do you think is wrong!?" Yelled an upset Kiyo.

"How did you get sick?"Potat asked innocently.

"Because you two dragged me to the park during a rainstorm! No one goes outside to play during the rain." Kiyo was starting to lower his voice now as the yelling was giving him a headache.

"Well, you're right. We figured no one would be at the park so we wqnted to go because we could play without Naomi picking on us." Explained Zatch.

"Uhhhh, what am I going to do with you two?" Kiyo moaned.

"Oh, I know what we can do to help Kiyo out Potat, lets go catch him a nice yellowtail" Zatch said as the two mamodo raced out of the house as Kiyo started to fall asleep.


	7. Ironman Folgore

**Disclaimer:I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

"I wonder if Kiyo is feeling any better yet Potat?" Zatch asked the mamodo boy next to him

"Well, if he isnt then that fish you caught him should do the trick" Potat responded as he wiped drool away from his face.

"You're right. Kiyo! I'm back" Zatch yelled as he walked into Kiyo's room. "Kiyo, are you really feeling well enough to be sitting up? What about your fever?" Zatch asked as he noticed that Kiyo was sitting up on his bed, only this wasn't Kiyo as if you looked at his nose you could tell it was larger than Kiyo's nose.

"Oh, Zatch, I'm feeling much better and my fever is gone." Replied the fake Kiyo. "Hey who's that fish for?" Fake Kiyo asked as he started drooling over himself.

"That's for you Kiyo! I was thinking we could eat it together."

"Alright lets eat" Fake Kiyo tried saying with the fish already in his mouth.

As this was going on the real Kiyo was strapped to his ceiling, having been tied up by this mamodo and his book keeper. _Zatch, Potat can't you see that he's a fake. Just look at his nose, mine doesn't look anything like his._ Kiyo thought as tears started to form. _They showed up asking for our book and after I refused they tied me up and the book owner left this guy here looking like me. You would think Potat could tell the difference._ That was when Kiyo saw Potat sitting there laughing. _He does know! He's acting like its a joke. When I get freed he better watch out._

"What's the matter Zatch" the fake Kiyo asked.

"Well, I've never seen you eat anything this way before." Zatch replied.

"Oh, you see I was so happy that I just started eating without thinking. Let's eat it together."

The two started eating and finished the fish in no time. It seemed like Potat was having a fun time with this as well as he was laughing away.

"Hey Zatch, how many spells can you use?" Fake Kiyo asked.

"Three spells, why are you asking you should already know this?"

"Well, I didn't know if you could have learned a new one while you were out today. Anyway, I seemed to forgot where I put the book. Could you get it for me Zatch?"

 _Zatch, don't give him the book he just wants to burn it._ Kiyo thought. Just then the door swinged open revealing another vistor for Kiyo.

"Kiyo, I heard you weren't feeling well so I came over to check on you." Cried Kiyo's classmate Suzie.

"Ah, I'm been feeling better as the day goes on, but seeing your pretty face is really helping." Fake Kiyo said.

"Oh Kiyo, you seem much nicer today." Suzie said as she blushed at the last compliment.

 _Don't tell her things like that!"_ Kiyo yelled in his mind. _Now, if only I could get free._ Kiyo tried wiggling to get loose and it actually caused his bindings to snap and cause him to fall on the floor.

"What, there are two Kiyos?" Suzie asked as she was confused. "Which one is the real one?"

"I am!" Yelled the real Kiyo. "Just look at the noses, his is much longer than mine!" Kiyo was now upset, not only was he tied up, but his own friends couldn't tell that he was being impersonated.

"Ha ha Kiyo, I knew he was a fake." Zatch said nervously.

"I was right above you! I saw everything, the only one who knew was Potat." Kiyo explained as he hit Potat over the back of the head. "That was for not helping me, and this" he said as he hit the fake Kiyo "is for impersonating me!" Kiyo yelled as he whacked the imposter.

"Oww" fake Kiyo cried as he transformed back into his actual self which looked like a boy in a one piece pajama with a duck bill for a mouth. "You didn't need to hit me so hard. Now I'm mad! Enter Parco Folgore!" The duck boy yelled

"If I knew Kiyo was a duck I would have brought bird seed." Suzie said before passing out from her shock.

 _I'll try one more time._ "Enterrr Parco Folgore!" Yelled the mamodo, but once again no one appeared.

"Why don't you take a seat." Kiyo told the boy. "What's your name?"

"Kanchome" the young mamodo replied. "Is it okay if I eat?" He asked as he reached into his front pouch. "Chocolate is my favorite snack, but you can't have any."

"You know, maybe your partner abandoned you because you don't share." Kiyo said to Kanchome.

"No way, me and Folgore are best friends. Folgore is the greatest actor, musician, superstar that I know!"

They sat there for another two hours in silence waiting for Kanchome's book owner. "You know, its already been two hours and this Folgore still hasn't appeared" Kiyo said teasingly.

Just then the door opened again, and behind it appeared a tall semi-muscular man with long blond hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kanchome, my fans, they just wouldn't let me leave them."

"Hey, so you're Parco Folgore!?" Kiyo yelled, starting to get upset again

"That is correct, international superstar Parco Folgore."

"We've bden waiting for you!"

"Si, all my fans have to wait for the fabulous Parco Folgore."

"Thats not why!" Kiyo was visably upset now and it didn't help that Folgore was doing all these flashy poses as he spoke.

"I see, you're saying you want my cd?" Folgore asked as he tossed a case towards Kiyo.

"Hey, hey lets dance all day?" Kiyo read off of the cover.

"It can't be helped, I must dance for my fans. Kanchome play the music" Folgore spokeand soon music began. "Hey, hey lets dance all day. Boing, boing." Folgore sung as he also performed a strange dance. The dance and song continued for a while with even Potat and Zatch starting to dance. That is, until Kiyo was fed up.

"ZAKER!" Kiyo read as lightning shot from Zatch's mouth and hit the dancer and mamodo team. "Listen, that was a weaker attack and it seemed like you were still hurt pretty badly. Why don't you guys get out of here before you get hurt."

"Ha, we weren't hurt, you see Folgore is invincible!" Kanchome cried in triumph as he began to sing. "Ironman Folgore, Invincible Folgore, brave and bold Folgore... He always wins the day" Kanchome sung as Folgore rose to sing the last part with his friend.

"You're right Kanchome, their attacks will never defeat us." Folgore claimed.

"ZAKER!" Kiyo cried striking the pair again. This same pattern continued for about four or five more times.

"Kanchome, I think we should escape while we can. You see, my heart it grows weaker with every electric attack. The pitter-patter grows fainter." Folgore explained

"No, we came to Japan because I promised you that I could beat Zatch. What would it make me if I couldn't even beat the weak Zatch. Folgore, I'll be your shield and we'll win."

"Kanchome... Right, we won't run away. Kanchome look, a new spell she appeared. I can read it"

"What, maybe we shouldn't have gone easy on them. Zatch be ready for anything." Kiyo told his partner.

"KOPURUK!" Folgore yelled and then there was smoke everywhere.

"RASHIELD" Kiyo yelled to counter. A huge shield appeared in front of Zatch, but nothing ever came towards them. "Maybe it makes him disappear? Ow!" Kiyo yelled as he lifted his shirt to see a shrunken Kanchome biting his stomach.

"You can't stop something you cant catch." Bragged the minature Kanchome as ran under Kiyo's desk.

"Zatch, goget me the frying pan from the kitchen." Kiyo asked. When Zatch returned with the pan Kiyo tied chocolate to it and placed it onto his desk.

"Oh boy, chocolate that's bigger than me" Kanchome cried in joy.

"JIKERDOR!" Kiyo yelled. A sphere of electricity moved slowly towards Kanchome until he was hit by it and sticking to the pan.

"No fair, I can't eat the chocolate if I can't move."

Later that night Kiyo sat at his desk with his headlaying on it. "Zatch, are you sure it was a good idea to let them go."

"Ya, they didn't seem bad, Kanchome just wanted to become stronger. I wish Potat had a pin on him so we could have given it Kanchome and Folgore."

"I already apologized, I didn't think Nick would take them all with him."

Just then the door knocked. "I'll get it." Zatch said as he raced down the stairs. "Kiyo, Potat. Nick is back." With that the other two came down the stairs to see him.

"Hi Nick. How was your weekend?" Kiyo asked.

"It went well, not as I expected. Anyways these are for you and Zatch." Nick said as he handed them two minature Statue of Liberties. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Don't even have me start." Kiyo moaned as he thought of everything that happened.

"Ok I won't, but it's getting late so I'm going to take Potat and head home now, ok. Thank you once again." Nick said as he and Potat headed home. Later at their house Nick decided to tell Potat about Danny. "Potat, you'll never believe who we ran into in Boston. Turns out my uncle is a book owner and his mamodo is Danny. They agreed to help fight along side us, isnt that great?"

"What, danny was there and you didn't bring me. We're like family the two of us..." Potat started to complain as Nick drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at an airport Folgore and Kanchome were heading towards their flight home. "Kanchome, why you look sad? We gave it our best they were just stronger this time. And think if someone weak like that can become strong, than so can you.

Folgore's helped Kanchome "your right,if Zatch can become strong then that means there is no reason I can't become stronger than Zatch. Folgore look!" Kanchome pointed out Folgore's fans waiting for them.

"I see bambino, my fans, they are waiting for us we cannot disappoint." With that the two ran off towards the mass crowd of people.


	8. Survival Training! Fight in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

 **A/N: This is where the story starts to change from the manga.**

* * *

Nick was laying in his bed sleeping, it had been one week since he visted his family in Boston and he decided he was going to sleep in today as it was Saturday. A gust of wind flew through the room chilling it.

"Potat, can you close the window? It's kind of cold."

"But Nick, the window is shut." Potat responded

"What, but where did the breeze come from?"

"Come on, get up already. You're worse than Eido." A new voice said.

"Oh Hyde, how long have you been here?" Potat asked.

"Almost ten minutes, don't tell me you forgot about training today." Hyde remarked

* * *

Flashback:

"So this Saturday at 10:00am we'll train to get stronger." Hyde said.

"Why? We already have friends that are strong and we are strong enough to protect ourselves." Potat remarked

"That isn't the point. We both only have two spells each, the remaining mamodo are becoming stronger so if we don't grow as well wr won't stand a chance."

"Ok, ok. We'll train on Saturday."

* * *

"When were you going to tell me!?" Nick yelled out of anger.

"It slipped my mind, I swear I was going to tell you eventually." Potat pleaded

The two continued to argue back and forth until Hyde broke them up. "If you're done fighting, then we can go train before Eido falls asleep again. Believe me, it's a real pain to wake him when he dreams of girls. We'll go head towards the forest to train so that way no innocent people can be caught in our training." With that the four were off, it took them about 15 minutes to reach a spot in the forest that seemed far enough away from anyone else.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Potat asked.

"You are going to launch Fiore at me and Eido and I will work on blocking it with the spells I have. We'll then trade places. This way, even though we don't have any defensive spells yet we still will be able to block oncoming attacks." Hyde explained

 _I've never seen Hyde think so in depth like this. Ya, he is pretty smart for someone his age, but to think of a way to defend using attack spells is something else._ Eido thought as he opened his book getting ready to counter Fiore.

"Wait, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean the whole forest could burn down because of the fire from Fiore." Nick explained with reason.

Hyde couldn't help but laugh. "He hasn't explained? His spells aren't fire based, their based off of ki control. Those fire balls are balls of pure energy that he shoots." Hyde explained

"I'm so glad my partner explained that to me." Nick said sarcastically.

"I thought it was obvious." Potat said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

The group got back to what they were planning on doing and after about 45 minutes they both were able to block the other's attacks by using their offensive spells.

"So.. what's next?" Potat asked between breaths, he was tired a little from this exercise.

"Next is going to be sparring. And Nick and I will be taking part as well." Eido said "We need to be able to not only defend ourselves, but incase we can't cast spells we will need to be able to find a way to attack. That's where hand to hand combat will be important."

 _I've never seen Eido put any thought into this before. Usually he's worrying about trying to find a pretty girl or the nearest yellowtail burger joint._ Hyde thiught to himself.

The four started practicing their hand to hand combat, not realizing they were being watched.

"This is perfect Baransha. Let them tire themselves out and then we go in for the kill." A tall African hunter said

"Yes, as they believe they are making themselves stronger, they won't hold back and tire out faster. Who thought we could get two books on our first day in Japan." Baransha replied. Baransha looked like a purple panther who seemed quite dangerous.

After about an hour the group of four decided to stop and take a break, with Baransha noticing this. "Garza, it's time for us to hunt the prey."

"Alright, it doesn't hurt that I'm the world's best hunter and with your hunting skills we are unstoppable in jungles and forests." Garza proudly remarked "OKERU!"

As he spoke a large super sonic beam shot out of Baransha's mouth heading straight towards the four friends resting. No one noticed the beam coming towards them as it was silent until it made contact hitting all four of them at once.

"So, there's a mamodo out here?" Hyde asked. "And judging from the attack they knew about us the whole time. They probably watched us as we trained waiting until we grew tired and then they attacked us while hiding in the woods."

"BORUK" Garza yelled as an image of Baransha appeared infront of the group.

"Potat, over there. FIORE!"

"JIKIR"

The two mamodo launched their attacks, but were shocked when they went right threw the enemy.

"What? But we hit it head on?" Nick asked as he started to lose hope.

"Nick, keep your head straight. It seemed to be an illusion by the way are attacks affected it." Potat said as he reassured Nick

"Garza, Boruk won't work on them twice. They've already figured it out.

"I know Baransha, but we still have Okeru and our trump card Doruk. They seem to be able to stay calm under pressure. That always makes a hunt more emjoyable."

"Listen, everyone stand back to back, this way we'll be able to see where the attack is coming from." Nick told everyone. "If we can pinpoint a location, then we'll be able to attack them."

They stood like that for a few minutes as Okeru were fired at them. They were able to dodge the attacks, but Baransha was moving too fast for them to locate an exact spot. Finally Potat found where Baransha returned to after launching an attack.

"Nick, Eido launch your strongest attacks spells when I say so." Potat demanded, one more Okeru was shot towards them and Potat took the blast head on. "Now!"

"Right, FIORE!"

"JIKIRGA!"

The two attacks headed towards a cliff where the two hunters were hiding on the whole time colliding with it and causing it to collapse. The after effect resulting in the pair landing in front of their prey.

"How did you find us!?" Garza demanded

"It was easy you repeatedly returned to that one spot after every attack. I figured the human was probably within shouting distance so if we destroyed the cliff it would cause you to come out of hiding." Potat answered with pride due to his intelligence.

"Alright, let's see you stop this then. DORUK!" Garza yelled as Baransha's body was covered in stone. "You see, Doruk is a body enhancement spell which strengthens Baransha."

"Oh yeah, see how you handle this. JIKIRGA!" Eido yelled, but nothing came. "What, but I thought I had enough energy left to launch one more Jikirga" Seeing Baransha head towards him and Hyde, Eido grabbed Hyde and shielded him from the attack. Eido waited for Baransha to plow right into him but nothing came he decided to turn around and saw Potat holding back Baransha with just his bare hands.

"I won't let you hurt us any longer." Potat explained as he held back the attack. "Today was supposed to be fun, just the four of us training to become stronger but then you showed up and ruined it." As Potat was talking his book started to shine brighter than before.

 _Could it be?_ Nick thought as he opened the book. _It is, the third spell Fiorega. I wonder what it will be._ "Okay, Potat time testout this new spell!"

"What, a new spell? Baransha pull back for now." Garza demanded of his partner.

"FIOREGA!" Nick yelled as he put all his energy into the spell. Potat pointed his hands toward the hunters as blasts of ki energy came flying out of his hands. _So, its just like Fiore, only there are multiple blasts. This might come in handy._

"Baransha, it's eexactly like there first spell, our Doruk can withstand it. Let's attack!" Garza said.

"Right, we cannot be defeated while in our environment." Baransha said as she charged toward the blasts and Potat. But these blasts were stronger than the others and Baransha's armor started cracking until none was left. "Garza, what now?"

"Don't worry, a good hunter always has a back up plan. BORUK" Garza read, but instead of one there were multiple Baransha with them all running away in different directions.

"So they escaped after all." Eido said disappointingly. "I really wanted to get back at them for what they did. Anyway, Potat why did you protect us, it only led to you getting hurt."

"Because, we're friends, and friends help each other out." Nick answered for his partner. "Now, I have an offer for you two. Potat explained to me how your living in an abandoned building practically living off the streets. That's no good, we have a spare room at my house and my parents already approved of this. So, I was wondering if you two wanted to move in with us. I know it isn't anything to right home about, but it's better than the streets." Nick offered.

"YYou-You would do that for us?" Eido asked with tears in his eyes. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had."

"Eido you don't have any friends except them." Hyde said, wanting to give his partner a hard time.

"That's beside the point Hyde, now we won't have to live out on the streets. Besides, that goes for you two. They're your only friends as well." Eido retorted back

"Well, here's the spare key to the house." Nick said as he gave the key to Eido. "You guys can gather your belongings and then come over with them okay." With that Nick picked up an exhausted Potat and carried him back home.

Later at night, back at Nick's house Eido and Hyde were laying down in their new room resting comfortably for the first time in awhile for either of them. Eido was having a hard time sleeping when he noticed Hyde was awake still.

"Hyde, what are you still doing up?"

"It's just, I've been thinking, I know Potat protected us, but why did you try protecting me today?" Hyde asked

"Well, you see **Hyde,"** Eido was having a hard time getting the right words out. "I may not say it often but, you're my best friend and you're family to me. That's why when I saw that mamodo heading straight for you all I could think of was to protect you."

"Thank you." Hyde mumbled so Eido couldn't hear. Hyde had a hard time showing his emotions almost worse than Eido did so he pretended to not hear it and went back to bed.

"Eido, wake up." Hyde demanded of his partner.

"What now Hyde, it's too early to be up." Eido complained as it was only 6:30

"I don't think you'll want to sleep when you see what I have." Hyde said as a dmile crossed his face.

"Well, are you going to show me or are you just wasting my time." Eido remarked.

"Fine, I see. I guess you don't want to go see your favorite singer next Saturday." Hyde teased sarcastically.

"You didnt!?"

"But I did." Hyde said as he flashed two tickets to a Megumi concert in front of Eido.

"But how? I thought they were sold out. And why did you get them."

"I have my ways, and this is kind of a way to say thank you... for yesterday."

"If we're seeing Megumi then I need to go get Megumi shirts for the both of us!" Eido yelled as he dragged Hyde alongside him as they ran to the nearest store.

"But Eido, no stores are opened yet, it's too early!" Hyde tried yelling to get Eido's attention but it was no good. He was too busy thinking about Megumi. _Same old Eido._ Hyde thought as he laughed to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I decided to include Baransha into this chapter. I thought that they would be interesting to see how they might fight other mamodo before they were introduced. Personally I see Baransha as a running joke as a character that loses every battle, but theid book isn't destroyed as they escape. Also, two of her spells were manga exclusive in case anyone thinks they were made up**.


	9. The Pop Idol and The Tomboy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own the OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

 _How did I end up letting Potat convince me to go to a concert? He knows I'm not comfortable in new situations._ Nick thought as he walked behind Kiyo and Suzy towards the entrance.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Nick and Potat were laying around when their book started to shine a color they never saw before. They decided to open it and see what the shining was about.

"There's a message." Nick began "Congratulations to all who remain, as of this point there are only 70 mamodo remaining. Yes, 30 of the 100 have already been sent back to the mamodo world. Continue to fight bravely and never give up."

Just as Nick finished reading the last lines of the sentence his phone started going off. "Hello, Nick speaking."

"Nick, it's Kiyo, did you guys receive a message about the mamodo battle just now?"

"Ya, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see if it was true or not. Anyways, Suzy got tickets to this concert on Saturday and I'd like you to come with us. You see, she bought three tickets but the third person is sick and I'd rather not be there with just Suzy."

Before Nick could respond Potat, who had been listening on the other house phone chimed in. "I don't see why you're asking him. Just call in the favor he owes you for watching me." He said with a grin on his face.

"Good idea. So we're meeting at my house for noon so be ready." Kiyo said as he hung up.

* * *

The three continued walking towards the entrance when Nick noticed Potat following them. "Hey! I see you Potat! If you wanted to come you csn have my ticket." Nick yelled at the mamodo.

"Oh no, I don't want to see the concert, I just want to see how you react to this situation." Potst said as a smile formed on his face.

"You did this just because I didn't bring you to Boston didn't you?" Nick asked. Potat didn't respond, but Nick knew from the smile and the way Potat scratched st the back of his hesd it was true. "Fine, see if I care. I'll see you tonight the." Nick said as he walked away.

Meanwhile in a dressing room two girls were talking to each other

"I think I should cancel the show Tia. It's just too dangerous with that mamodo chasing us." A teenage girl the height of Kiyo said.

"What, you're Megumi! You're fans look up to you, you can't disappoint them." Tia began, she seemed a little taller than Zatch and had reddish-pink hair. "Besides, I'll make sure nothing bad happens.

Megumi gave into Tia's demands and sighed. "Okay, okay I'll have the concert." After a pause she continued. "Too bad the mamodo after us wasn't that outcast Zatch you talk about."

Tia smiled and a small blush appeared when she heard Zatch's name. "Me too, I could beat that weakling with one arm behind my back." Tia said triumphantly

"That's not what I mean. Maybe he could help us during this battle."Megumi began but stopped when she saw Tia's reaction. "I know, I know in this battle there are only enemies."

"No matter how good of friends you used to be." Tia finished the sentence. "Now you need to get out there the show starts soon."

 _I wish you would just admit you want help Tia. By the way you talk about this boy it seemed you really cared for him._ Megumi thought as she left.

Back at the entrance the group was having a hard time with security as Zatch had snuck into Kiyo's bag when he wasn't looking. "Sir," the guard began "you can't bring that with you."

"It's okay, that wasn't even my bag." Kiyo told him as he walked off to get to his seat.

"Kiyo Kiyo!" Zatch cried as Kiyo left him there. "Fine, if Kiyo won't bring me then I'll find another way in" Potat seeing Zatch head around back decided to follow him and make sure he didn't get into trouble.

The group of three made it to their sests and shortly after the concert began. Kiyo noticed how everyone cheered and was shocked at how much they all loved Megumi. "So this is what its like to be idolized. I wonder how Nick is doing?" Kiyo asked as he saw Nick sleeping. "Amazing, I guess he can sleep wherever no matter how much noise there is."

Elsewhere in the room Eido and Hyde sat enjoying the concert. _I don't see why he enjoys this so much. The music is okay I guess._ Hyde wondered to himself. "Eido I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom" With that the mamodo left to go check the building out.

In a hallway inside the building Tia stood guard watching the only door that was an entrance to the building. _Now, when the enemy appears I'll have them chase me far away from the concert so they can't disturb it._ Tia thought up a plan while she stood there. _I just hope that I can do it. Maybe Megumi was right, maybe it would be nice to have Zatch help. Ha, what am I thinking, there's no way Zatch is even still in the battle. He probably was sent back._ Tia was brought back to reality by the sound of the doorknob being turned "So, they did come."

The door swung open and Zatch and Potat came walking threw. "Zatch I don't think we should be back here."

"What do you mean. The concert hall is down this way." Zatch said as he walked only to notice Tia pointing at him. "No it's not what you think, I'm only here to see the show."

"So Zatch you think you can beat me up too." Tia began while squeezing his neck but was stopped when he spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only here to see the show."

 _Wait a second._ Potat thought. _That girl is a mamodo. I know I've seen her somewhere before though, I just can't put my finger on it._

The three sat there for a while before Tia spoke. "So, you don't know who I am?"

"Afraid not."

Zatch's answer was not what she wanted to hear. "How do you forget about me, I made you cry everyday in the mamodo world!" Tia started yelling due to anger and threw Zatch across the hall.

"Stop, I don't remember anything. I've lost my memories of the mamodo world." Zatch said defending himself.

"Now, I recognize you." Potat said. "You're Tia, the girl from our class that picked on Zatch. I thought you looked familiar, but it's not from that. I saw you around Zatch's nursing house one day.

 _What!? He saw me?_ Tia thought as she started to blush.

Potat knew he could have fun here. "If I didn't know better I would have thought you liked Zatch." He said in a teasing tone.

Tia's face was a dark red and to take her anger out she hit Potat as hard as she could, knocking him out cold.

Hyde was walking down a hall when he heard a loud noise and decided to check it out. "It's Zatch, and Potat, but who's the third one?" Hyde asked. When Tia turned to face Zatch Hyde saw her face and was smitten. "Wow." Was all he could say as he started to blush.

Just then a new voice filled the hall "So Tia, we finally found you. It's been a real pain tracking you after your last escape." The new mamodo said.

"Ma-Maruss."Tia said as she started to run.

Hyde seeing trouble left to get Eido.

"Oh, if you run, I'll attack the concert." Maruss said with bitterness.

"Please, anything but that. Megumi works really hard. If I give you my book will you leave the concert alone. I'm begging you!" Tia yelled as tesrd filled her eyes.

"Oh, your begging me? Well, once I burn your book I guess I'll have to ruin the concert. Rembrant cast the spell."

"GARON!" Rembrant yelled. A giant metal pillar with spikes came flying at Tia who only closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Zatch holding it back.

"Tia! I'll make sure he wont ruin this concert. My book owner he's here find him. His name's Kiyo." Zatch said between grunts of pain. Tia just stood there not knowing what to do. "What are you doing? Get Kiyo. He's sitting in row L seat 18."

Tia finally snapped out of it and started running to the concert hall. "I'll be back as soon ad I can." Tia reached section L only to remember the night Maruss betrayed her. _Why am I helping him. He's only going to attack me after anyways._ Tia thought as she ran to the bsck of the stage.

Meanwhile Hyde madevit back to Eido quickly. But he was unable to get his attention as he was too distracted by Megumi to listen. "Eido it's important. A mamodo is here to ruin the concert." Hyde explained.

This caught Eido's attention, no one messes with his concert snd gets away with it. The teo ran out of their as fast as they could.

Shortly after Tia reached te stage. In between songs Megumi noticed Tia holding the book so the two raced off to battle Maruss. Tia and Megumi reached Maruss first and confronted him

"Zatch!" Tia yelled as she was worried for him as he was beaten badly. "I told you that you couldn't beat Maruss. Now you can barely stand."

"That's Zatch?" Megumi asked, "First Tia and now this defenseless child, I can't see how Tia once called you friend."

"GARON"

"SEOSHI." Megumi yelled as Tia placed here hands infront of her simmoning a giant shield that surrounded and protected them from the steel piller.

"SAISU" Megumi now yelled. This time a beam of energy flew out of Tia's hands and hit Maruss.

"You're attacks are still useless Tia." Maruss told the pair.

"GANZU GARON" Rembrant yelled. This time spiked balls shotbout towards the singer and here mamodo.

"MA SESHIELD" This time a circular shield appeared in front of the duo destroying Maruss's attack on impact.

"GARON" Thepiller came at them faster, they didn't have time to counter.

"JIKIR!" A blast of wind came from the hall pushing the piller off it's course. "You see Hyde, always make a badass entrance when you want to impress someone." Eido and Hyde both immediately ran over to Megumi and Tia respectively to see if they were all right. They just forgot about the other mamodo as well though.

"GARON" The piller came at them while theirnbacks were turned catching them by surprise knocking them both out cold.

"It doesn't matter if we can't hurt you, because if you can't break through our defense then you'll never be able to hit us." Megumi explained.

"Oh really? EI GARON!" A spiked ball on a chain came flying at the due.

"SEOSHI" The bubble like shield appeared to protect them.

"Not this time." Maruss said as he pulled on the chain pushing the ball under the ground and appearing inside the shield hitting Megumi and Tia. The pair were knocked down on the ground unable to move.

"Zatch, please get Megumi out of here. You're the only one who can." Tia began but noticed he wad gone. She waited for the next spell to come now, unable to move.

"GAR-" The spell was cut off before finishing.

"ZAKER" A new voice said as lightning blew Maruss backwards and standing in front of Tia was Zatch

 _So this is Kiyo. Zatch really came back for me._ Tia thought as she smiled.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Kiyo asked

"Who are you?" Megumi asked still shaken up from the attack.

"This is Kiyo, Zatch's book owner." Tia answered

"Ya we're fine, just had the wind knocked out of us." Megumi ginally answered

"Good." Was Kiyo's response causing Megumi to blush.

"Look out!" Tis yelled noticing Matuss about to attack

"ZAKER!" Kiyo yelled without turning around. "Good, we won't let them back into this building. Find somewhere safe to hide."

Megumi and Tia watched as Zatch fought evenly with Maruss. Tia wad unable to bring herself to fight alongside Zatch though. After watching and seeing that Zatch is still the same like he was in the mamodo world she decided to help out.

"Try to stop this. GIGANO GARANZU" A giant drill appeared in Maruss's hands and was heading towards Zatch.

"MA SESHIELD!" The circular shield appeared stopping the attack and giving Zatch the chsnce he needed.

"ZAKER!" The lightning flew from Zatch's mouth hitting Maruss and his book causing it to burn. After watching it burn Kiyo and Zatch turned towsrds Megumi and Tia who were ready to fight. Instead thry were surprised when they were thanked for saving them with that shield and then watched as the two ran to their seats.

"Stop! What are you doing. We could have burned your book. We're going to fight one day so why not now." Tia demanded.

"Tia, I will not fight you now. You're a good friend and if I lose this battle then I know someone else who could become a good king." Zatch responded.

"Well, when you put it that way." Was all tia could say as she was shocked. But she raised her hand to shake Zatch's and agreed that the two would bsttle it out as the last two mamodo. The group split up as Tia and Megumi went back stage as Zatch carried Potat back to Kiyo's seat.

Hyde and Eido awoke to find the battle over with Hyde disappointed ss he wanted to impress Tia. "Ah, I wanted to save that mamodo."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Eido teased as payback for all the times Hyde teased him.

The concert resumed and everyone enjoyed it. "Ahh. What I miss?" Nick asked as he woke up.

"I'll tell you later." Kiyo responded as he found something in his pocket. "Next time we'll be doing the saving. Until then take care. Megumi." Kiyo read the note to himself. He then returned his attention to the concert.


	10. Summertime Dangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own the OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

"So, you're leaving already?" Kiyo asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ya, Potat and I are heading back home for about 10 days to relax and visit family." Nick replied "What are your plans Kiyo?"

"Zatch and I are visiting my dad in Europe. He told me he found something that might have to do with Zatch and the other mamodo." Kiyo explained.

Riinngg, the school's bell went off signaling the end of school for the year. "Well, if I don't see you til the fall, take care and have fun." Nick said as he left the school. _Finally, a vacation where we can relax, no more fighting for the time being. Potat will enjoy this._ Nick thought as he reached his front door. He packed Potat and his bags and placed them at the front door. _Tomorrow, fun can begin._

"Nick! Wake up, we're going to be late!" Potat screamed. It was now 7:30am and their flight was scheduled for an 8:30 departure. The two rushed out the door luggage in arm as they raced to the airport. Luckily for them it wasn't too far.

"So, we have the house to ourselves for 10 days?" Eido asked in his sleep.

"Ya." Hyde responded.

The plane touched down in Boston and the two were picked up by the family Nick's father had left a day earlier as they could only get two tickets for the flight.

The days went by the same way everyday. They would get up, go do something around Boston and then returned home, but the 5th day was different. The duo were walking down a street when they saw a man with a top hat and a black coat. "Potat, could that be.." Nick began

"Dr. Riddles?" Potat finished. At the mention of his name the man took off. Curious to find out Nick and Potat followed him until they were in an alleyway with just themselves and the man. "Dr. Riddles. Is that you?" Potat asked the man. Upon completion of the question the man turned around showing it was him.

"Sorry to have you chase me," the doctor began "it's just I have important information to tell you and it felt like we were being followed by unwanted guests. I decided to lose them in the crowds of people and it seemed to work."

"Ya, Doctor Riddles knew the streets perfectly because he helped design the city." Kido spoke in awe of his partner.

"Actually, I had a map." The doctor replied.

"Whaaa!" Kido yelled shocked by this news.

"Anyways-" The doctor began before getting cut off.

"BIRAITSU" a voice yelled as a beam shot towards the four.

"Get down!" Dr. Riddles yelled as he pushed everyone to the ground. "That was close- argh!" He said as he was hit in the back.

"Dr. Riddles!" Kido said with concern

"Fighting here will do no good." Nick said while putting the doctor on his back. "We need somewhere that's open so we can see them." With that they ran off until they found a park where no one was at. "This'll do just fine."

"So, you've stopped running." A boy spoke, he looked different as parts of his body had been covered in technology especially his head. "I was getting annoyed, but you're lucky, you'll be able to tell everyone you were beat by the invincible Robnos."

"Oh yeah, try this. FIORE" An energy blast collided with Robnos sending him into a bush, but when he reemerged he was unharmed. "What, but that was a direct hit?"

"I told you, I'm invincible." Robnos gloated. "Ruki the spell."

"Right, BIRAITSU" the beam started to charge on his arm before firing. They tried to dodge, but with Nick carrying Dr. Riddles he was slower and barely dodged. That's when he noticed a second beam from a bush which hit Potat.

"You can drop the act. I know there is a second person attacking from that bush." Nick stated

"So you saw, I guess we should use our full power now. Time for the second spell."

"REI BURUK" The second Robnos flew towards the original Robnos combining to form one larger Robnos.

"This is my true form, before you weren't seeing even half of my full strength."

"BIRAITSU" This time the beam wad larger and came at them much faster.

"ZERUSEN!" Dr. Riddles read as Kido's fists enlargened and hit Robnos causing the beam to shoot into the sky.

"But.. you've been out cold. My beam hit you directly." Robnos stuttered as he was confused.

"I was faking it to draw you into a fake sense of security." The doctor replied.

* * *

Flashback:

"Nick." Dr. Riddles began after being hit. "I'm going to fske being injured. This way they'll drop their guard and when that happens I'll attack."

* * *

"You see, we outsmarted you. Now Nick combine our attacks and finish him. ZEGARUGA!" A beam of energy shot from Kido's mouth

"Potat ready!? FIOREGA" Energy blasts continued shooting from Potat and combined with Kido's blast making it even stronger.

"What are we to do Ruki? Biraitsu can't stop that attack." Robnos said with fear in his voice.

A new voice filled the area "ROND RADOM!" A whip of energy appeared grabbing Robnos and Ruki before they were hit. Nick and Dr. Riddles didn't see this though because of their own spells blocking the view

"Well, we did a good job today if I may say so." Dr. Riddles boasted.

"So what exactly did you want to tell me?" Nick asked

"Of course. Remember when we first met and I told you thst an evil mamodo was gathering forces. Well I was correct and they are beginning to move onto their next plan, collecting these."He said as hevpulled out a picture of what looked like a stone tablet. "These tablets are believed to hold a connection to the last battle for king, I don't have any ideas why they would want them though. In the meantime, I'm building a team of my own to defeat this evil mamodo and I'd like you to join us."

"Potat, what do you think?" Nick asked his partner.

"We're going to help fight." Potat answered without a second thought. "And we have allies yhat would be willing to fight alongside us as well."

Potat took out paper and a pen and wrote down Zatch, Danny, Hyde, Tia, and Kanchome's names.

"Well, I see you two have been finding friends who will help others out. Thank you, this fight will be much easier now, but the enemy will still be incredibly strong. I will continue to look for more possible allies and I'll let you know exactly how it goes." The doctor responded with gratitude as he walked away from the two.

That night the duo layed wide awake in their beds thinking over what they were told today about this evil mamodo finding others to fight on his side. "Potat, no matter what happens we will make sure Zatch becomes king. I promised you that and I'll keep that promise no matter what I have to do."

"I know, we'll fight this battle and protect our friends until the end."

Nick felt his eyes get heavy and started to drift to sleep. _I wonder how Zatch and Kiyo are doing in England._

* * *

Meanwhile across the Atlantic ocean Zatch and Kiyo were facing their own battle as they were face to face with a giant mamodo. "You can't possibly think you could beat Baltro and myself did you?" The man ruling the castle they were in asked "ZEBERU" The giant mamodo started to move as he tried to stomp on Zatch and Kiyo. The duo barely dodged the attack before another came at them. "ZEBERU" This time his arm came swinging at them.

"We have to try something Zatch. ZAKER!" Lightning shot from Zatch's mouth and hit Baltros arm causing it to fall off. "That's strange, I didn't think it would do that much damage." Kiyo said surprised. Then he noticed a burnt flower near the deattached arm. "Zatch, that's it, the mamodo controls the flowers. Just like with the knights. From now on, aim for any flowers on it's body."

This continued for a while where Baltro would attack them and Zatch would try to hit the flowers. After a while Zatch managed to hit every flower rendering the mamodo unable to move. Just as they thought they won, a tiny dog/polar bear like creature jumped out of the body.

"So, this is Baltro's true form." Zatch said.

"Huh, he isn't so bad after all." Kiyo said, but once he finished speaking Baltro attacked him showing that he was actually quite powerful. "Zatch, look this way. ZAKER" The lightning hit Baltro knocking him out. While that happened Kiyo took the book from the human and started demanding answers. "1,who are you and why did you kidnap these villagers. And 2, why kidnap a college professor."

"That's easy, my name's Steng and I kidnapped them because there was no one to stop me. As for the professor, a child who looked just like him asked me to." Steing said as he pointed towards Zatch.

"Zatch, let's free the rest of the prisoners and then we'll burn the book okay."

"Ya, let's find your father quickly." After searching they managed to locate every single person in the castle. Everyone started to head towards the exit when Kiyo was surprised by a punch from Baltro. "Kiyo! How'd you escape?" Zatch asked as Baltro grabbed his book.

"Did you really think Baltro's claws wouldn't be able to cut through rope?" Steng asked as the two jumped onto Baltro's robotic armor. "Have fun escaping. ZEBERUSEN!" This time Baltro summoned flowers which stuck to the castle pulling it apart. "In less than two minutes this castle will collapse." Steng said as he and Baltro flew off in the armored body. The two landed away from the castle and started to run on foot when they were approached by a boy with white hair who looked like Zatch. "You, you had me kidnap the professor knowing that those two would come. Why?"

"So you could destroy them, which I see you didn't." The boy said as his hand glowed.

"ZAKER" A voice said, the person was not close enough to be seen. The lightning shot out of the hand and was white in color, the two waited for it to hit, but they were captured by a whip like structure and were carried away.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Demanded Steng.

"Is that anyway to thank me?" Was all the person said as the three disappeared.

Later that night the village threw a party in honor of Zatch and Kiyo for helping them out. While everyone was partying, Kiyo explained the whole battle to become king of the mamodo world and asked if he could show them where he found Zatch.

"Kiyo, I can't accompany you due to work, but I can give you a map." Mr. Takemine explained. "I'd also like you to take a look at the tablet I told you about when you get back, alright."

"Ya, thanks. We'll be leaving in the morning though."

The town partied for a few more hours before everyone went to bed. The next morning Kiyo and Zatch were up early heading to the forest Zatch was found in.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I had Baltro and Robnos survive for now. I plan on having one more mamodo join with Zofis, I just haven't decided who yet. Please leave suggestions. Right now I'm thinking of either Baransha, Zorboran, or An anime only mamodo.**


	11. BAO ZAKERGA! Dragon of Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

"Zatch don't run so far ahead!" Kiyo yelled towards his partner. "I think my father's map might be wrong. We've been walking all day, yet there isn't any sign of a village."

"Kiyo, I found it. The village is right over this hill." Zatch yelled back.

 _Well if the map is right then the forest Zatch was found in should be near by._ Kiyo thought as the duo reached the outskirts of the village. "Strange, I wonder where everyone is, it's like a ghost town here."

Just then two men came walking by when they happened to notice Zatch. The two ended up running off yelling behind them.

"Hey Kiyo, did you notice that they ran off after seeing me?" Zatch asked. "I must be pretty well known around here and they left to throw a party."

"That's not why they ran from you!" Kiyo yelled at his oblivious partner "Anyway we should be heading towards the forest over there." The two continued walking until they reached the forest's edge. "Well, there's no turning back now." And with that the duo set forth within the forest.

They continued to walk aimlessly through the forest for over an hour until they uncovered a clearing with a crator near it. "Kiyo!" Zatch said while shaking "This place, I remember something here. I-I used to live here peacefully with the animals of this forest. The days were great, playing with my friends, but the nights were lonely and I never slept well here. Then one night someone appeared, he looked just like me and he attacked me."

"That attack must of created the crator." Kiyo deduced from the story. "And the aftereffects must of wiped your memory. But why didn't he burn your book?"

"I don't know, I wish I could remember more, but I can't." Zatch said noticing his book was now shining. "Kiyo the book!"

"Your right. Let's see, the fourth spell Bao Zakerg-" Kiyo began before Zatch covered his mouth.

"We can't cast it here, we don't know what it will cause." Zatch scolded his friend.

"You're right, why don't we head back to where we're staying. I don't think we're going to find anymore answers around here." Kiyo said as he started to walk out of the forest.

The next day they headed to the coast to try out the new spell. This way no one would be around in case something went wrong. "Okay Zatch, are you ready? The fourth spell BAO ZAKERGA!" Kiyo yelled, but nothing happened. "Let's try that again BAO ZAKERGAAH!" Kiyo yelled in fear as Zatch turned and faced him as he was casting the spell. "What are you doing, trying to kill me Zatch?"

"Huh, sorry Kiyo, it's just.. I heard music nearby and it caught my attention." Zatch said, explaining his actions as he ran off in the direction he heard the music coming from. When Zatch finally stopped running the only person nearby was a young boy in a green one piece suit dancing and repeatinv the same sounds.

"Yopopoi, Topopoi, Sopopopoi" The young child sung as he performed a dance with it. Zatch was amazed by it and joined in only to be attacked when a girl jumped from the tree above them and landed on him.

"Alright Yopopo, we caught the mamodo following us." The young girl said proudly until she noticed it was Zatch. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Kiyo finally caught up to Zatch and met the two others who were with him. "You just said 'mamodo' correct?" He asked not knowing if he heard correctly.

"Yes I did, you see it's a long story that I can explain over lunch." The girl said as she spread out a blanket and pulled out lunch for everyone. "Anyways my names Jem, one second I'm sorry." Jem said as she handed Yopopo his lunch. "You know the rules, eat over there." Yopopo then headed over near the cliff and started eating. Zatch decjded to join him and they started doing Yopopo's dance. As this was happening Jem explained everything she knew about the battle to become king to Kiyo. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true."

"Oh, I believe you. I believe you because Zatch is a mamodo as well. But don't worry, we don't fight friendly mamodo, only evil ones or any that attack us first." Kiyo reassured Jem. "Now, why do you treat him like that?"

"Because I hate him! He ruined my life. Because of him my family was hurt by another mamodo." Jem began before Zatch sat down.

"He tires you out with that dance, I don't know how he does it all that time." Zatch said.

"Oh, don't get me started on that dance. You see, he uses it to attract mamodo to him hoping that he can find the one who hurt my family. But he doesn't realize that he has no chance of beating him."

"Hey, where'd Yopopo go!? He was just here a second ago." Zatch asked as he was shocked that the child could disappear so quickly.

"He's here." Was all Jem said before she ran off in the direction she knew Yopopo went.

The found Yopopo fighting a rather large mamodo that seemed to have his body covered in a rock like armor protecting himself. "What does he think he's doing!?" Jem asked.

"He's fighting for you." Zatch answered. "He doesn't want you to get hurt, so he fighting alone. He wants to get the mamodo that hurt you, and your family no matter how much pain he's in."

"ZAKER!" Lightning shot from Zatch but just brushed off of the mamodo.

"You'll have to do better to hurt Kikuropu." The british gentleman said. "AMURUK" As the mamodo's fist grew in size as he swung at Zatch and Yopopo.

The duo dodged the attack and they both launched their own attacks at Kikuropu.

"ZAKER!"

"MIKER!" Jem read, a trail of musical notes flew at the enemy, but neither attacks did anything to harm him.

"AMURSEN" rocks were being shot out of Kikuropu's arms toward the four of them.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo yelled as a shield filled with electricity appeared before them, but it wasn't enough as the attack broke through. "Zatch, let's try the fourth spell. BAO ZAKERGA!" But once again nothing happened shocking Kiyo.

"Let's end this, EMRON!" The brit yelled as Kikuropu's arms extended towards Jem while on fire.

"Yopopo!" Yopopo yelled as he threw his body into the arms, moving thrm just enough so they wouldn't hit Jem. Unfortunately, the arms still hit his book causing it to light on fire.

"Yopopo!" Zatch, Kiyo, and Jrm yelled seeing his book burning.

"Why won't you work you stupid book." Kiyo said as he was upset over Yopopo's book. Just then the book grew brighter than ever before. "BAO ZAKERGA!" This time a gigantic dragon made of lightning appeared ad he flew towards the enemy. The attack managed to rip the armor off of Kikuropu leaving him defenceless.

"Yopopo, finish him off!" Zatch yelled to the fading mamodo.

"DOREMIKERU!" Jem yelled as an even stronger blast than before collided with the enemy causing his book to burn. "No! The fire won't go out." Jem yelled in defeat having thrown the book into the ocean trying to put the fire out. Yopopo seeing Jem distraught walked over to her and hugged here. "Yopopo, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'M sorry for how I treated you. The truth is I don't know how to say what I really mean. The truth is I love you, I don't hate you."

Hearing this made Yopopo glad as a smile formed across his face as he spoke "Jem" before returning to the mamodo world.

Three days passed before they were ready to leave, but before they headed for their flight Mr. Takemine had Kiyo something in private. "Kiyo," he began as he pulled a sheet off the table. "is what I wanted you to see. As you can tell the writing on this tablet is the same as the writing in Zatch's book. Also, the creature looks like it could have come from his world and the tablet was located in ruins dating back 1000 years when the last battle occured. You're the only one who isn't working on this project to see this and I'd like to keep it that way. If I find anything else about it I'll let you know."

After what seemed like forever the duo reached Japan and went to receive their luggage only to be surprised to find a horse with it.

"Ah, that's my friend I made in England when you talked to your father. He must of followed us here." Zatch said with awe.

"Mere Mere Me." Was all the horse was able to say.

"Well, if you're a friend of Zatch's," Kiyo began, but never finished as the horse bit his hand. "Ahhhhh!"

The horse followed the duo to Kiyo's house, but neither noticed him until they were at the front door. Kiyo tried to lose the horse, but he followed them to his room and pulled a spell book from Kiyo's bag.

"He's a mamodo, and he hid his book, in my bag." Kiyo said with the most confused expression on his face.

Just then his mother appeared saying they had visitors as Tia, Potat, and Nick came into the room.

"Welcome back." Tia said as she was excited to see Zatch again.

"You guys will never believe this." Zatch began, "This horse is a mamodo."

"Are you sure Zatch, it doesn't seem likely." Nick said, but as soon as he finished speaking the horse mamodo had bit Nick's hand.

After much arguing over what to do with the was decided that it would stay with Zatch and Kiyo against his wishes. So to make it fair Kiyo was allowed to name it.

"Since your a pony and I wany you gone, your name is now Ponygon"

Everyone enjoyed the name except Ponygon as his name was Schneider back in the mamodo world

The group of six spent the night catching up on what the others did. Kiyo told the story's about their fight with Baltro and about Jem and Yopopo while Nick talked about Robnos. As the night dragged on the group split with Nick and Potat heading home while Tia had Kiyo and Zatch walk her home instead just so she could be slone with just ghe two of them.

Later that night Zatch was wide awake. "Kiyo?"

"Yes Zatch?" Kiyo replied unable to sleep due to thinking of the tablet

"I just wanted to say it's good to be home."

"It really is Zatch."

The two boys then drifted off to sleep


	12. The Price of Art

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

"Wow, the Shimera statue is in town this week." Kiyo read from the paper.

"Kiyo, what's so special about a rock?" Zatch asked while eyeing a picture of the statue.

"Well Zatch, picture a 10 foot long yellowtail and that feeling you have is what people have towards this piece of art."

"10 feet long." Was all Zatch said as he thought of a yellowtail being that long.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city.

"Now Danny boy, you're not going to disappoint me are you? I've already told them what a good, well behaved young man you are." Mr. Goldo began before Danny started puking out the window from his motion sickness. "Why do I even bother? Just, behave yourself alright Danny boy."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid!" Was Danny response

"Well you had me fooled. You certainly act like one."

"Listen here." Danny began before Mr. Goldo cut him off.

"I see you still lack manners, maybe if I toss this book." Mr. Goldo said as he moved Danny's book towards the window.

"No. No, that isn't necessary. You're the boss Mr. Goldo." Danny said as his partner put the book down.

"Good. Now your job is to protect that staute with your life."

"I know, I don't see what you humans love about this rock?" Danny asked.

"It's called art, it's got the power to move and deeply inspire people. And I won't let you insult it." Was Mr. Goldo's answer.

The duo sat in silence the rest of the ride until they reached the museum that the Shimera was to be on display. "Oh Danny boy, I have a job for you."

"What now, I've done everything you've asked. You're overworking me." Danny complained.

"I was only going to ask you to get us something to eat. I saw a stand that sells fish donuts not too far from here." Mr. Goldo said handing Danny money. Danny didn't say anything as his stomach rumbled at the thought of food and then he left.

"Hey! They really do look like fish, that's kinda cool." Danny said as he took one from his bag and threw it in his mouth. That's when he noticed someone staring.

"Hey, mister. Can I have one?" Zatch asked kindly unaware that this was a mamodo.

"No way, these are mine. Hey wait a minute." Danny said as he put Zatch in a full Nelson. "You almost had me, but their isn't one mamodo who can't tell a mamodo apart from a human. So where's your partner?"

"He isn't here." Zatch claimed as he started to fight back.

Danny was surprised by this mamodo's strenght and the two started fighting while Ponygon mearly watched. After a while they both stopped to catch their breath. "You're not to bad kid. What's your name."

"Zatch. But I didn't come to fight, I came to see the statue as I was told it was better than a 10 foot long yellowtail." Zatch said while confusing Danny.

"Well, I hate to break the news but the exhibit isn't until tomorrow. But, I know a guy so I can get you in today. Follow me." He said as they walked towards the museum. When they reached the room that the staute was supposed to be in they found Mr. Goldo tied up and the statue gone. "Mr. Goldo, what happened here?"

"Well, because you took your time the thieves who were disguised as the museum workers stole the statue and left for the docks. You had one job Danny and now we have to retrieve the statue because you couldn't do your job." Mr. Goldo scolded his partner.

"I'm coming too." Zatch spoke up. "Ponygon, take this nkte to Kiyo. He should be out of school by now and should be able to help." Zatch asked his friend.

"Meru Meru Me!" The horse mamodo cried as he left with the note.

"Now then, lets get going." Mr. Goldo claimed. The trio reached the dock in no time and began searching before they found a rather large boat. "This must be the ship. They probably transfer their stolen goods on it."

The three then barged threw with Danny punching the door down so that Zatch and Mr. Goldo could use it as a shield from the thugs. Danny ran threw the room taking the men out with his swift punches making it seem too easy.

Meanwhile Kiyo returned home to see Potat sitting at his front steps by himself.

"Hey, where's Zatch? Why you by yourself Potat?" Kiyo asked the boy.

"Well, Nick wouldn't let me go to school, and when I came here Zatch wasn't home so I've been sitting here waiting." He admitted

Just then Ponygon ran around the corner jumping on Kiyo and making sure he got the note Zatch made. "Hm, a note from Zatch. To bad I cant read it!" Kiyo yelled in anger. The note was actually a picture of Zatch, boats and a statue.

"Let me see." Potat said as he took the note. "Hm, I think he wants us to head to the docks."

Back at the docks Danny was disposing of the thugs with relative ease when they started shooting him. The pain and injuries caused him to collapse. "Mr. Goldo, why don't you help Danny?" Zatch pleaded with the old man. But no matter how much pain Danny received, no spell was cast.

"Now, JIORUK!" Just then Danny's injuries were healed and he regained his strenght. "You see Zatch, my Danny doesn't have fancy powers like the other mamodo, so far we only have one spell. And that spell heals Danny no matter how injured he is, combine that with his fighter's mentality and as long as I cast it correctly he can't lose." Unfortunately the head leader overheard this and decided to attack Mr. Goldo.

"I'd stop if I were you. Unless you want the old man dead." The boss shouted.

"Mr. Goldo!" Danny said with concern

"What are you doing! I told you before, no matter what happens protect the statue!" But Danny couldn't risk Mr. Goldo's life and stopped.

 _Where's Kiyo? If he was here we could stop him._ Zatch thought, but as soon as the thought was finished a familiar voice was heard.

"ZAKER!" Kiyo yelled as lightning hit the boss knocking him out cold.

"Hey, Danny's here!" Potat yelled with joy. "Why doesn't anyone let me know when you're around. It's not fair." He finished as he ran up to his big brother figure.

"Hey, it's been a while, but nows not the time. Later we can hang out okay."

Later after the thugs were arrested the group of five were in Mr. Goldo's limo. Kiyo, Zatch, Potat, and Mr. Goldo were in the back while Danny drove the car. "So Zatch, I see you made a new friend and one who's like a big brother to you."

"I wouldn't say he's a good influence Kiyo, he couldn't even do his job." Mr. Goldo said.

Turning around Danny said "One, I've done a good job with Potat and two, I stopped so that you wouldn't die."

"Danny llok out." Kiyo yelled, but it was too late. Danny tried to avoid the oil tanker but he still hit it causing it too fall on the car. In a quick decision Danny caught the oil container and held it while everyone got out.

"Zatch, blow this thing up. Please, teh Shimera is in the car and it will crush it. Please do it I can't hold this much longer." Danny pleaded in pain

"Well, with your book you'll be able to heal right away. Kiyo, cast the spell." Zatch asked of his partner.

"But, I forgot the book in the car." Mr. Goldo remembered

Everyone stood there silent until Potat spoke up. "But, I didn't. Danny always looked out for me, protected me even when it didn't involve him. He taught me how to fight and this was the least I cojld do." He finished showing Danny's book in his arms.

"Alright then, ZAKER!" Lightning shot from Zatch's mouth and hit the oil container making it explode.

"JIORUK!" Mr. Goldo said immediately so that Danny's injuries could heal. "Danny you did a good job. You protected the statue, even risked your lice for it" he said tears forming.

"You're losing it, you left out the boy after my name." Danny said starting to cry.

"No, you proved your not a boy anymore."

"Well, once the crying is over you guys can stay with me and Nick."Potat said as he was tired of seeing them cry. "Trust me, he wont take no for an answer."

"Potat's right, you're both family to us, so stay the night at our house. Its already getting late." Nick said, agreeing with his partner.

Later that nighg Nick pulled Danny and Mr. Goldo aside and asked them a question he had on his mind. "Have either of you seen a tablet that looks like this one." He asked as he handed the duo a picture of the stone tablets Dr. Riddles told him about.

"They look familiar, like I've seen them before, but nothing rings a bell." Was all Danny had to say before Potat dragged him away.

"No, I'm sorry Nick I haven't seen anything like that either. But if I do find one you're the first I'll let know." He said before a smile crossed his face "Danny doesn't show it often, but he truely cares for those close to him. You can see it by how he treats Potat. Even before I might that younger mamodo Danny would tell me stories about his younger brother Potat. Only for himto explain he wasnt really related. Even today, Danny risked his life for my happyness, but I don't know what I would have done if Danny left yet. He's a son to me, like and your brothers are grandsons to me."

"It'll be alright, so how long are you in town for?" Nick asked changing the subject as he didn't know what to say.

"About another three days then it's off to South Korea."

"Well, at least stay here until you leave. I insist."

"I wouldn't have it anyother way." The old man said. "Well it's getting late. Good night. "He said as he walked to the last guest room in the house.

"Too bad Eido and Hyde are away for a few days, they would have enjoyed meeting these two." Nick said quietly to himself. "Good night guys." He said as he went to his room.

The two mamaodo were up until the early mourning telling their stories of the battle until Potat passed out on the couch. Danny decided it was time for him to catch a little sleep after what happened and laid down on the other couch and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Learning The Ropes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

 _This not how I pictured my Sunday going._ Kiyo thought to himself as he walked to the hardware store. _Why should I have to fix the front wall. Especially when it was Zatch and Ponygon who broke it._

"Hey mister." A young child called breaking Kiyo from his thoughts. "Can you tell me where the toy store is?"

"Ya, it's right over there." Kiyo said as he pointed across the street.

"Thanks mister." The child yelled as he ran towards the street.

"Hey! Stop, the cross light id still red!" Kiyo yelled to the child, but it was too late a car wss heading right at him.

"RIGRON!" A voice yelled out as ropes flew out of a ladybug like creature's hands and lifting the car over the kid until he was safe.

"That guy, he has a mamodo." Kiyo said out loud. "Hey, wait a second!" He yelled towards the man, but he disappeared into the crowd. Kiyo headed over to the hardware store now that the man was gone. On his way home he noticed that there was a large group gathered in the park so he decided to investigate. _That's the guy from before._ Kiyo thought as he saw the man playing a flute. In fact he could play multiple instruments with relative ease. _These two aren't causing any problems, better leave before I'm noticed._ He thought as he crept away.

"What color's your book? Mine's Azure." The man said as he turned to see Kiyo. "Don't worry, I just want to talk, unless you want to fight." He said as he had noticed Kiyo grabbing at his book. The trio walked a little until they found an area that was deserted. "My name's Apollo, and this is Rops." He said introducing himself. "You see, I just enjoy travelling. I don't really care who becomes the next king." Apollo began to explain before Rops started hitting him. "I know, you hate it when I say that. But anyways, what's your name?"

"My names Kiyo, and my mamodo partner is Zatch. I know this is gonna sound corny, but Zatch has really helped me out a lot, so in return I promised him that I would make him king." Kiyo told Apollo. "So you really don't care about the mamodo world?"

"Well, you see, my family owns a financial group in America and I'm to take it over whe I return. But before I lead a company I wanted to see the world, and I met Rops on the journey. Since then other mamodo have attacked us, but we've won rather easily and have never burnt a book."

"So, why do you two travel together then?"

"Because he's cute and it's fun travelling with Rops, he's a great companion. His powers are useful, but I could do without. I just like to avoid people and travel on my own." He explained.

 _These two, they haven't been corrupted from the power of fighting or try to do whatever it takes to win, they're just generally good people._ Kiyo thought as he stood up. "Sorry, to leave, but I have a wall to fix." Kiyo said as he walked away before turning around. "Are ou really ok like this?" He asked only to receive blank stares. "I don't know why I'm saying this. Maybe because you two don't really seem happy. Anyways, bye."

"Wait! Kiyo, you seemed really big to me right now and I've decided. Kiyo will you fight me? You see, sooner or later are mamodo will have to leave us and I'd like to fight before then. As for a location I noticed an abandoned quarry on my way into town. We'll meet there in two hours." Apollo said as he got up and started to leave. Kiyo was still shocked, but he rushed home to get Zatch.

"Zatch! Hurry up ee have a battle in less yhan two hours!" Kiyo yelled as he entered the front yard to see Zatch, Ponygon, and Potat trying to glue the wall.

"Okay, I'm letting go guys." Zatch told the other mamodo. But as soon ad he let go, the wall collapsed again. "Kiyo! I'm sorry, we've been trying to gix the wall but Ponygon ate the glue." Zatch started before he began to cry.

"Meru Meru Me." Ponygon cried as he ran off upset.

"Ponygon, come back. I can't reach the high levels without you." Zatch said as he tried placing the bricks back together only to have them fall again and for Zatch to cry again.

 _Can we really win with Zatch in this state?_ Kiyo wondered to himself.

After a short walk they reached the quarry with Apollo and Rops already waiting. "I'm glad you decided to fight, but I didn't know you had two mamodo." Apollo said as he noticed Potat.

"Why are you here!" Kiyo yelled at the other mamodo.

"Well Nick's helping Mr. Goldo pack for his flight and I was getting bored so I followed you after you and Zatch left your house. I thought it would be better than helping pack." He answered innocently.

"Well, anyway its time to begin. RIGRON!" Apollo yrlled as Rops used his ropes to lift a giant boulder above them.

"Zatch lets end this quickly. ZAKER!" Kiyo yelled as Zatch shot towards the boulder. "Now what are you going to do. Are you going to cast a spell to stop the rocks?"

"No, there's no need." Was all Apollo said as he dodged every falling rock. "Using the rock I lifted, you are smart." He said as he caught a rock and threw it towards Zatch's book hitting it out of Kiyo's hand. "But you'll have to do better to win." Rops was standing over the book ready to burn it. "Kiyo, I haven't been this excited in a long time, please fight me like you would anyone else. Next time I will burn your book."

Kiyo was beginning to become nervous and uneasy until Zatch brought him back to his senses. "Direct me Kiyo. Tell me what to do."

"Right, let's try our ultimate attack BAO ZAKERGA!" The duo waited for thedragon to appear, but nothing happened. "This is just like when it failed when we fought alongside Yopopo." Kiyo said.

"I really thought something amazing would happen." Apollo said disappointingly. "RIGRON!" He yelled as Rops picked rocks up and threw them at Zatch.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo yelled as the shield appeared before them bouncing the rocks back. Unfortunately Apollo dodged the rocks alongside Rops and both were unharmed. "What, how did he know Rashield's effect? Anyway, Zatch now. ZAKER!" As they aimed for Rops hitting him directly.

"Rops, are you okay?" Apollo asked, but when he saw his friends face he knew the answer. Rops wanted to become king and Apollo never thought of that as they travelled. "Rops, I will make you king. Now lets show them our true strength. DINO RIGRON!" This time the ropes had steel anchors attached to them as they lifted an even bigger boulder than the last one.

Kiyo noticed that the boulder was swaying as Apollo was growing tired and having a hard time controlling it. "Zatch, we only have one spell that can counter that. BAO ZAKERGA!" This time the dragon appeared and as it approached the other pair Rops threw his boulder. The two attacks collided when Bao tried to destroy the boulder. The strain of the spell left Kiyo unable to move as he laid there on the ground. "No! Zatch watch out, they can still attack."

"Actually, I hit my max as well. I can't move an inch." Apollo told his opponent. "How about we call it a draw and settle it another time?"

"Ya, I like that."

Later after both Kiyo and Apollo regained their strength the group of five sat their talking. "Kiyo, I noticed during the battle that your book was building up power, but when you released that last spell it was gone." Apollo told Kiyo.

"But how. The more spells a person casts the less energy should remain."

"Well, during a fight you have more than one emotion, so what I understand is that as the battle goes on, tension increases in the book and is used at the end. That's why the exhaustion after our last spells. It feeds off of our remaining strength and adds the tension causing us to become exhausted faster. "Apollo explained.

"So Bao, which has an amazing power also has a drawback. Its a last resort move as I will be to tired to cast another spell." Kiyo said. "Apollo, do mind staying over my house? I would like to hear a few stories of your travels."

"Ya, no problem. I think Rops and I would enjoy that." Apollo responded.

"Before anyone leaves, I have a question." Potat spoke up. "Apollo, Rops, would you like to help Zatch, myself and our friends? You see, we believe that evil mamodo are joining forces to wipe out all the remaining good mamodo. So we created a group that would help each other out if we were ambushed. Would you like to join and help?" He asked as he pulled out the pin they've been using to recognize friends with.

 _Now I see, Potat wanted to see what they were like. To see if they could be trustworthy and help us if we're in danger_. Kiyo thought to himself.

"Well, lets head back to my place." Kiyo said as he stood up.

"Actually, could you give me a map, I'd actually like to walk by myself if that's alright."

"Ah, ya sure. That's no problem at all." He said as he wrote directions down on paper.

Later that night Apollo and Rops approached Kiyo's house to see Zatch, Potat and Kiyo finishing up the wall they needed to fix. After they finished they all headed inside except for Potat who heade home to help bring Danny and Mr. Goldo to the airport. The four spent the night listening to each other's stories about their travels and the adventures they have had since the battle for king began. The next morning Kiyo and Zatch awoke to see that Apollo and Rops had left during the night and left them a note. "Dear Zatch and Kiyo," Kiyo began reading. "Thank you for letting us stay the night. I'm sorry we didn't stay longer, but Rops wanted to get going, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Until then grow stronger as Rops and I will be growing as well, waiting for our rematch with you guys. Signed Apollo." Kiyo finished reading as he put the note down.

The travelling duo were now on the outskirts of Mochinoki city as they were heading on a new adventure. "Which way you want to head now Rops?" Apollo asked as Rops ran ahead and Apollo followed his friend.


	14. The Amusement Park Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

Megumi and Tia were riding a train as they approached Mochinoki Amusement park where they were to spend the day with Zatch and Kiyo as Megumi had a day off from her pop idol work. "I'm really excited to have fun today Tia. I don't know how you got this set up."

"It was nothing. They were more than happy to come.

* * *

Flashback:

"So, what do you think? Next Saturday we'll all meet at the amusement park for 11:00am. Okay?" Tis asked the boys.

"I don't know, would Megumi really want to spend the day with a boring person like me?" Kiyo asked the red head mamodo.

"You two have a lot in common. I mean you both have a mamodo right?"

"If you say so, then sure."

Just then Potat came into Kiyo's room seeing if Zatch could play.

 _Why now?_ Tia thought to herself. _I wanted it to be just Zatch, Kiyo, Megumi and myself._ "Potat, do you and Nick want to come to the amusement park on Saturday with us?" She asked.

"No thanks, we already have plans that day." Potat replyed.

"So don't forget 11:00 am on Saturday."

"Don't worry, we won't forget." Kiyo reassured her.

* * *

 _Tia really has changed since Zatch helped us._ Megumi thought. _She's much happier, I've never seen her smile this much before._ She thought as she stared at a daydreaming Tis who had a slight blush on her face.

"Next stop for Mochinoki Amusement Park." The conductor announced.

"Tia, come on stop daydreaming. This is our stop."

"I wasn't daydreaming. You think I was thinking of Kiyo, but you're the one who thinks about him."

From the train station it was about a ten minute walk to the park entrance. "I wonder if they're here yet?" Tia asked with excitement in her voice.

"You're excited aren't you Tia?" Megumi asked her partner who merely shock her head up and down. After reaching the entrance they saw two familiar faces arguing with each other.

"Kiyo, no fair your ice cresm is bigger." Zatch complained.

"No yours is just smaller." Kiyo said back as he finished eating his cone as Megumi and Tia approached the duo. "Zatch, Megumi and Tia are here." He said as he waved to their friends.

"Now we can go in?"

"Yes Zatch"

The four entered the park and immediately the two mamodo were in complete awe.

"Come on, we've got to go on every ride." Tia said as she grabbed Zatch's hand and pulled him towards the closest ride. With their partners behind them.

The group went on many rides before they walked by a commotion that was occuring. "I wanna ride, I wanna ride!" A young child cried while rolling on the ground.

"Purio, knock it off you're making a scene." A bearded man in a dress said as he passed by on a robotic panda.

"Well, at least I'm not on a baby ride. And why not let Zorboran ride, you're just dragging him." Purio said to the man. "Lupa, if they won't let me ride I'll blow it up."

"Sometimes I spoil you, don't I" Lupa said as she opened a spellbook.

"What! They're going to attack the ride, wiyh people on it?" Kiyo said out loud. "Zatvh, we have to fo something. ZAKER!" Lightning shot from Zatch and landed in front of the duo before the group of four were running from Purio snd Luppa. "Okay, they don't use the pools at this time so we'll fight there." The group reached the pool and waited until the duo approached them. "If you leave now then we won't fight you."

"Oh, but we've been itching for a fight, now that we combined powers." Purio said as the msn from brfore and his lizard appeared. "Hige, what took so long."

"I had to put more money in the machine, it timed out." Explained Hige "But now, we can start."

"You see," began Purio "Alone we're strong, but together we'er unbeatable. Even if you two partnered up as well you cant beat us." Bragged Purio.

"DAREIDO!" Lupa yelled as a purpleish blue slimenshot from Purio's mouth and hit Zatch.

"Are you ok?" Tia asked her fellow mamodo.

"Ya, it doesn't hurt, it's just squishy." Zatch explained.

"Zatch, I don't know what it does, maybe it's like acid so take your shoes off."Kiyo told his partner. Just then they noticed his shoes harden and stick to the ground. "That was close. So that liquid sticks you to the ground."

"Lets see them stop this. DOGURAK!" Hige yelled as Zoboron fired a giant ball of energy towards the four. They saw that it was huge, but after a while saw how slow it was.

"Megumi, a shield." Tia asked her partner.

"Right, MA SESHILED!" As the circular shield appeared and disintegrated the attack.

"Now, Lupa, Purio lets use our counterattack" Hige yelled as the duo charged towards Zatch and the group.

Purio and Lupa grabbed on to Tia and Megumi respectively as they were least expecting it. "My, my you're kinda cute. After I win I'll make you my bride." Purio told Tia, which only made her upset. But that was his plan, make her drop her guard and get her then.

But Zatch saw through this as he pushed Tia away right as the spell was cast. "POREIDO!" Luppa read as a light green slime covered Zatch's body before the duo retreated.

"Zatch, are you alright?" Kiyo asked.

"No, I cant move my body at all." Zatch said in pain.

"Lets hit them while they're down, formation two" Just then the humans switchef mamodo as they ran towards the group. "DOGURAK!" As the same energy attack came at them.

"This again. My shield can stop that." Tia bragged.

"But what about an attack from both sides?" Lupa asked as she opened her book. "DAREIDO" Just then Hige started spinning Purio around so his liquid was heading towards them in multiple directions.

"I don't only have one shield you know." Tia told them.

"SEIUSHI!" Megumi yelled as a bubble covered them from both attacks. "Tia, how are you holding up?"

"This attack is stronger than I thought." Was her reponse before the shield broke causing them to be knocked down.

"Are you okay Tia?" Megumi asked as she saw the huge lump on Tia's head.

"Just a little headache. That's all, but I'm going to have fun today. It's not easy with early morning photo shoots and late night concerts, so all I want is some fun on our one day off. But they have to ruin it. Megumi."

"Right. SAISU!" Megumi said as a blade of energy hit Hige and Purio dead on, but the group knew it didn't do much to them.

"We're going to need Zaker to win this, but Zatch still can't move on his own yet." Kiyonsaid as he noticed some of Purio's liquid on the ground. "Wait, I have a plan." Kiyo then told everyone his plan as Tia began to blush at the thought of having Zatch so close to her.

"No, no no!" Tia argued.

"Its the only way to win Tia." Megumi told her.

"Fine, but just this one time Zatch."

"ZAKER!" Kiyo yelled as lightning just missed the other pair of mamodo.

"The poison shouldn't have worn off yet." Lupa reassured her partners. "See, only one mamodo came to attack."

"DOGURAK!" The giant ball of energy came at them once again.

"MA SESHIELD." Once again the shield stopped the attack and then Tia spun around revealing Zatch glued to her back. They had used the remains of the last Darido so that Zatch could move.

"Lets finish it here Zatch. BAO ZAKERGA!" The giant dragon appeared as he crashed upon the four enemies burning both their books. "Finally, it's over."

"Now we can go have fun again." Tia said, back to her cheerful attitude.

After a few minutes so Kiyo could regain his strength, the group returned to the park and went on a few more rides before stopping for lunch. "Wow Megumi you made all this."

"Now Kiyo, that sounded like you thought pop idols didn't to cook." Megumi teased him.

"No, not at all." He tried correcting himself, but was flustered. "Hey Tia, can I ask you a question about Zatch?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Potat told us that Zatch had no family in the mamodo world. You wouldn't happen to know if he had any siblings or any type of extended family?" Kiyo waited for a response, but Tia was distracted by watching Zatch. She was miling and had a deep blush on her face. "Uh, Tia."

"Oh, right. Lets see, I don't know about family, but I can say he is an only child."

"What are you to talking about, is it me?" Megumi asked playfully.

"No, we were talking about Zatch." Kiyo told her.

"I see, she told me about his memory lost. Tia doesn't like to talk about her past either." She said as the two humans watched their partners fight over Zatch's Volcon. "Alright dig in."

"Wow, this looks amazing!" Kiyo said complementing Megumi on her cooking.

"Kiyo, I think this is a thank you for when we helped them out."

Hearing this made Tia blush and the blush only got redder as she tried to give Zatch a lunch she made for him.

"Hey Zatch, Tia made you lunch as well." Kiyo said as he saw the lunch.

"No, I made this for Kiyo, here you go eat up." She said as she gave Kiyo the box.

 _What wss that about. I know she made that meal for Zatch._ Megumi thought to herself.

* * *

Flashback:

"That's a lot of food isn't it?" Megumi asked Tia.

"Well, it's for Zatch. Mamodo eat more than humans so it makes sense that the portions are bigger." Tia explained. "Plus, I've never cooked for Zatch, but I can tell he's a big eater."

"That'll never fit!" Megumi said once she saw the size of the food.

* * *

"Kiyo, I just realized I forgot to pack drinks, help me get some." Megumi asked as an excuse so Tia could be alone with Zatch.

Once they were gone Tia's face was red from her blushing due to her being with just Zatch while eating lunch made by her, that is until she saw him drooling. "Zatch, that's bad manners!" She yelled at the mamodo.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so hungry. And the food from the box you made looks so good." Zatch said. This made Tia felt happy as she worked hard on that meal to impress Zatch.

"Well, you can't help it then. Why don't we eat the meal I made. I hope you enjoy it, I worked really hard on it."

After finishing eating the group had time to go on a few rides and decided to end the day on the merry go round.

"Today was great!" Zatch yelled to the others. "Lets spend your next day off together as well."

"Ya." Tia said agreeing.

"Kiyo, thanks for showing me a great time. I really enjoyed." Megumi said as she winked at Kiyo.

"No problem. Maybe we could spend your next day off together as well."

"It's a date."

"A date!? Oh, a date, yeah cool." Megumi laughed at Kiyo's response as she enjoyed making him nervous. "Oh yeah, Zatch how was Tia's meal? You ate the whole box."

Tia had begun blushing waiting for the answer. "It was good." She started blushing more from the compliment. "But, I like yellowtail more." This set Tia off into a fit of rage as she attacked Zatch until they got off the ride.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I had Purio's book burned here instead of by clear, I just can't stand the guy. No offense to any of his fans. Also yhis chapter and the next tske place on the same day. Please review**


	15. The Secret of the Tablet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

 **A/N: Just a reminder that this takes place at the same time as the last chapter.**

* * *

"So, uncle Goldo said this was important, right Potat?" Nick asked his friend as they headed towards the museum.

"Ya, he didn't want to talk over the phone and said it was best to come see for ourselves."

 _This must be pretty important for him to cancel his tour and come back here._ Nick thought to himself.

"The only thing he told me was be at the museum for 11:00am on Saturday. Oh and to get as many mamodo I know to come. Unfortunately, Tia and Zatch are going to the amusement park, Kanchome has disappeared, and Kido and Rops are always travelling so I couldn't contact them. So right now Hyde's the only one coming." Potat told his partner of Mr. Goldo's instructions.

"I see, so why didn't Hyde come with us now? I wonder what he's doing?" Nick asked no one in particular.

Back at Nick's house Hyde and Eido wrre getting ready.

"Hyde, hurry up we're to be at the museum in 15 minutes!" Eido yelled as he walked into their room to see clothes everywhere. "We're only going to a museum, you don't need to dress up."

"But Potat told us that he's trying to get everyone to come see whatever is at the museum." Hyde explained while blushing.

"Oh. I see." Eido said, seeing Hyde's obvious crush on Tia. "I thought you said there's more to life than just girls."

"This is different. It's not like I'm chasing every girl I see." He tried defending himself "Now tell me, which shirt you like better?"

"Listen, just be yourself okay. Now we really have to go." he said as Hyde threw on a shirt and they left. After walking for a while they approached the museum and saw Nick and Potat talking to an old man and a 'child with a ridiculous hair cut' as Eido put it.

"Potat, Nick. Sorry we're late. Is everyone else insode already?" Hyde asked.

"Nope! We're the only ones who came." Potat responded not noticing Hyde's disappointment.

"But, where's everyone else then?"

"Oh, well Tia invited Zatch to an amusement park for the day, so they're spending the day there." Potat told his friend.

This upset Hyde deeply. _She asked him to go, she could have asked us and we'd be willing. Plus we'd have a better time if it were Tia, myself, and our book keepers._ Hyde thought as tears formed which he quickly wiped away. "Well, are you going to introduce us or not Potat?"

"Oh, right." He sadi as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is Mr. Goldo, he's an art collector who travels the world. He found something he wants us to see. And this is Danny his mamodo partner. He's incredibly strong so I wouldn't fight him if I were you. Anyways, Danny, Mr. Goldo, these are our friends Eido and Hyde."

"If you're finished I'd like to get to what I brought you here for." The older man said as he walked into the museum. "You see while in South Korea we stumbled upon this in a village, it looked like the pictures you showed me Nick, so I wanted to keep it. Unfortunately, my bosses said it was to go on display throughout Asia." He finished as they reached the room. In it was a stone tablet that looked like the pictures Nick had, it had mamodo writing at the bottom while a picture of a creature was on the top half.

"This is strange." Eido said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"So uncle, why did you want us to come?"

"You see, I thought that sense it had a connection to the mamodo world maybe bringing multiple mamodo together would cause something to occur." Mr. Goldo explained. "Unfortunately, nothing happened and it seems like no one knows what it is either. Well anyways, you're all here so why not get some lunch, its on me. The museums give me all I can eat for free. They try to stay on my good side to make sure I come back again." He said as they walked towards the cafeteria. What they didn't notice was a mamodo waiting for them to leave so he could take the tablet.

After eating the group returned to the room only to see the tablet missing and Dr. Riddles was now present.

"Dr. Riddles!?" Both Nick and Potat yelled.

"You know these guys?"Danny asked his friend.

"Ya, they're really nice and they helped us out a few times back in America. But why are you snooping around, it makes you look like you stole the tablet."

"Well, the doctor noticed that the tablet was stolen so be was using his detective skills to find the culprit. You see, he used to be a great deticitve solving mysteries around America." Kido explained as everyone looked at Dr. Riddles.

"Kid-ding." He said as Kido was in shock and everyone else fell over from Kido's naivety. "But really, I wanted to see the tablet as I've discovered more information on it. These tablets are believed to be of mamodo trapped in our world. Never having their books burned, but being turned to stone by a spell of a mamodo. I was hoping to see this one, but it was gone before I got here. I don't know if I'm correct, but I feel that an evil mamodo plans to use these tablets. Whether they know how to break the spell is beyond me, but if they can free them and have them fight with them then it will become an even harder fight than before. That's why I have a favor to ask you all, please become stronger, stong enough to fight back this evil and to make sure that when this fighting is over the mamodo world will have a good king ruling it."

"So, then you were correct about enemies joining forces." Nick said. "It makes sense why we couldn't find any ashes for Robnos' book, thats because he was saved by his allies andnwas taken away. The same can be said with Kiyo and Zatch when they fought Baltro. They must be increasing their numbers to counter us. And now, who knows how many tablets exist. If they could release them all, then we could be in trouble. You wouldn't happen to know how many tablets exist, would you doctor."

"Not exactly, I know there are at least 20 tablets, with there possibly being more. Now Hyde, Eido, I've seen you two training lately and I have a proposition for you. Come with me for a few weeks, where I will help you train and become stronger. In return, you agree to help us if we ever head into battle with these evil mamodo."

"You don't need to force us to fight." Hyde began as he looked at Potat. "We've already agreed to help the others out a while ago. But the training would be nice, how long would it be for?"

"Anywhere between 2-4 weeks. It all depends on how much effort you two put into your training."

"Eido, what do you think." He asked his partner.

"Well, it'll cut into my personal time." He began teasingly, "but if it makes you stronger tehn it's worth it." Then in a whisper he added "plus maybe Tia will be impressed by your strength." Hyde blushed at this last statement.

"Alright we're in, when do we start?"

"Right now, we're leaving today and we start first thing in the morning. But, can we ride on your winds on the way out it looks like fun." Dr. Riddles told Hyde as the four headed towards the exit.

"JIKIR!" Eido yelled as the four were carried away by a gust of wind.

"So, what about Danny and yourself?" Nick asked his uncle.

"Well, between travelling to museums and finding art we'll continue to train. Besides, we already have two new spells since you last saw us." The old man told his two friends. The group of four spent the day touring the museum, listening to Mr. Goldo telling stroies about the different pieces of art that were located within the building. Everyone enjoyed the tour, except for Danny as he already listened to these stories a hundred times already. As they walked, the day turned to night and it was time for Nick and Potat to leave.

"Sorry that your tablet got stolen, but today was fun as well. Call the next time you're around, okay." Nick told his uncle.

"Don't worry, you know I keep in touch with family. Besides I think Potat wouldn't forgive me if he knew I visited and he didn't see Danny." The old man said as he began to laugh.

Elsewhere in a far away country, the forces of evil were gathering. "Ribbit, Milordo-Z, we found another tablet. Ribbit." A frog like mamodo told his master.

"Very good Byonko. This makes 30 stone tablets in our possession, how many are left on your list?" Milordo-Z asked his minion.

"Around 10 or so Milordo." Byonko replied.

"Excellent, once all the tablets are found we will have 40 mamodo fighting for us, plus with the help from Baltro and Robnos as thanks for saving them, we have an unstoppable army." He said as he laughed evily. "Now, I think one or two more mamodo will be enough. After you find the remaining tablets, look for anyone desperate enough to join us Byonko." He said as he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a shorter chapter. Sorry for no action, I felt this would be good to get the plot moving. So Baltro, and Robnos sided with Milordo-Z. Next chapter will introduce Wonrei and Li-en. If you have any future ideas please leave them. Thanks**


	16. Battle of Hong Kong

**Disclaimer:I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

Nick, Kiyo, Zatch, and Potat were walking home from school as they talked about Potat having learnt his 4th spell. "Ya, we didn't notice it until later that night, but something at the museum helped cause the 4th spell to be unlocked."

"I wond er what it is though?" Potat asked aloud.

Just then Suzy came running up to the group of four trying to talk to Kiyo, who was too busy looking at Zatch's book while Nick was looking through Potat's. "You know, the way you two care for those books, someone's going to think they're valuable and steal them." She said jokingly, but unfortunately as soon as she finished her sentence someone did steal the books. Zatch immediately followed her with the others behind him. After a while they found the theif who was actually waiting for them.

"I'm sorry to do that to you, but I'm desperate. My name is Li-en, and I too am a book keeper." Li-en explained. "Unfortunately, my father has kidnapped him and I'm not able to rescue him myself. So I'm asking you to help. I know it's crazy to help out the other mamodo, but I'm begging you." She finished as she started crying. "I won't force any of you to come, but I am flying back to Hong-Kong tomorrow, my plane leaves at 2:00pm. If you don't show up I understand." Li-en then turned around and walked away leaving the four boys to think.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I mean she was telling the truth about how she needed help. You could tell from her emotions, but what if its a trap and after freeing him they burn our books? I dont know what to say." Kiyo said as he was becoming confused.

"Kiyo, I said I wanted to be a kind king. What kind of king doesn't help those who come to him we're flying there tomorrow. There's no discussion." Zatch told his partner.

"Well, if Zatch is in so am I." Was Potat's response.

The next day the four arrived at the airport ready for anything to happen to them. After wondering around they found Li-en who started crying once she saw that they came to help her. The five boarded the plane and awaited it to touch down so they could plan what to do next. After a short amount of time the plane touched down and the five headed to the docks.

"So where exactly is your mamodo beinv held." Kiyo asked. "Also, not to sound rude, but what is it's name?"

"His name is Wonrei, my father is a crime leader so he took him where he takes all his victims. To his deserted island, which is why I need help. He keeps plenty of his men on the island to make sure no one gets away. The only way to reach it is by boat." Li-en explained as she hopped into a boat. The others followed her lead and got in before the boat left.

Meanwhile another mamodo was on his way to the island, having sensed Wonrei's presence. "I don't trust that Milordo character at all Zabas." The human said to his partner as they approached the mountain.

"Neither do I, but what choice do we have Galliont, he's building an army of mamodo. If we stay on his good side we'll be able to take him out when he lowers his guard." Zabas explained. Zabas looked to be about Zatch's height, but wore a costume that gave him wings, which acted as both a shield and a way to heighten his powers. They were reaching the top of the island when the others reached the shore. "This just got interesting, two more mamodo just appeared on the island. Maybe I can have some fun after all."

On the shore the group exited the boat to a crowd of mobsters pointing guns at them. "Zatch, its our turn. JIKERDOR!" Kiyo yelled as a slow moving ball shot from Zatch's mouth and hit a guard, causing all the guns to be attracted to him. Once they were unarmed Li-en and Potat took care of them by using hand to hand combat. They quickly arrived to the second level of the mountain which had the access elevator on it. This was the only way to reach the summit of the mountain where they held prisoners.

"Hey, your the bosses daughter. You're trying to free that monster aren't you?" The guard asked. "Don't you realize that he's using you?"

"Stop it!" Zatch yelled. "I haven't met Wonrei yet, but from how Li-en talks about him, he is a wonderful person, one who is kind and strong all at the same time. You're the only monster on this island." Zatch said as he punched the man. Unfortunately he landed in the elevator and broke the control panel to it.

"Without the elevator you're not going to be able to reach the top." He bragged before passing out.

"No! We were so close." Li-en cried as she dropped to her knees. "No, I won't give up. Wonrei wouldn't give neither will I." Li-en then walked over to the wall next to the elevator and climbed it.

On the top Zabas was standing there listening to the commotion happening on the island. "You hear that, sounds like rescue party has come for you. Unfortunately, you're all no match for me." Zabas bragged as he waited for a response, but Wonrei remained silent. "You don't talk much do you?"

Li-en was now half way up the wall as she felt fatigue kick in. _No, I can't stop, I have to save Wonrei._ Was Li-en's only thought as she scaled the mountain. As she reached for the next indent to hold onto, her grip slipped and she started to fall. Fortunately Zatch was climbing below her and caught her by biting her clothes with his mouth. After being caught Kiyo, Nick, and Potat arrived in the elevator where Kiyo revealed he was able to fix it preety quickly as it wasn't too complicated. The group of five then continued their journey to rescue Wonrei as they rode the elevator to the top. When they reached the top they were greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"So, you finally made it. I was going to burn the book of the mamodo in that cage, but then I sensed you two and wanted some fun." Zabas explained.

"Li-en, you free Wonrei while we handle this guy!" Zatch told the girl.

"Thank you. Wonrei, I'm here, hand me the book so I can get you out of there." Li-en said waiting for a reply, but nothing came. Wonrei spoke nothing and just sat there.

"ZAKER!" Kiyo yelled as Zatch fired his lightning attack at the winged mamodo. Unfortunately he blocked it by shielding himself with his very own wings.

"You'll have to do better to beat Zabas. GARU YURUK!" Galliont read from the book as Zabas's body started to spin as he headed towards Zatch and Kiyo.

"Did you forget about us!?" Nick asked boldly "We've been waitin to try this out. MASENKO!" Nick cast the new spell as Potat raised his hands abobe his hand and placed one on top of the other before a beam of energy hot out of them and hit Zabas knocking him off course.

"Now I'm mad!" Zabas yelled as Galliont cast Garu Yuruk again, this time it hit Nick and Potat directly as they didn't have time to counter it.

"Kiyo, lets attack together, cover your eyes, then launch your spell!" Nick yelled and Kiyo did as instructed. "FLIASH!" Potat raised his hands to his head this time to the sides of his head and a bright light erupted blinding Zabas.

"ZAKER!" Zatch's lightning made a direct hit as Zabas couldn't dodge as he was unable to see at the moment. Everyone thought it did some damage only to hear Zabas laugh.

"That's your best!? I at least thought I could have a decent fight, but your level of attacks insult me. Lets end this."

"ORU WIGER!" This time gust of wind were being shot at the four each one being razor sharp and inflicting pain until they couldn't stand up. "Zabas will finish off your friends, and then we're coming for you."

"Wonrei, please. We have to help them." Li-en was now pleading with her partner. "Please answer me."

"You shouldn't have come." Were Wonrei's only words. "When I'm here, your much safer. I won't endanger you any longer."

"Wonrei!" Zatch yelled from across the summit. "Li-en told us how you love to protect everyone, youthink you're helping Li-en, but look at her. Her body is beaten and bruised as she fought to reach you. What you think is protecting her is actually just running from the problem." Zatch's words reached Wonrei as he now had a change of heart.

"Li-en, a spell!" Wonrei asked as he tossed his partner the book.

"GO BOREN!" Li-en yelled as Wonrei's fists glowed and stregthened as he broke down the cell's gate that was keeping him prisoner.

"Oh, so now you want to fight." Zabas said as Garu Yukur was cast and he was headed towards Wonrei.

"Li-en, a shield."

"Right, RERUDO!" Li-en cast as a small shield appeared stopping the attack. Zabas continued his attack, getting more frustrated as each attack was stopped.

"What is this? How are you fighting!?"

"It's kung fu. Im using it to protect others, something you dont understand." Wonrei told his opponent as Go Boren was cast and he hit Zabas directly with a punch knocking him down. "Now that he's done, we should get going."

"But what about Zatch, Kiyo and the others?" Li-en wondered.

"We'll be alright, you two head dwon the side of the mountain as the guards will be waiting for you by the elevator. Take one of the boats we passed and get out of here. We'll distract the guards by going down the elevator." Kiyo explained his plan.

"Everyone, thank you. Especially you Zatch, you helped me remember why I'm fighting to become king. Next time, I'll be coming to help you." Wonrei promised before they headed down the side of mountain

"Ha, , they didn't even make sure my book was burnt. Now I'm goin to get them." Zabas said surprising everyone.

"Kiyo, did you notice the book during our fight?" Zatch asked his partner.

"Ya, but I didn't think much about it." He said as he flipped through the book. "It's here Zatch, the fifth spell ZAKERGA!" Kiyo read as a straight beam of lightning shot from Zatch's mouth. _So, Zakerga is a powered up version of Zaker where all the lightning is directed into a single beam instead of multiple beams._ Kiyo thought as he watched it penetrate Zabas' wings and hitting both him and Galliont. "Lets get going guys." He said as they boarded the elevator. "There's no way they survived. I saw it hit them both." Kiyo was correct, but Galliont had used one of the metal bars from the cell gate to direct the lightning away from the book and towards his other hand, protecting the book from being burnt.

"Zabas, are you alright? The bookis safe, but I think we should retreat for now." Galliont advised.

"Fine, lets get going." Zabas said, upset that he was beaten. They then the island back to the mainland where they were to catch a flight back to Milordo's base.

As Zatch and the others boarded their boat to head back to the mainland they saw Li-en and Wonrei on their own boat heading in a different direction. "Zatch, you made the right choice in helping them." Kiyo said as the boat's engine started and they headed towards the mainland.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I kept switching between island and mountain, but thats because I picture it as an ksland with a mountain on it. I hope that clears up any confusion. Next time Baransha returns when Zatch and Kiyo visit a hot spring**


	17. The Invisable Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

"It sure wss nice of that guy to give you this spa retreat prize Zatch." Kiyo said to his partner as they walked bsck to their room.

"Ya, he told me how he was returning home to see his family and that this offer would go to waste. Too bad the trip is for three though. I was hoping we could've invited a few friends along."

"Ya, well everyone else is either away or busy doing their own thing." Kiyo said as they walked into their room. "Hey look Zatch, the staff left a note. 'Please join us for our new hot spring located at the location on the provided map. Included at this spa is an all you can eat yellowtail buffet.' Hm, I don't know if I trust this completely."

"But Kiyo, all you can eat yellowtail!" Zatch screamed excitedly as he dragged Kiyo out of the room and in the direction of the supposed spa. After walking for about two hours Zatch was getting annoyed. "Kiyo, where's the yellowtail. I thought you said it was close."

"I know Zatch, we are near it according to the directions given to us."

Elsewhere a pair of figures were watching the duo. "Garza, when do we strike?" Baransha asked.

"Not yet, allow them to tire out more, then we'll attack." Garza told his partner. Just then they noticed that the duo were prepairing to leave. "Alright, get into position Baransha. OKERU!" A beam of energy was shot at Kiyo's back hitting him directly. "Ha, a direct hit."

"Kiyo, are you alright?" Zatch asked worried.

"Zatch, I hate to say it, but this whole trip was a trap to get us to lower our guards." Kiyo began "They're hiding in the woods, by the strength of that attack they're not close, so lets get moving before they attack again." The duo moved to an area where they were surrounded by rocks so that the enemy could only attack from in front of them.

"Garza, they think they're going to find us. That might have worked, if it wasn't for our new spell." Baransha bragged.

"GU RIARUK!" This time Baransha became invisable as she jumped into the area where Zatch and Kiyo were. She kept attacking either with her claws or with Okeru from multiple positions.

"Zatch, I think they're invisable, this isn't good. If we can't see them then we're just shooting at them blind." He said as they kept casting one Zaker after another trying to hit the enemy. Eventually the attacks stopped as Baransha had disappeared as it was getting late and Garza had food ready for the two of them. "Zatch, they left for now, but who knows when they'll attack again. We should find a new place to hid while we try to recover some strength." He told his partner as they moved to a new location. As Kiyo and Zatch sat at their new spot all they could think of was food, they hadn't eaten since before they left the resort and now they were starving.

"Hey Kiyo!" Zatch called out. "I found some berries." He said as he handed them to Kiyo.

"Zatch, get those away, they smell horrible. Wait a second, nevermind let me see them." Kiyo told his partner as he rubbed the berriesnon his sweater and then tossed it into the tree.

"Kiyo, have you started to lose your mind?" Was all Zatch could ask.

"No Zatch, if we can't see our enemy we'll just have to use our other senses." Kiyo explained as he directed Zatch to look at the ground. "ZAKERGA!" Kiyo yelled as a hole appeared as he and Zatch jumped in before covering the top so that they could remain hidden.

"Garza, look. They don't realize we're gone and they're still wasting their energy." Baransha laughed, but she didn't was going on.

"After we eat, we will finish them off Baransha." Garza told his partner. After they finished eating, the duo headed in the direction of the last attack, only to arrive at a deserted area with the exception of Kiyo's sweater. "Ah, they think they can hide when they leave clothes behind. Baransha, see if you can get their scent." Garza told his partner as the panther jumped into the tree to get the sweater.

"Ahh, Garza, help me. Get it off, it smells horrible!" Baransha cried as she tried to grt the sweater off. While Garza was helping her they were shot by lightning from the ground.

Kiyo and Zatch jumped from their hole and appeared in front of the enemy. "So, your the ones attacking us!?" Kiyo said calmly, but knew that he could only cast one more spell.

"Ha, try to hit something you can't see. GU RIARUK!" Baransha immediately vanished from sight only for Zatch to follow around precisely.

"Garza, is the spell working? Am I invisable?" Baransha asked her partner.

"Yes Baransha, I can't see you at all." Garza told is partner, that's when he smelt it. "Baransha, they're following you by your scent, they must have put something on that sweater. We must retreat so that we can lose that scent, then we'll return to finish them." Garza demanded of his partner as they started to run.

"Zatch, don't let them get away, follow them." Kiyo asked his partner. Zatch was off shortly after that chasing the pair of hunters through the forest while Kiyo followed behind slowly. After a while he found them cornered by Zatch with no where to run as the bridge was broken earlier by them. "Zatch, ready? BAO ZAKERGA!" Kiyo yelled as the lightning dragon approached the enemy.

"Baransha, quick jump into the river below us." Garza demanded and they both jumped barely dodging the attack. "That was close, but I made sure your book wasn't burnt. We'll be able to fight another day." He said as the currents swept them away.

Kiyo and Zatch then started to head back to the resort while the sun was just beginning to rise in the distance. They managed to make it back to their room fairly quickly considering what the teo went through the previous night. When they entered the room they were surprised to see Kiyo's mother asleep, having not worried for the two boys. They then laid down on their beds falling asleep. "Zatch... I need a vacation." Were Kiyo's last words before drifting into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Garza and Baransha continued to be pulled down stream, the current being stronger than they thought. "Garza, how much further do you think it will be until the current lets up?" Baransha asked, but instead of Garza's words, four hands grabbed both Garza and herself out of the water. Then, a masked figure approached the two and asked a question.

"I see that both of you are quite strong." The person began "So unfortunately we're going to have to burn your book, unless you join with us. You see, we're building a team so that we're the last remaining mamodo. Before stands everyone that have agreed, I'll introduce you to them. They are Byonko, Robnos, Baltro, and Zabas and of course myself Milordo-Z. We'll give you a short time to think, but we are very busy so don't waste our time." Milordo finished.

"Garza, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know Baransha, this is like hunting without any ammo. You must befriend the beast before you kill it. I think we should work with them until it is us six left. Then we defeat them all." Garza responded. "Besides, there are five of them and we can't use any spells right now. It's not in our best interest to upset them." Garza added in a whisper.

"Milordo-Z," Baransha called, "we will accept your offer of joining forces with you."

"Excellent, I knew you'd make the correct choice, now we must return to our base in South America. I think you'll enjoy it as it's hidden within a jungle." And with that the six mamodo and their partners were off. _Everything's going according to plan. Adding the abilities of Baransha will be important as those two can patrol the jungle and wipe out unwanted intruders, plus with Zabas being able to fly we'll have every corner covered in case anyone attacks. Soon no one will be able to stop me from becoming the next mamodo king._

* * *

 **A/N: This was a shorter chapter, sorry about that. Now, Milordo-Z will not have anyone else join him that didnt originally join his side in the manga. I just always thought that the 1000 yr old mamodo arc would have been better if he had more working with him instead of just Byonko and Penny. Within 2-4 chapters I hope to have the actual 1000 yr old arc begin. (Zatch vs Kido). The next chapter Barry comes to Japan to face off against Zatch. Anyways, please review.**


	18. Bari's Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

Kiyo was sleeping peacefully until a bright light filled his room. The light caused him to awake and notice the book was shining a different color again so he and Zatch checked it. He noticed that a message was written like the last time and Kiyo read it. "Congratulations to all those who see this message. As of now exactly one half of the original 100 mamodo have been defeated. Yes, only 50 mamodo remain in the fight to become king. The fights will become harder as the remaining oppenents are all extremely strong to have made it this far. Continue to fight your best." Once Kiyo finished reading the page returned to normal in the book and the two friends went back to sleep.

The next day Potat and Zatch were playing in the park as their respective partners stopped them from following them to school. Unfortunately Naomi was there as well, and decided that she was going to play with them. But, by playing, she meant beating them up as she had both their faces pushed into the ground. As this was going on a car stopped in front of the park and two men got out and approached the three children.

"Excuse me," The first man, who looked like a court jester, began "I'm assuming you're Zatch." He said as he pointed at Naomi.

"As if, hey loser are you in town for a clown convention." Was all Naomi said to the man before he scared her away.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for saving us." Zatch said to the man.

"Listen, my name is Bari. I've come to Japan to fight you as I've heard you're a worthy adversary. There's a factory on the outskirts of town. Be there for 3:00pm and if you don't show, I will come looking for you. Gustav, lets go." Bari said as he and Gustav left.

Zatch was shaken up by Bari's request as he had never felt someone so powerful except for Brago. Zatch waited at home for Kiyo and had asked Potat to do the same with Nick. When Kiyo finally returned home, Zatch explained everything and they ran off to the factory. "Kiyo, I'm scared, I've never felt someone like him. It seems he only cares for a good fight and it doesn't matter if innocent people get involved." Zatch told his partner as they reached the building.

"Zatch, I promised you that I'd make you king. And I plan to keep that promise." Kiyo said as they walked through the doors.

"Ah, so you decided to come. Good, now I don't have to hunt you down." Bari said with a smile on his face.

"ZONIS!" Gustav read as beams of spirling energy flew out of Bari's antennae and headed at them.

"ZAKERGA!" Kiyo yelled canceling out the two attacks.

"Huh, good beginning attacks, now lets end the warm up and get serious. Gustav!"

"ZONIS!" This one was stronger than before and moved towards them faster as well.

"MASENKO!" A new voice read as a beam of energy pierced through the vortex to weaken it to about the same strength as the first one.

"Now's our chance, ZAKERGA!" Once again the two attacks cancelled each other out. "Nick, Potat, thanks for helping us, but how did you know?" Kiyo asked as the new pair stood next to them.

"Potat explained everything to me, don't tell me you forgot he was with Zatch this morning. Anyways, sorry we're late, but we're here to help." Nick said as he opened his book.

"It doesn't matter how many of your friends help you, you can't beat me." Bari bragged as Gustav mearly shoke his head.

"GIGANO ZONIS!" Gustav read as a gigantic whirlwind was created and it headed right towards the four of them. "Lets see you stop this one."

"Kiyo use Rashield now." Nick told Kiyo and he did as he wad told, as the shield appeared before them. Only Potat ran to the edge of it and faced the whirlwind. "FIOREGA!" Potat started firing multiple energy blasts into the whirlwind until it started slowing down. When it finally approached the group Rashield was able to stop it. "I knew we didn't have any spells except for Bao that could stop an attack of that strenght, so the next best idea was to weaken it until Rashield could protect us from it." Nick explained his thinking.

"Hmph, try this one then." Bari said as he raised his hands.

"DORUZONIS!" Gustav cyclones covered Bari's hands and he then headed right at Potat. Potat managed to block the first hand, but the second hit him and sent him flying into a support beam. "That's for interfearing in my fight."

"ZAKERGA!" Kiyo said as they cast their spell when Bari wasn't looking. It was a direct hit, but the jester seemed unfazed by the attack and jeaded right towards them. That's when Potat jumped in front of Bari.

"Nick, the second spell, quickly." Potat demanded.

"Right, FLIASH!" A bright light filled the room as Bari couldn't see anymore. This distraction allowed them to escape and plan a new attack to use against Bari. Gustav had been watching the whole time, seeing the characters of these mamodo, wishing Bari would pick up a little of their traits.

"Come out. If you don't I'll destroy the whole building with everyone in it!" Bari yelled growing agitated.

Jist then Potat jumped from his hiding spot and confronted Bari just as the plan called for. "MASENKO!" Nick yelled as the beam left Potat's hands and headed towards Bari.

"Ha, this weak attack." Bari said. "Gustav, don't waste a powerful spell, Zonis will be sufficient."

"ZONIS!" The two attacks seemed even until Nick poured all of his remaining strength into the attack. This allowed the attack to overpower Zonis and inflict a little damage to Bari.

* * *

Flashback:

"Ok," Nick began. "Potat and I will distract Nari by using all our remaining energy into one powerful Masenko. Once we hit him, use Bao to end the fight."

* * *

Kiyo and Zatch now appeared from their hiding place ready to end this fight. "BAO ZAKERGA!" Kiyo yelled as the dragon headed down onto Bari.

"Gustav, we need a shield and fast." Bari demanded.

Gustav just sighed as he opened the book "ZORUSHIELD!" A circular shield appeared and it managed to Zatch's attack, but not stop it completely, as it still hit him a little.

The group of four believed they did it only to have their joy crushed when Bari appeared from behind the smoke. " , you almost had me." He said as he walked up and punched Potat in the stomach. He then headed in Zatch's direction.

"Nick, get Kiyo out of here. After using Bao he becomes to tired to move. Please get him somewhere safe." Zatch pleaded to his friend. Nick did as he was told, placing Kiyo up against a wall next to a forklift for coverage from Bari. When Nick returned he saw Bari fighting both Zatch and Potat in hand to hamd combat.

"You're really pissing me off!" Bari yelled as he threw both mamodo across the room into Nick. That's when they all heard the sound of boulders fallijg as they saw Kiyo ramming the forklift into the wall. The collision was making the unstable roof collapse around Bari, hoping to bury him alive. Seeing this Bari raced toward Kiyo hoping to finish him off, unfortunately Zatch remained in his way. "If you won't move, I'll make you!" Bari said as he readied a punch, but when he looked into Zatch's eyes he was unable to hit him. "Gustav why can't I hit yhis mamodo!?" Bari wondered and he wanted answers right away.

"This child he fights with a purpose, if you watched how him and his friend fought against you, they wanted to protect everyone. Now Zatch what kind of king do you wish to become?" Gustav asked.

"I want to become a kind king, so that mamodo aren't forced into fighting their friends, or even at all. I've met many mamodo who have been forced to fight, either against their will or against mamodo they once called friends." Zatch explained.

"I see, it makes sense now. Bari, you fight only to prove yourself, while Zatch fights for others. That determination is shown through his eyes, and as long as you keep acting like the punk you are, you'll never be able to beat him." Gustav scolded his mamodo.

"So you're telling me I'm afraid of a sissy. Fine, from now on I'll aim to become a strong king and then we'll is more suited to rule the mamodo world, the kind or the strong. I'll let you go this time, so that we can have a rematch when we are both stronger. But I will be the one who wins. Gustav we're leaving." Bari said as he begun to walk away.

 _Zatch, thank you. I was not joking when I said Bari was nothing but a punk. Now because of you he has a true motive to become king._ Gustav thought as he followed Bari.

Zatch finally collapsed from his fatigue leaving Nick as the only one able to walk at the moment. Even though he was physically strained Kiyo had seen the whole scene between Zatch and Bari. _We lost. I let Zatch down, and after I told him it would be alright. How will I make him king if I couldn't help jim today._ Kiyo thought as he started to cry.

After a while Potat was able to stand and he helped Nick carry Zatch and Kiyo back to Kiyo's house, where they layed them down in their beds before they too collapsed from fatigue. They knew it was best that they spent the night taking care of Kiyo and Zatch and called home to let Nick's father know they were staying over a friend's house for the night. The next morning Nick and Kiyo had to head to school, but didn't want to leave Potat and Zatch unattended due to yheir injuries so they called Tia up and asked if she could watch them until they returned home. Tia told the duo that she was more than willing to help them after hearing what they went through and was over there soon after.

Once there, Tia started to tend to their injuries and made sure they were comfortable. Tia didn't mind doing this as she knew this meant time with Zatch. By the end of the day though, she was trying her best to not strangle the two mamodo as they were becoming annoying asking for something every few seconds. Finally Tia had enough when Potat complained that the bandages were too tight, which Zatch thought too but didn't dare say anything. Kiyo and Nick returned to see Tia resting while Potat was out cold due to Tia's anger and Zatch wad sitting there quietly.

"I wonder whst happened here?" Kiyo asked, truely confused.

"If I had to say, Potat pushed his luck." Nick responded as the two sat down laughing.


	19. Zatch vs Hyde! A Battle for Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

It had been three days since Zatch had battled Bari and he was starting to feel better. For the past three days Tia had been taking care of Zatch while Kiyo was at school. Although Zatch could get on her nerves, Tia enjoyed this alone time as now even Potat was back at Nick's house, having become well enough to go home. "Tia." Zatch said as he sat up "I know this has been bothersome for you, but thank you for helping me. It really means a lot that you've spent the past three days doing nothing but take care of me." Tia blushed at Zatch's compliment but turned around so he wouldn't see it. "I know you won't let me, but I really want to go to the park. Can I? I feel much better now?" Zatch asked hoping for a 'yes' from Tia.

"Well, I don't know, you are still weak from that last fight." She began teasingly. "Bjt, I guess you'll only complain if I say no. But there's a catch, I coming to and you have to play with me."

"That's it!" Zatch said excitedly as he jumped out of bed. "I was going to see if you wanted to play. I mean spending three days taking care of me must have been boring." Zatch said as he grabbed Tia's hand and raced down the stairs. The duo eventually made it to the park where they decided to build a sandcastle first.

Meanwhile over at Nick's house Potat sat around bored when he heard a gust of wind blow open a window, followed by a voice. "We're back!" Yelled Hyde.

"And stronger than ever." Eido added. Potat came running into the room to greet his friends.

"How was your training with Dr. Riddles?" Potat asked happily.

"It wasn't too bad. Well at least when we got the hang of it." Hyde began. "He taught us more about how to use the book and how the spells come from us mamodo. You see, we always thought it came from having to train, but that's not always the case. A strong emotional feeling can do the trick as well."

"Thanks to the doctor, Hyde and I now have a complete understanding of our three spells." Eido said.

"Ha, you guys finally learned the third spell." Potat said excitedly.

"Oh ya, and it's a big one." Eido bragged. "But in other news, what happened to you Potat?" He asked as he pointed to the bandages covering his body.

"Oh, Zatch and I recently fought a strong mamodo and we're still recovering from the fight." Potat answered their question. "But, I was bored so I was going to the park. Hyde, you want to come?" He asked as he hadn't seen his friend for over two weeks now.

"Sure why not, I haven't done much except train lately, I could use a break and have some fun." The mamodo said as they ran out the door.

"You two have fun!" Eido yelled out the door to them. "Now I can rest." He said as he layed in his bed.

Back at the park Tia and Zatch were having a good time building their sandcastle. Zatch was pretty good at building them as Kiyo taught him so he decided to show Tia the proper way. They were about halfway done when they heard a familiar voice. "Zatch, Tia, what are you doing here?" Potat asked as be ran up to his friends. Before giving them a chance to answer he added "Hyde is here as well." As he pulled Hyde from behind him.

"Haha, well I was getting bored and Tia said I had recovered enough to play outside so we came to the park." Zatch explained.

Tia wasn't as thrilled as now she didn't have all of Zatch's attention. "Hey, why don't we play hide and seek?" Hyde recommended.

"Sure, that's a great idea!" Zatch said, as he always thought the more friends the more fun something was. But when he went to join the others something was holding him back. He turned around to see Tia holding onto his clothes.

"Zatch, I really wanted to finish the sandcastle first." Tia said disappointingly. "Do you mind if we play hide and seek later?"

Zatch really wanted to play, but he thought about everything Tia had done for him since the fight with Bari. "That's fine Tia, it's the least I can do for you after everything you did for me. Potat, do mind if we finish the sandcastle first?"

"No, go ahead, we'll be at the swings waiting. Come get us when you're ready."

But Hyde wasn't as easy going and he was upset that Tia wanted to spend so much time with Zatch. After a while he grew impatient and headed over to the sandbox. "Are you guys finished yet?" Hyde asked

"Almost, just a few more minor details." Zatch said oblivious to Hyde's anger. But this wasn't a sandcastle, no it was more like a sand mansion by the size of it. After finishing the windows they were finished and headed over to the swings to go play hide and seek with the other two mamodo.

Potat was chosen to be it first as he lost at rock, paper, scissors. As he was counting, everyone else found a place to hide. _Now's my chance to impress Tia._ Hyde thought as he found a spot where two people can hide. He figured if he could get Tia alone with him he could really impress her. Unfortunately when he turned around to call her over he saw her telling Zatch to join her at her hiding spot. This enraged Hyde even more. _What does she see in him!?_

The four played hide and seek for over an hour before everyone got tired of it and they decided to now play on the swings. _Perfect._ Hyde thought as he saw Tia sit on a swing. _Now I can sit next to her and finally impress her with stories of my adventure._ But while Hyde was planning this Tia called Zatch over to the swing next to her's. This was the last straw. "Tia, do you mind switching swings with Potat?" He asked, he figured if they switched then he could be next to her.

"Well, I don't really want to move." Tia explained.

"Oh come on, it's no big deal it'll only be one seat over."

Zatch was getting annoyed now, the day was nice and peaceful before Hyde arrived, wanting to change everything. He was fine with a new game and playing as a group, but he had no right telling other people where to sit. "She said she didn't want to move." Zatch said. "If she says no, that means no."

Tia started to blush at Zatch standing up for her, surprised that the happy go lucky child she knew was getting involved.

Hyde was at his limit now. "I'm sick of you, always ruining my plans. All I want is to spend a little time with her, but all she wants is to hang out with you. I'm challenging you to a contest, with the winner becoming Tia's girlfriend." Hyde said.

Tia's face was a deep red now. _So that's why Hyde's been acting strange. He has a crush on me, but I really want Zatch to win._ She shoke her head at those thoughts. _What am I thinking._

"It's going to be a three part challenge." Hyde began. "The first part is a race around the playground, the second part eill be an obstacle course throught the jungle gym, and the third part will be a wrestling match." He finished.

"Alright, if it'll make you stop being so pushy." Zatch said agreeing to the contest. The first challenge was just like Hyde explained. They were to race around the entire playground for two laps, with the winner earning a point. The race began with both Hyde and Zatch neck and neck. Then as they were making the last turn on the first lap Zatch kicked it up a gear and never looked back, winning the race easily. The second challenge was harder as Zatch had trouble manuvering the jungle gym while Hyde moved through it with ease following his training. He was taught to try and become one with the wind and then his powers would be at their strongest. The third challenge was to begin with the scored tied one to one. This was the last event of Hyde's little contest and neither wanted to lose. The two were evenly matched for a while, but when Hyde started to gain the upper hand all Zatch pictured was Bari and he started to turn the fight around until he won.

Hyde was disappointed that he had lost, but he was a man of his word and knew that Tia was Zatch's now so he was going to leave her alone.

Zatch then approached Tia with a question. "Tia, what's so special about you being my girlfriend? You're already my girlfriend as you're a girl and my friend." Zatch said being his oblivious self.

"Zatch!" Tia was upset and starting to strangle him as he didn't even know what a girlfriend really meant. But that's when she realized it could work in her favor. "Well, this kind is different, it means we're really good friends." Tia explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, I mean we are really good friends." Zatch told Tia.

Meanwhile back at Kiyo's house a strange man, his mamodo and 12 other people were standing in front of Kiyo.

"Im waiting, which member of the majestic 12 doesn't belong?" Dr. Riddles asked Kiyo.

Kiyo, didn't know if it was a trick question, but he knew he had to answer soon. "Um, Lady Susan is the odd one out?" Kiyo said in a mix of asking and telling.

"That's correct. You got lucky today, but I'll be back tomorrow!" The doctor yelled as he walked down the street.

"What just happened!?" Kiyo yelled in confusion over the events of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a different kind of chapter compaired to the rest. Yes I ship Zatch x Tia, but no this story isn't about that. Yes I will drop hintsof Tia having a crush on Zatch and Zatch not realizing his fellings for Tia, but that's it.**

 **I have a question for the readers, I don't know if I want to have Hyde's book burned in the thousand year old mamodo arc. I'd like your opinion on it.**

 **Finally, I have family visiting for 4th of July, so from July 1st to the 5th I don't think I will be posting any updates. I will try to get one out, but no promises.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far and please review.**


	20. The Sixth Spell and A Girl Named Penny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

 _This isn't good._ Kiyo thought as the battle continued. _I thought he was bluffing when he told me he'd be back. For someone who doesn't seem serious, he's awfully strong._

"I expected more from the genius known as Kiyo Takamine." Dr. Riddles began. "But, I guess I'll give you a riddle to help you figure the answer out. How do these spell books work?"

"Well, when we read the spell from the book, it activates as a power inside the mamodo."

"Correct, and how are new spells gained?"

"When a mamodo grows stronger the book reacts unlocking a new spell."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's incorrect. KOBURUK!" The mamodo's mouth opened as miniture versions of Kido emerged and began attacking Kiyo and Zatch. "The truth is, the spells are already inside of the mamodo. They are just mearly locked away until the mamodo remembers the spell through some circumstance." The doctor explained.

 _So that's why even his weaker spells were so strong. Even if he puts emotion into the spell, if the mamodo isn't doing the same then the spell isn't at full power._ Kiyo thought as he remembered how every attack from the doctor was powerful. Kiyo was brought back to reality once the mini Kidos started attacking him.

"Kiyo!" Zatch called out. "Not again, last time, I wasn't strong enough to protect Kiyo. Not again!" This time Zatch was glowing red as his book started shining. "I feel, the need to protect everyone. Deep down inside me I feel it, like it's trying to burst out."

 _This must be what Dr. Riddles was explaining._ Kiyo thought. "Zatch, that feeling must be a new spell. Release those feelings." The book started shining even brighter until the new spell appeared. "Zatch, a new spell! The sixth spell RAUZARUK!" A beam of lightning shot down from the sky until it hit Zatch who began glowing white. "Zatch, you didn't lose cconsciousness. Do you feel any different?"

"Not really, I wonder what this spell does.?"

"Maybe it lets you shoot lightning from your eyes!?" Zatch tried as Kiyo said to, but nothing happened.

"Doctor?" Kido asked. "What are they doing?"

"Well, their new spell allows them to shoot orange juice out of him armpits." Kido ran over in amazement standing before Zatch.

"Dr. Riddles says you can shoot orange juice from your armpits, can I have some?"

Kiyo just stared at the tiny mamodo. "He was lying!" Kido was shocked by this revelation, but Kiyo was surprised that Rauzaruk had ended and Zatch was back to normal.

"Oh, you don't know what your spell does? Well, that can only hurt you in a battle!" Dr. Riddles told them as he commanded the mini Kidos to resume attacking.

Kiyo and Zatch started running from the attacking Kidos and ended up on the other side of the river bank. "Zatch, we're going to try Rauzaruk one more time. But use your feelings to want to protect. Remember everyone you want to protect. RAUZARUK!" The lightning hit Zatch again and this time he went after the mini Kidos defeating them thanks to an increase of speed and strength. "So Rauzaruk is a strengthening spell. Zatch grab the mamodo and throw him far away." Zatch did as he was told and launched Kido far into the sky until he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Well, you pass the test." Dr. Riddles told the duo. "You managed to learn the secrets of the book and win the battle against myself."

"Not so fast! Why did you come to test us anyway?" Kiyo was annoyed and wanted answers.

"Your friend Potat already told you. Evil mamodo are joining forces to wipe out all remaining mamodo, add to that the ancient mamodo that will be forced to fight against us as well." The doctor answered.

"Stone.. tablets?" Kiyo was confused, he knew his father had a stone tablet, but didn't realise it had that big of a connection.

"Yes, in the last battle some mamodo were turned to stone, to my knowledge, the evil ones have collected all these tablets and are planning to release the spell and control these ancient warriors."

"That's horrible. I can never forgive whoever is doing this." Zatch told everyone.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. Zatch, Kiyo these mamodo are not like the normal ones we've been facing. They will have anger built up and will not hold anything back. Please be careful and once I learn anything else I will contact you immediately." The doctor told the boys as he left to find Kido.

Kiyo returned home to prepare for school, tomorrow was the athletic testing day so he wanted to rest up. Zatch wanted to come, but knew Kiyo wouldn't let him so he decided that he would wait and follow him.

The next morning came and Kiyo was off. When he got to school he noticed that his friends Kane, Yamanaka, and Iwashima were all staring him down. "Kiyo, we challenge you to the different tests today waging our gourmet meals the school got for today at each event." Yamanaka told his friend.

"Alright, but I'm not losing." He told his friends, letting his competitiveness get the better of him. There were four competitions with Kiyo winning the long toss and tieing with Yamanaka in the 40yd dash. Iwashima won the horizontal line jump and Kane won the back strength contest.

While the four were competing, a new pair of figures entered town. They were on a mission. "Uri, I hope we find my beloved Zatch soon. We've been all over this planet looking for him." A young girl told her partner.

"Well, as long as his book hasn't been burnt, we'll be able to find him. Don't worry Penny, he's gotta be somewhere." Uri told his partner. Just then a cake truck passed by making Penny hungry.

"Uri, I'm hungry and I happened to just find food." Penny said.

"You just ate, oh well. AKUR!" A stream of water flew from Penny's hands and flipped the truck over. Penny then entered the truck and ate every pastry. As she was eating, she started talking about Zatch, telling Uri how she felt about Zatch. Uri tuned out his mamodo as he heard these stories countless times.

"... and I would allow Zatch to burn my book because I love him so much." She said before turning bright red. Standing before her was Zatch. "Zatch, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hi, do I know you?" Zatch said disappointing Penny.

"Stop kidding around. I'm your beloved Penny."

"Sorry, I've never seen you before." Zatch said as he walked towards Kiyo's school. Just then Zatch noticed Penny was chasing after him yelling 'I'll destroy him!'. Zatch decided to run for his life before entering Kiyo's classroom. As he ran in Penny followed and started attacking the students.

Kiyo was upset now that Zatch caused this commotion. "Zatch, what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, she's a mamodo and she attacked me. I tried running away." Zatch cried as he and Kiyo left the room.

Eventually the duo were in the school's swimming pool waiting for Penny. Penny appeared shortly after ready to destroy Zatch. "Why do you hate Zatch so much, what did he do to you?" Kiyo yelled across the pool.

"Hmph, he broke my heart. He can't even remember his beloved Penny." She responded back sounding hurt.

"That's it." A third voice said, Kiyo knew it wss Potat and didn't know if it was good or not for him to be here. "Zatch's memories have been lost. He doesn't know anything about his time in the mamodo world. But what we know is you're incredibly strong. If you join with us in defeating the evil mamodo, you'd be doing good for mamodo everywhere." Potat finished.

Kiyo sighed, _He's only here to find more allies for the upcoming battle._

"A team? What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"We've gathered many good hearted mamodo to help us fight the evil mamodo." Zatch explained

"Fine, I was bored of fighting anyway." Penny said before thinking. "Are there anyother women there?"

"Just Tia, Megumi, and Li-en." Zatch said innocently.

This got Penny a little upset, hoping to have Zatch's attention all to herself. "Ok, I'll join up with you guys, but once this whole problem with these evil mamodo are over I'm gone." She said and her and Uri left.

"We'll contact you once more information is learned." Potat yelled from the school's roof.

The rest of the day was uneventful as school continued on as always, that's when Kiyo thought of something. "Hey Nick, why didn't you come and help us out earlier?"

"Potat told me not to interfare. He said Zatch can't always rely on help in battles, but that we would be jumping in if it got out of hand."

"I see, so Potat wants Zatch to become stronger on his own, but to know his friends are always by his side." Kiyo said as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. The group of four walked home, unaware that Byonko was watching them the whole day. He quickly returned to their secret base to inform Milordo.

"Ribbit, Milordo-Z, ribbit, they've added another to their side." Byonko told his master

"I see, but we have no reason to fear. We have 40 mamodo from 1000 years ago. And, they're ready to wake up." As he said this he used a strange rock that shined over the tablets causing them to crack. In their place stood 40 mamodo. "Awake mamodo from 1000 years ago. I am your master Milordo-Z. You will do as I say and I command you to destroy all the mamodo who oppose me." He yelled as he begun laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter I will be able to post until at least July 5th. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Yes, I made Penny good. I got the idea from a fanfic I read a while ago where Penny joined Zatch and co instead of Zophise. Please review.**


	21. The Battle Begins! Find the Ruins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

 **Update 7/6: From now on, there will be a schedule for when this story is updated. It will be updated on Tuesdays, and Thursdays. This is because I have started a 2nd story. I plan to still cover through the Clear Note arc and then write a sequel. Thanks for reading this far.**

* * *

Zatch and Kiyo's day was going along just well. They had just finished playing with a group of their friends which included Suzy and Ponygon and were now building a sandcastle together in the park. "Kiyo," Zatch began. "I'm so happy right now. I don't want today to ever end."

"Ya, me neither." _So this is true happiness. Spending time, surrounded by people you care about. I want this feeling to last forever."_ Kiyo thought to himself as they finished the sandcastle. As they were staring at their masterpiece, someone came falling onto it.

"You thought I would be defeated that easily!?" A familiar voice said as he destroyed the sandcastle.

"Zabas? But, how'd you survive?" Kiyo asked with shock in his voice. He figured that the Zakerga that hit him should've finished him back in Hong Kong.

"Now's not the time. I'm not what you should be worrying about. Instead, your opponents are these mamodo from 1000 years ago." He said as three mamodo appeared behind him. "Meet Dogmos, Boru Bora and Erujo. They're here to burn your book. Now attack!" The three mamodo did as they were told and charged towards Zatch and Kiyo. Kiyo, knowing that the location they were in wasn't suited for battle told Zatch to follow him as he began to run away. After running for a while they fohnd an empty area, only it was a dead end. "Ha, they trapped themselves, this is easier than I thought."

"BIRAITSU!" Erujo's partner yelled as a beam of energy flew towards Zatch and Kiyo.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo countered with causing the beam to reflect back at the enemy. The attack did nothing as the mamodo came back for more.

"BIREIRUDO!"

"GRANDSEN!"

"GANZU GARON!" The three partners yelled as the mamodo launched their attacks together.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo yelled trying to counter the attacks, but the power of them combined was too much and it ended up breaking through Rashield. "Zatch, this isn't good, we're going to have to use Bao. Ready Zatch, BAO ZAKERGA!" Kiyo yelled, calling forth their strongest attack. Unfortunately, the enemy wasn't fazed by the massive size of the dragon and decided to counter it.

"DAIBARA BIRANGA!" Erujo's partner yelled as a giant beast with wings launched a beam of light at Bao.

"GIGANO GARANZU!" Boru Bora's partner yelled as a huge metal drill joined in by attacking Bao. The force of the two attacks was enough to stop the mighty dragon from successfully completing its attack. Kiyo, knew this was bad as after using Bao he always was unable to do anything due to exhaustion. As Kiyo thought of this he collapsed from the very exhaustion he hoped wouldn't be his downfall. Kiyo decided that his best hope was to shield the book with his body.

"That won't do you any good." Zabas gloated. "We'll just attack you."

Elsewhere on a near by hill Penny and Uri were watching the battle as they heard an explosion earlier and decided to check it out, only to find Kiyo and Zatch battling three mamodo. "Penny, should we help now?" Uri asked his partner anxiously.

"No, not until they attack. Then we'll use our most powerful spell, So Giaku." Penny told Uri.

As the duo were arguing the ancient mamodo all launched their attacks at Kiyo and Zatch. "Now Uri!"

"Right, SO GIAK-" Uri began before being cut off by another voice.

"SEOSHI!" A new voice called out as a shield covered Zatch and Kiyo, protecting them from the oncoming attacks.

"Its Megumi!" Kiyo began,

"And Tia!" Zatch finished as the duo looked up to they're saviors with gratitude.

Meanwhile Penny was upset. "Who do they think they are!? I'm the one who's supposed to same my Zatch!" She said as she ran down the hill with Uri, joining the group of four.

As the group of six was now formed, Boru Bora decided to attack while they weren't expecting it. "GIGANO GARANZU!" His partner yelled.

"Megumi, the new shield. Quickly!" Tia called out.

"Right, GIGA LA SEOSHI!" This time the shield covered the attacking enemy. "You see, this shield is like Zatch's Rashield. It sends the enemies attacks back at them." Megumi finished just as Boru Bora's attack collided with the shield, sending the drill back at himself. "SAISU!" Megumi called as Tia's attack hit Boru Bora's book, burning it.

"Tia, Megumi. How did you know we needed help?" Kiyo asked his friends.

"Well, first we were approached by a man named Dr. Riddles, looking to fight us. But the fight seemed more like he was training us. After we finished he explained about the 1000 year old mamodo and how we should be prepared." Megumi answered.

"But, I mean, how did you know we were in danger?"

"That," she began as she pulled out her phone, "is easy. We recieved a call from the doctor telling us you were in trouble and needed our help immediately. So we rushed over." Megumi finished.

"It doesn't matter what you do. Kiyo is beyond his mental and physical points. We tired him out so now Zatch is unable to fight." Zabas gloated.

"Oh really, Megumi I guess we need our second new spell." Tia bragged.

"A second new spell?" Kia whispered to himself.

"SAIFOGEO!" Megumi read as a sword began to form above Tia.

"Kiyo. Don't dodge this!" Tia yelled as she threw the sword into Kiyo's stomach. Everyone was shocked that Tia would attack her own friend, until they noticed Kiyo being healed.

"You see, Tia's fifth spell is a recovery spell." Megumi told everyone. "It will heal your injuries and allow you to cast one or two more spells. We may not have any useful attack spells, but is one makes up for it."

"Tia." Kiyo spoke towards the red haired mamodo. "Can your new shield contain two enemies?"

"Ya, that's easy why?"

"When I tell you to, cast that shield on both of them." Kiyo commanded.

"Hey what about me?" Penny cried as she was tired of being ignored.

"Penny, when did you get here?" Kiyo asked as he didn't see her arrival. "Anyway, when we attack, launch your strongest spell as well. Okay now Tia."

"GIGA LA SEOSHI!" The shield trapped Erujo and Dogmos within the shield.

"Now Penny. BAO ZAKERGA!"

"SO GIAKU!" The two dragons appeared and headed right for the mamodo and their books. Before the attacks landed, Tia released the shield so that the enemy would be hit by the attack. Following the direct hit, the only one left with a book was Zabas, who knew he was outmatched and retreated. The group decided to check on the humans who they realized during the fight were being manipulated into fighting. Unfortunately, once the books were burnt, they had no recollection of any events that occurred after their brain washing. Luckliy, one of the controlled humans had a tile he acquired at Milord-Z's base.

"If I can fivure out where this tile came from, then we can find the base of the ancient mamodo and free everyone who are being controlled." Kiyo told everyone as they headed towards his house. Once they reached it Kiyo lead them to his father's private room. "I wish Nick was here so we could use his father's computer to research it, but he hasn't been in school all week. Anyways my father works at a university in England teaching archeology. If these ruins are on Earth, I'll be able to find them in a book of his." For the next two days Kiyo did nothing but look through his father's books, this kncluded sleeping. After two days of research Kiyo managed to find the ruins. "Zatch, come quick! I found the ruins!"

"That's great Kiyo! But you'll never believe what happened today. Ponygon found his book owner!"

"Meru Meru Me!" Ponygon cried with joy as he danced around with Zatch and Tia. As they danced, Kiyo noticed a letter on Ponygon's back.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked as he grabbed the letter and read it. "It's from the doctor. 'It is I, Dr. Riddles the amazing doctor who knows everything. I assume that you have been looking for the hideout of the ancient mamodo for probably a few days. They were sleepless days weren't they Kiyo? Of course they were, I already knew that. Anyways, I had already found the ruins a few days ago and sent Nick and Potat to investigate the surrounding forest and town. Attached is a map of that town and directions to the Devolo ruins where the ancient mamodo are being kept. I will be unable to accompany you right away, as I'm gathering more allies to join us in the fight. Be careful Kiyo, I won't force you to fight, but I believe you have already made up your mind. I will meet up with you as soon as I can. Signed Dr. Riddles.' Well, looks like tomorrow we head for South America guys, start packing while I go call Uri to let him know." Kiyo said as he left the room.

The next morning the group of seven boarded the plane. The three pairs of humans and mamodo were joined by Ponygon as he wanted to fight to. Penny was upset the whole flight to South America as she had tried to sit next to Zatch, only for him to sit next to Tia. _What does he see_ _in her anyways. I'm way more prettier!"_ Penny thought as the plane touched down at the designated spot. When the group exited the plane, everyone was surprised to see a blond haired man wearing an orange suit having a ladybug standing on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right, you've never met Apollo and Rops." Kiyo begun. "These two chartered our flight for us. Apollo, these are our friends Megumi, Tia, Uri and Penny. Honestly Apollo, I can't picture you enjoying that outfit." Kiyo said as he pointed to the suit.

"It was a deal. If I ended my travels earlh and ran my family's company, then they would cover the expenses of returning everyone home." He explained as he motioned for everyone to get in the car. "Once your inside the car, grab a bag as they will have water, some food and walkie talkies in case we're seperated."

As the group were off towards their next mode of transportation Kiyo realized Nick wasn't here. "Apollo, did you happen to see Potat or his partner Nick at all?"

"Yes, they're already at the ruins waiting, so we need to hurry."

The group reached a ship which was to take them to the ruins directly. After riding on the ship they reached their destination only to find Potat and Nick sleeping.

"Before anyone asks," Potat began, "we are not sleeping. I am showing Nick how to meditate so he can clear his mind before the fight begans. He's been good lately, but we don't need him to become tense and anxious do we? Once we are done, the entrance ks directly done the hill from here. But becareful, mamodo are in this ju gle guarding the ruins." As Potat finished his sentence the group heard a rustling from the bushes.

"It must be an enemy. We have to stop them before they get help. ZAKER!" Kiyo yelled as a blast of lightning hit whoever was hiding. Unfortunately, the "enemy" was actually Kanchome and Folgore who arrived to help.

"What was that for, I thought we were friends?" Folgore cried.

"Kanchome, what are you doing here?" Zatch asked his friend.

"Well, Dr. Riddles approached us o e day and told us about these ancient mamodo that were being forced to fight. He asked for our help and even though I thought we would only be in the way he explained how my powers are very important to our chances of winning." Kanchome began before he noticed Tia and then he started to panic. "Ahhh, its Tia the strangler!" He cried out.

"Hey, don't call me names crybaby Kanchome!" Tia yelled towards the duck billed child.

"Kanchome, what do you mean by Tia the strangler?" Zatch asked confused.

"You meam you don't remember? Tia used to pick on us in the mamodo world all the time."

"Well, Tia's our friend now, so that doesn't matter!" Zatch said defending his friend.

"As much as I love this arguing, which I don't, we really should head into the rui s and be quiet from now on." Penny said over everyone else.

"Penny has a point. We need to be more careful, we don't know when a mamodo might find us." Megumi added as the group continued into the ruins. When they enteredthey noticed that there were only two mamodo keeping watch over the entrance. A clown like mamodo who could fly, and a large dragon.

"Okay, Kanchome, you're up." Kiyo told the mamodo.

Folgore was the first to argue. "Why should Kanchome be the one to fight them. You know he can't win by himself."

"Listen, Kanchome won't be fighting, he will be dragging them to this empty room right here." Kiyo said as he pointed to the room next to them on his map. "I can tell Kanchome has grown since the last time I met him. And the truth is, his powers of transformation are the only ones that will work."

"I'll do it." Kanchome said as he walked in front of the guards. "I'm not afraid of you, because I'm Kanchome the invincible!" He yelled towards the guards. When they came at him, he tried to run but couldn't. He thought he was finished until Folgore grabbed him and ran while carrying him.

"Don't forget what Kiyo told you. PORUK!" Folgore told his partner as Kanchome turned into a wheel.

 _When you reach the stairs, turn into something circular so you can go down them quickly. Then, turn into a grappling hook to climb the wall, after grabbing ahold of the wall chamge back_ 's words echoed through Kanchome's head as he and Folgore continued to lead the mamodo into their trap. _Finally, and this is most important, transform into the walls to create a dead end. Once you have them, continue moving backwards until they fall through._

Kanchome did exactly as he was told, and caused the mamodo to land right in front of the other five pairs of humans and mamodo while he and Folgore landed safely on the tunnel they used to trick them a minute ago. Unknown to them, a third mamodo was with them and he began running away. "Kiyo! Folgore and I will stop him!" Kanchome yelled down as the duo chased after fhe fleeing guard.

"Apollo, Rops, Penny, Uri go help them. We can't let them find us yet." Kiyo told his friends.

"Right." Apollo replied, but Penny wasn't as happy.

"Whh can't Tia go instead of me!?" She complained.

"Tia's shields are her strenght, and they'll be more useful against two oppenents instead of one." Kiyo explained. "Now go, quickly."

"RIGRON!" Apollo read as Rops shot one rope towards the tunnel and the others around Penny, Uri, and Apolloas he pulled them all up. "We'll contact you once we stop the mamodo!"

"Meru Meru Me!" Ponygon cried from the tunnel.

"Oh, Ponygon, you're going to hell tGoodluck!" Zatch cried out to his friend. Unfortunately, the dragon mamodo decided to try and escape through the tunnel.

"Oh no you don't, SEOSHI!" The shield appeared in front of the only exit, blocking it so no one could escape. "Your oppenents are over here!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back. This chapter is a little longer than usual. I'll be trying to post 2-3 chapters per day this week and each chapter is going to be between 2000-4000 words. This will start as of July 6th. Once again, please review.**


	22. Very Melon! Victoreem's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

"So, have they arrived yet?" A woman wearing a mask aked her partner.

"Yes Koko, Alm and Gelios are currently handling them as we speak. Lets have some fun, and let them believe we don't know that they're here." Milordo-Z said before hysterically laughing at the intruders.

Meanwhile, Zatch, Potat and Tia and their partners were having a hard time against their opponents. "NESHIR!" Alm's partner called out as a beam of energy shot towards the group.

Joining in was Gelios whose partner cast a spell as well "DEGARUK!" Gelios' horns grew longer and he charged towards his oppenents.

"SEOSHI!" Megumi quickly cast as Tia's shield covered the group of six from the attack. After a few seconds, the shield began to crack before shattering completely. The group went flying back, but Kiyo and Zatch recovered fast and charged towards Alm.

When they were close enough they attacked the mamodo. "ZAKERGA!" The blast was a direct hit and before the enemy could react they attacked again. "ZAKERGA!" The attack hit the mamodo head on once again sending him backwards. "Now time for his book."

"Kiyo, Zatch look out!" Megumi yelled as Gelios was attacking from above. The duo were caught off guard and were saved by some quick thinking.

"FLAIRE!" Nick cast as everyone was blinded by the bright light, especially Gelios. Thid caused him to change course and missed Kiyo by about five feet.

"We were so close." Kiyo said in disappointment. "But, thanks for saving us. That was some quick thinking back there."

"I'm tired of these games. Human, our strongest spell!" Alm yelled out, shocking everyone.

"Wait, you're not supposed to talk. Those being manipulated can't speak." Kiyo asked in bewilderment.

"Ha, we're not controlled, just the humans. Sure we have a few rules to follow, but other than that it's great. We get to fight as much as we want." He replied with a devilish grin.

"Kiyo.. its horrible. They've been trapped here for 1000 years, their fight ended, but they have to continue fighting." Zatch said. "We don't know this feeling, the feeling of being locked away forever, never knowing if you'll return home. We will end this."

"You're right Zatch, and we'll do it your way. Megumi, Nick please don't cast anymore spells until I give you the signal. RAUZARUK!" Kiyo said as lightning shot down and covered Zatch in a bright light. Zatch was immediately off, heading straight for the books. Alm noticed it and stopped him over time. This continued for a while until Alm was able to send Zatch back towards his group of friends.

"EGDORIS NESHIRUGA!" Alm's partner read as he fired a large beam of energy shaped like a giant pyramid.

"Zatch ready?" Kiyo began, but before he could read a spell Nick and Potat jumped in front.

"This one's on us." Nick began, "The fifth spell, KAME FIOREGA!" Potat cupped his hands together as he launched them in front of his body as a large beam of energy shot out of them, colliding with Alm's attack cancelling each other's attacks.

"GIGANO DIODERUK!" Gelios' body was covered in armor as he charged towards Nick and Potat.

"Now, its our turn. MA SESHIELD!" Megumi said as a circular shield appeared in front of her friends, protecting them. As this occured, she used the opportunity to grab the enemis book and lit them.

"What!? How did you..." Alm asked in shock.

"While you were busy being distracted by Potat and Zatch, I saved up my energy to launch the strongest shield I could. Then, I raced over here snd grabbed your books when your back was turned." Megumi explained.

As this was occurring, the other half of the group were chasing the third guard down a tunnel. "Everyone, listen up." Folgore explained, "When we reach him, stay close to me as Kanchome will transform into the wall or floor. Then when I jump from behind to get the book, launch your attacks to distract him." Just then they found the mamodo they were after. "Alright, PORUK!" With a puff of smoke everyone disappeared. After a minute or so Folgore lept for the book while Apollo, Uri and their respective partners launched their spells.

"RIGRON!" Ropes flew from Rops, tying up the mamodo

"AKUR!" Water was shot at the mamodo, but unfortunately the book owner still countered.

"AMURUK!" The mamodo's arms started streching as he freed himself from the ropes and punched Folgore back into his group.

They attempted this about two more times until Folgore thought of a new plan. "Alright, this time I'll use Koporuk. Because all Kanchome has done is transform, when he disappears they'll think he's a wall, but he'll in fact be a shrunken version of himself. KOPORUK!" With it came a puff of smoke and Kanchome disappeared. Folgore was right, the enemy immediately looked towards the walls for Kanchome. By the time they saw him, it was too late. Kanchome had already lit the book on fire. The group started to head back, hoping to regroup with their friends.

"I don't know why," Kanchome began "but during the fight I could feel sadness from that mamodo. Maybe now that his fighting is over, we can be friends with him?" He finished as they found their friends.

The now full group began on their mission to stop Milordo-Z and to free everyone. After walking they managed to find an exit which brought them to an outside balcony with a stream of flowing water. "I guess we should use this time to rest up." Kiyo recommended to the group and that's exactly what they did. Nick and Potat were meditating while Apollo played his flute for Rops. Megumi was watching Kiyo and Uri draw a map of the ruins that they have visited so far and Ponygon and Kanchome drank from the stream. That is, until they noticed Zatch swimming in it. Penny was watching her love from afar, blushing at his innocent mind. Tia had enough of Zatch's antics.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm swimming, the water's so refreshing. Tia, you should jump in as well." Zatch replied innocently to his friend.

Everyone laughed at Zatch's antics. Seeing a chance to give Tia a hard time Kanchome and Ponygon grabbed Zatch and pushed in Tia's direction causing her to run away from them. This continued until she fell and started strangling the trio of mamodo.

"Knock it off, you're supposed to be relaxing!" Megumi yelled at the four.

"You're right, and you know what goes good with relaxing? Melons!" Folgore said as he pulled melons from out of the front of his shirt.

Everyone was disgusted by the location of the melons as they were against his bare chest.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Kiyo said with disgust in his voice. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, these melons, they were expensive." Just then everyone's stomachs growled in hunger causing everyone to be embarrassed.

"Well, we do need to keep our strength and we already ate the packed snacks." Uri said, becoming the voice of reason.

They then cut the melons equally with everyone but Nick and Potat grabbing a piece. They didn't want anything that was in contact with anyone's chest. As the group enjoyed the melons they didn't notice a new duo enter the room.

"Mohawk Ace, its time for The majestic sir Victoreem to make his entrance. Now, everyone bow before me!" The v shaped mamodo said to the group. Due to their enjoyment of the melons they didn't notice him and this caused him to become quite angry.

Finally, Potat and Nick noticed him. "Guys, an enemy is here!" Nick yelled as he opened his book.

Their attention made Victoreem happy as he gained the attention he seeked from the group. "Now repeat after me. The majestic sir Victoreem." He told the group and they did as they were told. "Good, now you'll know the name of one who'll destroy you.

Just then Folgore walked out from the group and approached the enemy by himself. "We're so sorry sir Victoreem. Please accept this wonderful melon as our humble apology to your greatness."

Everyone fell over as they knew Folgore could be a coward at times, but they didn't expect this from him. "Could you at least try to be brave!" Kiyo yelled at the Italian superstar.

Folgore just stayed put, on his knees holding out the melon towards the enemy. Victoreem finally gave in and approached the bowing man, accepting the melon. After one bite he was completely overwhelmed by the flavor and devoured the melon. "Oh ya!" Victoreem than began performing a song and dance about this wonderful melon. Everyone just watched in shock. They all realized that he was incredibly strong, but was extremely stupid as well. As he performed everyone couldn't do anything because of the stupidity. Zatch and Tia decided to join in and performed the dance with Victoreem. "Give me more!" He sung while striking a pose to signal he was done.

Kiyo had enough of this and his anger was at its breaking point. "No way!"

That set Victoreem off. "You dare ruin my melon song? Looks like I'll just destroy you all quickly."

"You idiot. You ruined all the hard work I accomplished." Folgore yelled at Kiyo.

"Mohawk Ace, read our spell." The mamodo demanded of his partner as his head dismounted from his body and started spinning in the air.

"MAGURGA!" The spinning head started shooting lasers from it, destroying the surrounding area. The attack continued without any sign of ending.

"Everyone, get behind Tia and myself!" Megumi cried out over the noise of falling rubble. Everyone did as they were and got behind the duo. "SEOSHI!" The bubble like shield appeared around everyone protecting everyone. But overtime the shield was breaking, the strain was becoming to much for the duo. That's when they caught a break. Victoreem ended up hitting his own body causing him to lose his concentration and end the attack. Everyone just stood there shocked at the scene that just unfolded.

Using this as a chance to attack, Kiyo created a plan to attack. "Okay, lets go." As he spoke Tia,Zatch and Ponygon raced out towards Victoreem.

"Ha, when I combine with my body, you're all done for!" Victoreem gloated as his head landed on his body. But, the body wasn't functioning properly. "Body, why are you acting up? What's the matter with you?" He asked as he walked over to Mohawk Ace and tried to take the book away from him. Just then Victoreem felt pain throughout him and looked around only to see Tia, Zatch and Ponygon attacking his defenseless body. "But, if that's my body..." Victoreem began as he noticed that the body he was attached to was actually Kanchome transformed.

"MAGURGA!" A beam of energy in the shape of a V shot towards the trio of mamodo attacking Victoreem's beautiful body.

"RIGRON!" Apollo yelled as Rops launched his ropes, grabbing his friends and pulling them out of harms way. Instead, the attack hit Victoreem's body causing him a lot of pain.

"Now, the next phase of the plan." Kiyo told the group.

"FIOREGA!"

"AKUR!"

The two attacks shot towards Victoreem as he tried to recover from the last attack. He was unable to dodge and the attack hit him dead on.

"That's it! Mohawk Ace, our ultimate spell!" Victoreem yelled as he took the form of a V.

Everyone stood there watching as his body began glowing. Everyone was running low on energy and knew they could probably launch maybe one or two more spells each. Just then, the process was completed and Victoreem was ready to strike.

"CHAGUR IMISDON!" A giant V flew from Victoreem. This one was much stronger than the other attack he used earlier.

"Okay, Penny and Potat, launch your strongest attacks with Zatch. While we counter Rops and Kanchome, grab his book. Tia, stay nearby in case we need a shield." Kiyo told everyone.

"KAME FIOREGA!"

"SO GAIKU!"

"BAO ZAKERGA!" The three attacks collided with the gigantic V and started overpowering it. The combined strength was able to push it back into Victoreem.

"Mohawk Ace, another spell." Victoreem cried out to his brain washed partner. But all he saw was his partner on the ground with two mamodo holding his book. "But... how?"

"Well, when your partner was distracted with the triple attack from us, we used it as a chance to get the book. After using all his energy into that attack, he was unable to stop us." Kanchome explained proudly.

"Well, before you burn my book, can I sing my melon song?" Everyone was shocked at his last request, but granted it anyway. As he finished singing they burned his book and he was sent back to the mamodo world.

"We really should get going." Uri told the group. "If we get attacked again, I don't think many of us can use any spells." This was true as out of the group only Apollo could use any spells. Just then Ponygon ran over to the balcony and began crying into the jungle.

"Meru Meru Me!" Ponygon cried.

Just then four new people appeared before them. "Where's Victoreem?" A young girl with purple hair asked. "Did you guys defeat him?"


	23. Go Shudoruk! Ponygon's Lightning Speed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

"Laila, these must be the intruders we were told about." The larger of the two mamodo said. "I bet by now they can't cast anymore spells. This will be too easy."

"BEGIRUSEN!" A large missle was shot from the mamodo's chest as it flew towards the group.

Apollo began to open his book, but was stopped when he saw Zatch jump in front of everyone and catch the attack with his bare hands. Zatch then took the attack and tossed it away from his friends.

"Hpmh, he just got lucky. Laila, attack with me, they can't block both attacks at once."

"Alright." Laila said as she pointed her crescent shaped wand at the group.

"MIGRON!" Her partner yelled as a beam of energy was shot from the wand. But the attack never hit the target, as it strayed away and ended up hitting the wall.

"Laila, what was that? You missed them completely!"

"It won't happen again Dalmos."

"We're saved, the bambina missed. Her aim, it isn't any good." Folgore told the group out of joy.

"No." Apollo interrupted, "It seemed like she tried missing for some reason." Just then Laila's partner was unable to finish his spell and seemed to be chocking.

"So, it is true, mamodo from 1000 years ago cannot do battle against each other. You guys over there, get going while you can. I'll take care of Dalmos."

Everyone began running towards the exit created for them by Laila, everyone except Zatch and Kiyo.

Tia was the first to notice them and called out to them. "Come on, lets get going before someone else shows up."

"We can't just leave her." Was Kiyo's only response "Listen, everyone head back to town, we're going to help them out."

"Well, if you're staying so are Megumi and me." Tia told the duo, everyone else agreeing with them except Nick and Folgore.

"No! We have to go now." Folgore told the group. "None of us can cast any spells. We would only be in the way."

"Folgore is right." Nick added "If anyone was to stay, it should be Apollo. He can probably use two more spells at the very least. I'm not coming off as rude, but he did only use Rops' first spell in the last battle. He shouldn't be as tired."

"Alright, one person can stay here." Kiyo told them, giving in.

"Well, I think it's already decided that I'll stay." Apollo said walking towards Kiyo.

"But I want to stay with my Zatchie-poo." Penny said pouting.

"Penny, we would only hurt him more than actually help if we stayed right now." Uri told his partner

"But, how are you going to be fine. Unlike Apollo, you can't use any spells!?" Tia said with concern in every word. Without an answer Zatch's book was tossed to her.

"Here, as long as you protect Zatch's book, he won't disappear." Kiyo told her reassuringly

Everyone except Apollo began to leave when he stopped them. "Take this as well." Apollo said handing them a hotel room key and a card for the hotel's name. "I didn't know how long we would be here, so I reserved a hotel room for everyone."

Everyone was now gone as they rushed to escape without being seen by anyone else. Laila noticed that they were still a few here, but was to busy with Dalmos to say anything.

"RIGRON!" Apollo yelled as Rops' ropes wrapped Dalmos so he couldn't move and grabbed Laila and carried her to them.

"Why did you stay? You can't beat Dalmos, especially without your book." She said scolding the four.

Just then everyone noticed that Ponygon was still with them. "Ponygon, why are you here?" Kiyo asked the horse mamodo. "Please, get going. You've done a wonderful job today, even though you hate fighting. Yes, I know the truth, you hate to fight. And that's why you hate me, Zatch is your best friend, and because I'm his book owner I make him fight. You don't want to see your friends hurt. You've done enough,now get going!" Ponygon began crying over Kiyo's words and ran out of the room, leaving the ruins behind him until he ran into a man.

"So, Ponygon have you made up your mind?" The man asked, with Ponygon pointing in the direction of his friends. "Alright I see, but once I open this book, there will be no going back. You will face your destiny." With that Ponygon lead the man back through the tunnels, back into the room where his friends were fighting.

"Kiyo... this isn't good. I can maybe cast Rigron two more times... or Dino Rignon once." Apollo told them, he too was becoming exhausted as the three battles were catching up to him now.

"We'll just have to make them worthwhile." Kiyo responded back. Just then Ponygon's voice rang threw the room as he stood at the entrance with a tall man in a green vest and blue jeans. "That must be Ponygon's partner."

"Ponygon, lets show them all our heart." The man told his partner as their book glowed brightly. "SHUDORUK!" Ponygon's body began to change, as the hair on his back pointed straight up and transformed into armor that covered his body. With the armor came increased speed, which allowed him to avoid Dalmos' attacks and land blows to Dalmos.

"Human! Stop playing around." Dalmos yelled to his partner.

"BEGIRUK!" Dalmos' appearance changed as well, his body was now covered in a thick armor and he became much stronger than before. After a few minutes he was starting to over power Ponygon.

"Mister, you have to help Ponygon!" Zatch cried out to the man.

"I will, first, my name is Kafk Sunbeam, but call me Sunbeam. Second, Ponygon has faced an internal struggle over whether to help his friends overcome this challenge while fighting his own fears, or to run away and hide. Ponygon's strength comes from his heart, and that allowed him to overcome his struggle." As he spoke, the book glowed even brighter than before,signalling a new spell. "Ponygon! Lets show this guy your true strength. GO SHUDORUK!" This time Ponygon's armor changed as it became larger and he gained a horn on his forehead, his speed increased even more allowing him to shift the battle in his favor.

"BEGIRBAO!" As this spell was cast a large explosion occured, but Ponygon dodged it by jumping out of the way.

"Impossible, he shouldn't have known what the spell was going to do."

As this occured Ponygon continued to attack, and after a few more minutes Dalmos heard a voice behind him. Turning to see who it was he saw nome other than Sunbeam burning his book. "But, how?"

"You were too busy fighting. Ponygon told me, 'I'll distract the mamodo, you get his book.' With a controlled human, you'll never be able to create a bond like ours." Sunbeam tossed the book behind him as he and Ponygon started to walk away. "Ponygon, that was groovy!" Once they were returned to the group they were bombarded with questions. "I'm an automotive engineer from Japan... One day a man named Dr. Riddles approached me and introduced me to Ponygon without him knowing... Dr. Riddles gave me a map... I came because I knew Ponygon would make the correct choice, and I believed in him" Mr. Sunbeam said as he answered all their questions. Just then Laila spoke up.

"Stay right here, I'll go and get something to help you guys."

While Laila was gone Kiyo and Apollo couldn't help but wonder how Mr. Sunbeam was able to communicate with Ponygon so well.

"Well, with Ponygon, you don't liten to the words, you listen to the meaning behind the words." This caught Ponygon's attention.

"Meru Meru, Meru Me. Meru Meru Me." He cried. (Translation: my name is Schneider!"

Mr. Sunbeam immediately tried to translate. "Meru Me, Meru Meru Me Me!" He spoke back. Their conversation continued for a few more minutes. "Okay, so you're saying your name is Ponygon! I already knew that!" This caused Ponygon to become depressed over no one knowing his real name. "I guess I was wrong. But, there is more than one way to communicate. I call this one gestures!" He said as he flapped his hands together to make it look like a bird.

Ponygon immediately tried to spell his name out through dance, but once again it was confused for Ponygon. By this time Laila returned with a jaw containing something. "Here, take this, each of you." She said as she handed a piece of whatever was in the jar to everyone. "Place it against your chest and hold it there. This is the moon stone, its powers will heal your bodies and replenish your energy, but it will lose its brightness once used. I wasn't supposed to, but I chiped a few pieces off of the main rock. You see, this is what freed us from the stone tablets."

The group of six were immediately healed and had their strength returned just like Laila had told them.

"Don't get so happy, others heard of you guys, so a group of mamodo went to search the city for anyone." This caught everyones attention as their friends had no idea of the danger they were in.

"Kiyo, that means Tia..." Zatch began, but his partner already knew.

"Mr. Sunbeam, do you think Ponygon can carry all nine of us back?"

"Ya, the second spell will be able to do that."

"No." Laila broke into the conversation, "I must stay behind, as to not raise suspicion, and leave the woman. I'll take care of her." With that the group of six were off, racing towards the city.

They were making good time at their current pace, Ponygon had never moved faster in his life before and he just kept picking up speed the further they went. Everything seemed to easy and everyone felt like it was a trap. Just then a giant mamodo stepped in front of them, blocking their path, only Kiyo knew that this was knly armor used by the mamodo who was inside it.

"Baltro, Steng." Kiyo said with distaste in his voice.

"You know them Kiyo?" Mr. Sunbeam asked confused.

"Ya. Zatch and I fought them once while in England. They were terrorising a village and kidnapped many citizens, one of which was my father. The real mamodo is actually controlling this armor from the inside. He uses these flowers to control objects which are in contact with them." Kiyo explained to his friends.

"We don't have time for them. Tia and the others are in danger." Zatch said in anger. "Baltro, let us pass, we can fight another day, I promise."

"As if." Steng's voice came from within the armor. "Milordo-Z sent us to find the intruders, and it just so happens we find you six. ZEBERU!" He yelled as the armor began moving and triend to crush the group.

"RIGRON!" Ropes flew from Rops, grabbing Baltro's foot causing him to trip. "Kiyo, you four get to the others, I'll take care of this clown!" Apollo yelled over to the others. They hadn't even noticed that he wasn't on Ponygon any longer. "What are you waiting for, get going!" Ponygon was off and running once again thanks to Apollo fighting Baltro on his own.

"Ha, you think that you and your puny mamodo can defeat this gigantic creature, don't make me laugh."

"Nice try, but I already know that this is only an armored suit, if we can get through it, then we can get to you. RIGRON!"


	24. Rops' Motivation! Fight for the People!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

"RIGRON!" Apollo yelled as Rops fired his ropes at the armored being, only for him to counter.

"ZEBERU!" Steng yelled as Baltro's giant machine moved its arm and caught the ropes, before swinging Rops around with them. "I don't know what you were thinking, challenging us to a fight when your mamodo isn't even the size of Baltro's pinkie! ZEBERU!" This time the chest piece started to spin on Baltro and shot out multiple shots of energy blasts toward Apollo. "Try and dodge that!"

Apollo was unfazed, he merely stood there watching the attack come at him. He let out a small laugh as this reminded him of when Kiyo tried burying him with his own attack. He waited until the moment was right and then dodged every bullet that came in his direction. "Tell me, if your partner becomes king, what kind of king will he be!?"

"Ha, as if I care, he could be a tryunt ruling with an iron fist making his people suffer and I wouldn't lose sleep. All that matters is he shows his dominance over everyone else!" Steng replied back, giving a cold stare along with his answer.

This hit Apollo hard. He had always come from a rich family so he never worried about any problems, but after traveling with Rops around the world, he saw how bad some people really had it. He vowed that he would one day help those who were struggling to get by, but he didn't really believe he could do it. "You've never seen the true world have you? Its not important how strong or rich you are, what's important is the size of your heart. I may not be able to understand what Rops says to me, but I've traveled long enough to tell by his actions what he wants when he becomes king. Every town, city, village we visited, you name it, Rops always tried to help those down on their luck. Whether it was giving them his spending money in that town, or his very own dinner he always made the people feel special! And so, I realized Rops wanted to become a king that served his people not the other way around! This guy has gone through so much and I won't let you win!" Apollo was now yelling at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed through the forest startling a flock of birds.

"Ha, your mamodo can't hurt us as long as we're protected by our mechanical armor! But, to keep you busy, ZEBERUSEN!" Flowers shot out of the machines and attached onto the surrounding trees. "ZEBERU!" The branches of the trees started to move as they swung out towards the duo.

"RIGROSEN!" The ropes fired faster than before cutting the trees down with the hooks on the end, but more trees just kept approaching.

"Ha, no matter how many you destroy, more will just keep coming at you. Keep tiring yourself out." Steng yelled out towards the attacking duo. But what he didn't see was the pile of sharpened logs that they collecting.

"That's enough Rops, now let's move." Apollo told his partner as Rops jumped forward as Apollo stayed in his spot, attracting the trees to himself. "RIGRON!" He yelled as Rops fired his ropes toward Baltro.

"Ha, this trick, don't you remember that this was usless last time." Steng bragged as he watched the ropes, only to notice this was a bluff, half of the ropes had the cut down trees in them.

"We knew that the flowers control whatever they are in contact with, so if we could seperate them from that robot, then you would be defenseless. Now Rops!" He yelled as the ladybug like mamodo launched the logs into the flowers connecting the robotic limbs to the body. "Now, to finish this, DINO RIGNON!" Gigantic ropes shot from Rops and headed straight into the ground, lifting a boulder even bigger than Baltro's mechanical body. They then threw it at the enemy, watching as upon contact the body blew up, launching Steng, Baltro and a now burning book right in front of Rops. "I told you, I wouldn't let you win. You underestimated us based on our size, but Rops' heart is strong from his feeling to serve his people. He is the light at the end of the tunnel that someone can look towards for hope." Apollo finished as he picked Rops up and began to run back to town to help the others. _Hold on everyone, help is on the way._

Elsewhere in the hotel where Apollo rented for the group sat Potat, Kanchome, Penny, and Tia and their respective partners. Tia was out on the balcony holding Zatch's book, protecting it with all her might.

"I hope they're alright." Megumi said with nervousness. "They still haven't returned and we split up over an hour ago.

Tia was tired of this attitude. "Stop it!" She yelled with tears starting to form as she worried for everyone. "Everyone is going to be fine. Zatch can't disappear as long as I have his book. Plus, Apollo and Rops are there also."

"Yes, she's right." Folgore chimed in, "But Kiyo, he isn't invincible." This brought everyone back down as they worried for their friends.

Just then Potat felt a strange feeling run through him, one that would only spell trouble. Grabbing the table in front of him he threw it over Tia's head telling her to get inside right as a blast was shot out of the sky, destroying the table and sending Tia flying. "We need to move, I doubt we can really fight them in our current state." Potat told everyone, it seemed that he took over the leadership role after they separated from Kiyo. Everyone ran down the building towards Apollo's car, only to see it destroyed before their eyes.

"So, we meet again Potat. This time, you won't be so lucky." Zabas said as he, Byonko and three other mamodo stepped off of the gigantic dragon like mamodo. "From what we've seen, it looks like you can't use any spells. So just hand over the books and we won't have to hurt anyone."

Potat moved in front of everyone, taking a fighting stance Danny had taught him back in the mamodo world. "Even we can't use spells, we won't let you hurt the others." Nick walked beside Potat, shocking him.

"I may not know how to fight, but after everything you've done for me, I won't let you fight alone." He said as he took the same stance.

Zabas couldn't believe his eyes, were they really this stupid. To attack without spells, that was crazy, it would be three on one.

Everyone else knew the truth of their plan.

* * *

Flashback:

"When we get outside, everyone keep running. When the enemy approaches us, I'll stay back and fight them alone. Everyone, even Nick must continue to survive."

"Potat, this is crazy, you can't beat them all!" Tia yelled at the mamodo.

"I don't plan to, I plan to give you enough time to get that book away from here. No matter what, we must protect Zatch's book." Potat told everyone as they reached the outside of the building.

* * *

Potat charged at the mamodo with Nick by his side, he had told Nick to run, but he felt more comfortable with him by his side. This created the chance for the others to escape as they began to run. Unfortunately, Zabas saw them.

"Forget about these two, the others are escaping get them!" Zabas yelled as the mamodo tried to get around. Despite their best efforts to block them, Nick and Potat were only able to stop one mamodo from chading the group. Now though, this mamodo was mad and his partner was ready to cast a spell at point blank range when he was kicked in the face and sent backwards.

"Looks like you could use a hand." The newcomer said.

"Uh, Danny, why do you need to make a flashy entrance. You have matured, but you still show off to your friends." Mr. Goldo said as hr approached their two friends. "Is everyone alright, we tried to get here as fast as we could."

"Ya, we're alright, but the others need help." Nick told his uncle.

As the group of four were explaining what happened, the rest of the group were cut off by the two other ancient mamodo and Byonko. "Ribbit, looks like we have you now."

Tia let out a scream of frustration, this wasn't how it would end. "I have to protect Zatch's book, I promised him." She said as she sprinted away.

"After her." Byonko demanded as the two mamodo chased her. The larde golem like mamodo became stuck in between the buildings as he was too large to fit, but the female one did and continued to chase Tia until she grabbed on to the redhead's hair.

"Do not worry." A voice said from the other side. "For you have friends on this side as well. GO BOREN!" All Tia saw was a fist head towards her, followed by a light of energy that blew the ancient mamodo into the sky. "Li-en"

"Wonrei." The duo said, introducing themselves to Tia.

"Its okay, we're friends of Zatch and Kiyo." Li-en reassured Tia.

"Well, we have more allies." Byonko said as the golem mamodo went to attack.

"Well ours are better. GANZU ZEGAR!" Dr. Riddles yelled as Kido fired shots out of his tranformed hands, cancelling the enemies attack. "It is I Dr. Riddles." He began.

"The amazing professor that knows everything." Kido finished for the man.

"It doesn't matter how many allies you have, we still will beat you, especially when we have a hostage." Byonko said as the dragon like mamodo appeared behind Tia, grasping her in his claw and flying into the sky.

 _Uh, stupid me, even with our friends I left my guard down. But, even if I can only save his book I'll be fine._ Tia thought as she grasped the book. "Megumi, catch the book!" Tia yelled to her partner, she was about to throw it ehen she heard a familiar voice, one that made her smile from hearing it.

"Tia!" Zatch yelled from Ponygon's back, as he Kiyo and Sunbeam were approaching the mamodo in the air.

* * *

 **A/N: A little shorter than I planned. This might be the last chapter for about two weeks. I'm leaving for vacation on Friday and won't be back for 10 days. I'll try to upload if I get the chance.**


	25. Zabas' Plan! Tire Them Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized.

* * *

Everyone looked up to the sky, seeing Tia being carried away was a surprise no one expected. All they could do was watch, no one was able to help her.

Tia, knowing that keeping Zatch's book safe was the only thing that mattered began to throw it towards Megumi. "Megumi, catch the book!" Just as she was about to release it, a familiar voice filled the area, causing her to pull the book back.

"Tia!" Zatch's voice rang through the town. He was riding on what seemed to be Ponygon, alongside Kiyo and another man she had never seen before. "Grab my hand!" He yelled as he extended his hand to the mamodo. Tia reached out and grabbed his hand with her's.

"Good. Zatch, climb aboard now." Kiyo told his partner, shocking Tia. Before she could argue, Zatch was already running up their made bridge and stepping on her face. "Tia, the book!" He yelled, trying to get her attention. Tia shook off the surprise of Zatch walking over her and tossed the book to Kiyo. "Thanks for doing a great job of looking after the book."

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Okay, Zatch aim at his back." Zatch did as he was told. "ZAKER!" Zatch shot the lightning into the mamodo's back, inflicting enough pain to release Tia. Zatch acted quickly and caught Tia before she fell. With his free hand he held onto the mamodo and began to swing himself back and forth until he had enough momentum to safely land on Ponygon. Kiyo and Sunbeam caught the two mamodo while Ponygon brought the five of them back onto the ground.

Everyone ran over to the group to make sure everyone was alright. Finally, Potat asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "Where's Apollo and Rops, they were with you when we left. Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. On our way back we were attacked. They offered to stay behind and stop them. We haven't heard or seen them since." Kiyo answered, ending some of the uneasiness.

"Sunbeam, I see you made it after all, thank you for coming." Dr. Riddles said to the man. "I wish we could do proper introductions, but we are currently being attacked." He said as he pointed to the ancient mamodo being controlled by Zabas and Byonko.

"Ribbit, Zabas, should we retreat and gather more troops? We're out numbered now." Byonko asked

"As if, let them tire themselves out on these ancient mamodo. Then when they can't cast anymore spells, I'll burn every book here." The winged mamodo said confidently. "What are you all waiting for, attack!" Zabas commanded the mamodo. The three then proceeded to attack.

"Well, it looks like they're ready to go. Leave them to Kiddo, Wonrei and myself. You guys have gone through enough today." Danny told the group. "I'll take antenna head over hear. Wonrei can take the golem and that leaves the girl for you Kido." The three pairs then ran to meet the enemy half way. The rest of the group followed, wanting to watch incase they needed help.

"ORU ROZURUGA!" The female's partner called out. A giant rose was shot from her hands as it headed towards Kido.

"ZEBURUK!" Dr. Riddles called out as Kido's body separated into two parts, allowing the rose to go between them. Kido then rejoined his body as he prepared for a counter attack. "RAJA ZERUSEN!" Kido's arms grew in size and became covered in steel as they detached from his body and flew into his opponent, sending her backwards. "Now for the book, GANZU ZEGAR!" Kido's hands now became a machine gun turret that fired off multiple blasts of energy, with one hitting the book causing it to burn.

Elsewhere Danny wasn't having as easy of a time. His opponent was creating cyclones by spinning extremely fast and he was unable to stop it. The enemy just continued to land hit after hit on Danny until he was brought to his knees. "JIORUK!" Mr. Goldo yelled as Danny was healed from his injuries. "This is going to be harder than we thought Danny."

"I know, it might be time to use one of our other spells." Danny told his partner. "We've never needed them before, but there's always a first for everything."

"Okay, if you think it's needed. AMU ZERURUK!" Mr. Goldo read, immediately Danny's arms grew in size. His muscles became larger as well, the mamodo felt stronger than ever before. "So, this one strengthens your arms. I wonder what the other does."

Danny didn't have time to talk as the mamodo was turning back around to attack again. This time Danny reached out and grabbed the mamodo. Thanks to his new strength, he was able to hold the mamodo in place and stop his attack. Danny let go with one arm and then proceeded to punch the ancient mamodo in the stomach, knocking him out cold. "You know, I could get used to this spell." He said, amazed at this new level of strength.

"Ya, well after you burn the book you can spend all the time you want looking at yourself in a mirror." The old man said teasingly. The duo then proceeded to burn the book, leaving only Wonrei to finish his fight.

"This is going just as you planned, isn't it Zabas?" Galliont asked his partner.

"Even better. These three are probably the only ones who can cast spells, and they're being tired out by these weak mamodo." Zabas replied, with a sinister smile on his face.

"GIGANO BIREIDO!" The golem like mamodo began shooting a beam of energy at Wonrei.

"RERUDO!" Li-en read as a shield appeared before Wonrei, stopping the attack. "We're tired of playing around, Wonrei let's end this. RAO DIBOREN!" Wonrei swung his arm towards the opposing mamodo, and out of it appeared the image of a white tiger. The tiger crashed down and caused an explosion that resulted in the mamodo's book burning. The three pairs then rejoined the group of friends who congratulated them on beating the enemy. After talking for about a minute, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. They all turned around to see Zabas standing there applauding.

"I'm impressed, you managed to defeat them all. Unfortunately, it seems you all are unable to cast any spells. And the few who can, can probably only cast about two more if they're lucky. As for me, this won't be much fun. I get to burn all your books without putting up a fight." He said, taking a step back to get ready.

"GARU YURUK!" Galliont read, as Zabas began to spin at an alarmingly fast speed. "Now is where we end this." Zabas then launched himself towards the group. They were all shocked, they had forgotten about Zabas when they were fighting the other mamodo, and he was right. They couldn't cast many more spells even if they tried. All they could do was stand there and watch as Zabas drew closer. As he began to grow close, maybe less than fifteen feet away, a new voice surprised everyone.

"JIKIR!" The voice yelled out. It was followed by a strong gust of wind, which blew Zabas off course and into a nearby building. "See Hyde, just like I've always told you. If you want to impress someone, make a badass entrance." Eido said, as Hyde and himself landed on the ground.

Hyde turned to everyone to speak. "Sorry we're late, Eido kept giving me wrong directions. If he knew how to read a map, we would have been here sooner."

This got Eido going now. "Oh really, you try and read a map while keeping a spell active and riding a skateboard over the ocean!" He yelled at his partner. Everyone just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but why didn't you just take a plane with the tickets that Apollo and Dr. Riddles gave everyone?" Potat asked his friend and his book owner.

"Well," Eido began, "we received the tickets with a letter telling us about everything going on. But also written in the letter was advise for some last minute training, Dr. Riddles told us that we should travel here by use of our Jiker spell. The letter said that by doing so we would grow even stronger."

Everyone looked at Dr. Riddles who was now sweating. "I was.. kidding!" He said, repeating his famous catchphrase. This angered Eido even more than what Hyde could do at times.

You're telling me that this was a waste of time. That you expected us to take a plane here!?" Eido was now yelling at the professor, only stopping when he heard noise coming from the rubble that Zabas was in.

 _Those two really have changed._ Dr. Riddles thought to himself.

* * *

Flashback

"Come on, time to start your training." Dr. Riddles said, waking the duo up.

"Just five more minutes, it's only 6:30 am." Eido argued while still sleeping.

"No! You both agreed to take this seriously, if you two don't want to get up then I'll find someone else to train." This got the two boys out of bed immediately. "Now that you're up, follow me." The doctor led the two boys to the top of a hill near his house. From this spot you could see the forest extend further out past them, creating a wonderful view.

"So, what are we doing today? Do a little sparing, maybe learn our third spell, no I've got it, it's going to be working on our communication." Hyde said, trying to figure out todays training.

"Nope, its none of that. We are going to sit here, listen to the wind, enjoy this view and relax." Dr. Riddles told him.

Eido stood up now. "What, this isn't training. We could do this at home old man."

"If that is how you see it, you are free to go whenever you feel like it. But let me tell you this, if you two never become one with the wind then you'll never reach your true potential."

This only confused the duo. "What are you talking about old man, you can't be one with the wind. It's impossible." Eido remarked.

"Let me explain better. Your spells are based around the manipulation of wind. If you two can heighten your senses to be able to not only feel the wind, but hear the wind, you will be able to strengthen even your weakest spells. The power of Jiker improved by the strength of an oncoming gust, imagine the possibilities."

This caught their attention and they decided to give it a try.

* * *

Zabas was now getting out of the rubble. "It doesn't matter how many more friends you have coming. I'll burn every book that's in front of me." Zabas then charged at the duo standing in front of him.

"Eido, one's coming." Hyde said.

"Right, JIKIR!" Eido yelled, everyone was amazed at the strength of the attack. No one noticed the gust of wind that had come in after the spell was cast, improving it. The attack was enough to send Zabas flying back into his partner.

"Who do these two think they are!" Zabas yelled in frustration.

"Your worst nightmare." Hyde said, raising his hands for the next attack.

"Oh no, Galliont our strongest spell." Zabas demanded

"As you wish. ORU WIGAR!" Galliont read as Zabas raised his hands and launched beams of concentrated wind energy at the duo. They jumped to dodge it, only to see it follow them. "If only you could see your faces, its as if you've never seen a spell that can be controlled after being cast."

The duo continued to dodge, but both knew that they would tire out eventually if they didn't end this. "Hyde, do you think the time is right?"

"Its as good a time as ever. Use the spell." Hyde said as he turned around to face the oncoming attack. He raised his hands and awaited for a spell to be cast.

"The third spell, JIKIRDO!" Eido read, a cyclone of wind formed in front of Hyde. They noticed how it seemed like a mix between Jikir and Jikirga. The beam was concentrated in one direction, but had a larger radius and inside the cyclone were gusts of wind just like Jikir. The blast collided with Zabas as he was sucked into, his body being cut up by the strength of the winds inside of the cyclone tunnel. As the winds grew stronger, Zabas' book was sucked in, getting lit on fire from the attack.

As the attack ended, Zabas faded away returning to the mamodo world. Seeing how badly he was outnumbered, Byonko decided to run away and regroup. He called for the flying mamodo from before, which picked him and his partner up, carrying them away.

Everyone then went over to see how Hyde and Eido were doing. The two said they were fine and everyone decided to head back inside to wait for Apollo. While sitting inside, Hyde couldn't take his eyes off of Tia and now Penny. He now had a crush on both of them which led to some teasing from Eido. "You always give me a hard time when I fall for girls, telling me 'there's more to life than just girls'. Now every female mamodo we meet you end up getting a crush on." He started to laugh at this, causing Hyde to get embarrassed and leave the room.

After about another hour Apollo showed up and he was informed of everything he missed, and he told them everything that happened to him. Especially about Baltro being gone now. The group decided to rest for the night before heading back into the ruins. This way everyone would be back to full strength for the upcoming battle.


	26. Tia's Plan to Confess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

Following the day's long ordeal, the group decided it was best to rest until morning. This way everyone could recover their strength. When they got back to the hotel room everyone was in the main room, doing their own thing. Mr. Goldo, Eido and Apollo were looking at the art, Folgore, Sunbeam and Uri were resting on the couch, Nick and Kiyo caught up with Li-en and Wonrei and Megumi was introduced to them. Meanwhile, Dr. Riddles approached everyone. "I recently discovered some information that might be useful when fighting Milordo-Z. His real identity is Zophise. You see, on my way here I met with other mamodo pairs to see if they would fight with us. I can't guarantee they will, but during this time I stumbled upon the strongest mamodo I've ever met. His name, was Brago and his partner Sherri. They both have a long grudge with Zophise and are coming here as we speak. But I warn you, they are not allies, we just have a mutual enemy. The girl told me that if anyone touches Milordo-Z that she would burn their book extremely fast."

"That sounds like Sherri alright." Kiyo said without realizing his mistake.

Dr. Riddles was shocked. "Kiyo, are you saying you know them?"

"Well, sorta, we fought them once but ended up losing." Now this shocked all the mamodo.

Tia began to shake Zatch, demanding answers. "If you fought Brago, why are you still here!" She yelled.

"Tia relax. We got beat pretty badly, but for some reason they let us go." Kiyo told everyone.

It seemed every mamodo had something to say about Brago. "There isn't a mamodo that doesn't know of his strength." Wonrei told the group, with a little bit of fright in his eyes.

"He scares me, even more than usual."Kanchome cried.

This continued on for a few more minutes where each mamodo had something different to say about Brago. "I must thank everyone who decided to come here, tomorrow will be rough. It is quite possible that not everyone gets out of here." Dr. Riddles said, warning them that their wrost fears could happen

Tia couldn't handle anymore negativity. "It'll be alright, as long as we combine our powers together like today no one can stop us." No one said anything, this wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. Just then Zatch spoke up.

"That's the spirit Tia." Zatch told the fellow mamodo while smiling. "By the way, I haven't thanked you yet for taking care of my book. Thank you Tia."

This unexpected act caused Tia to blush. "Oh Zatch." She replied. This caught the attention of a few others. Penny and Hyde weren't excited from this. Potat thought that he had something new to tease Tia with, while Danny could tell that something crazy was going to happen.

"Who does she think she is. Trying to take my Zatch from me. It's well known that we're practically together." Penny said from under her breath. Uri merely started to sweat. He may not have heard her, but after traveling with her he knew it wasn't good when her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Zatch, I just want to say thank you." Tia began, only to be cut off by a group of excitement. Zatch, Potat, Ponygon, Rops, and Kanchome were being shown by Kido how to make sushi from just soy sauce and pudding.

"Dr. Riddles taught me this. It's just like the fancy stuff in the restaurants." Kido began, unaware that the doctor was lying. He then handed it Kanchome to taste.

"It's just like sea urchin!" The young mamodo cried.

Tia was getting upset, Zatch wasn't paying attention while she tried thanking him. He was too busy trying to get the home made sushi from Kanchome. Tia finally snapped. "Zatch!" She yelled, finally getting his attention. "How dare you step on my face earlier today!" She yelled as she started to step on his face.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again." He cried.

Penny merely laughed. _Good luck winning over Zatch when all you do is beat him up._ She thought as she walked away.

A little while passed by, but Tia was still upset. _Stupid Zatch, all I wanted to do was say thank you and he messes that up._ She thought to herself. Everyone was off doing different things now. She noticed that Folgore, along with every mamodo except Potat, Danny, Wonrei and Penny were stretching. She then noticed that Megumi was taking care of Kiyo's injuries, while Li-en did the same for Wonrei. _That's it, I'll thank Zatch while I take care of his injuries._ Tia left the room to get bandages and came back wearing a nurse's hat and carrying a first aid kit. "Oh Zatch." She called, getting his attention. "I'm going to nurse you back to your full strength."

This worried Zatch, he knew that Tia could either do a really nice job, or end up hurting him more and it all mattered on how upset she was. After earlier Zatch didn't want to risk it. "I'm fine. Thanks Tia, but I don't need help." He told her, hoping it would work. Unfortunately it didn't, Tia grabbed Zatch by the arm and pulled him to a seat.

Tia began to wrab the bandages around Zatch. While doing this she tried talking with him. "Zatch, you're pretty banged up. You really are careless." She began with. By this point, she wasn't paying attention to what the bandages covered. "Zatch about today, I just want to say..." Tia was unable to finish as Zatch yelled out in pain, as Tia had covered his mouth and nose with it.

After her two failures Tia headed off to the balcony to be alone. She could overhear the group's conversation from inside.

"I'm really jealous of those two." Megumi said, looking at Li-en and Wonrei. "They're extremely close."

The duo blushed, the whole time they had been staring at each other completely unaware of the others. Kanchome couldn't resist any longer, so he asked a harmless question to the two. "Have you two kissed each other? That's what really close friends do." He said innocently while pretending to be kissing someone.

"Kanchome, where are your manners. You ask like this, go on kiss the girl." Folgore said, asking Wonrei to kiss her. This embarrassed the duo in front of everyone. Everyone else was shocked as well. The only one who wasn't annoyed was Dr. Riddles who was laughing at the scene before him.

Li-en immediately ran outside and onto the balcony, trying to control her emotions. Once she had them under control she noticed Tia outside with her, looking sad. "Tia, what's the matter? Why aren't you inside with everyone else."

 _Why can't I just say the words thank you. It would be strange to just say them now._ Tia thought to herself. Li-en's voice brought Tia back to reality. "Oh hi Li-en." Tia said, raising her head. "I'm having a hard time telling someone my feelings and I'm trying to think of how to tell them."

"Tia, why this all of a sudden?" Li-en asked the mamodo.

"Well, you and Wonrei are real close and I want that same feeling." Tia said, before trying to cover what she said. "Well, you know, when I meet that someone."

Li-en smiled at Tia, "Well, the best way to tell someone your feelings is by finding a nice and quiet place, somewhere that you two can be alone without anyone ruining it."

This was exactly what Tia needed to hear. "Thank you Li-en." She then ran into the building, only to see Penny all over Zatch. At that moment she decided she needed help. Tia decided to go find Potat and ask for help. After a few minutes she found him playing with Danny and Hyde. "Uh, Potat, can I talk with you." She said, getting his attention.

Potat got up and followed Tia down the hall until they were the only two around. "So, what did you need me for?"

"I really need your help."This surprised Potat, his smile turned serious as he didn't know what was happening. "I really need to talk to Zatch alone, but Penny is always around him. And I can't say what I need to with her around."

Potat's smile returned. "So, you want me to keep Penny away from Zatch long enough to allow to tell Zatch everything. Even your love for him." Potat added the last part in for a joke and was now ready to be hit.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you this time. You are helping me, but, I just want to thank him for everything he's done for me." She paused now. "In case some of us don't make it out of this fight. Tonight may be my only chance to do so." A few tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, I understand. He's helped us all out. Just let me know when to distract Penny okay? And tomorrow, we are all leaving here together." He reassured her before leaving.

Later that night Tia decided that now was the perfect time. She flashed Potat a look, meaning it was time. Potat walked over to Penny and asked her if she could help him with a problem he had. She was hesitant at first, but Potat was able to convince her. Tia walked over to Zatch and asked him to follow her somewhere. The duo walked down the hallways of the building until they were all alone outside. All Tia thought about was how she was going to thank Zatch. She decided to try how Megumi told her.

* * *

Flashback

"Tia, what is up with you today!" Megumi demanded after bringing Tia into the hallway. Tia turned around, showing Megumi tears in her eyes. "Tia.."

"What's wrong with me. I can't even say thank you. Every time I end up messing it up and it would be strange to just say it now. When he showed up to rescue me, I felt extremely happy, but despite how I felt, I can't say thank you. I'm the worst, why can't I just say the right words."

"Oh Tia. It's because you're trying so hard to have it be perfect. It doesn't matter how you tell him, when talking about something important just be straightforward with him. And even if you can't say the right words, if you express it from your heart he'll understand. I know you can do it Tia." Megumi said, bringing Tia into a hug.

* * *

"Tia, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Zatch asked.

"Well, tomorrow we begin our hardest fight yet, and we might not all make it."

This got Zatch's attention. "Don't worry Tia, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you and you'll protect me just like before." He now had a smile across his face.

Tia smiled back at this, "That's just like you, always looking out for me. Just like with Maruss and today. You see, when I'm around you, I feel safe and happy. That's why I just want to say thank you."

Zatch continued to smile, but was confused. "Tia, you don't need to thank me for anything, we're friends and friends always help each other out."

"That's just like you Zatch, but I want to. Whenever I feel weak, you're always by my side helping me feel better. So thank you Zatch, for everything you've done."

"Your welcome Tia." Zatch said before the two started laughing as they walked inside.

As Zatch headed to his room Tia continued walking until she found Potat with lumps and bruises all over him. "What happened to you?"

"Penny. You see, I tried having some fun by having Hyde go along with it." Potat began before seeing Tia's face. "Relax, he didn't know why. Anyway we had the room set up romantically and when Penny entered we told her she was lucky enough to win a date with Hyde. Needless to say she didn't enjoy it and attacked us. I got it the worst out of the two of us. I hope everything went well." He finished before heading to his room.

Tia stood there for a momant before yelling back. "Potat!" This got his attention. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me."

Potat turned around and spoke one last time for the night. "Anytime." He smiled even though it caused him pain and then continued on his way. Tia then continued until she came to her room.

Elsewhere Nick and Kiyo were standing on the balcony talking. "So, this is the object that heals them?" Nick asked.

"Ya, the mamodo who gave me it said it heals injuries."

Just then Dr. Riddles walked out to them. "That wouldn't happen to be one of the moon stone pieces would it?"

"Ya, I was telling Nick about how it heals injuries. Unfortunately it's light has faded so its useless now." Kiyo said as he handed the doctor the stone. "I take it you couldn't sleep either."

"No, I couldn't. Though we need any rest we can get. Tomorrow is going to be extremely difficult."

"I was going to lay down now anyway. Nick you coming?"

Nick didn't respond for a second, he was looking at the moon. It looked the same as the one he saw the day he met Potat. "Huh, oh I'm going to stay here for a few minutes."

Kiyo then walked inside as he left the others on the balcony. Silence was all there was outside, until Dr. Riddles spoke. "Nick, I must really thank you. Without you none of this could happen."

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I didn't do anything. You found this location, you gave everyone the information, you gathered everyone together. See where I'm going. I should be thanking you."

"Ah, but you're wrong my boy. If you didn't help convince some of these mamodo to help us, we wouldn't have as many on our side. The truth is, I couldn't get anyone else to join us. They all turned us down. So you deserve as much credit as I do."

"Its just, I feel like I'm living a lie. On the outside I'm making it seem like I'm fine. But on the inside, when I'm in a battle, my heart is racing, I'm anxious and nervous. I'm still that same coward you met in Boston."

"You have changed and quite a lot. It takes courage to overcome your fears. It takes a lot of it to look as calm and collected as you have lately. I'm going to bed now, I recommend you do the same." Dr. Riddles then left with Nick behind him.

The next day came quickly and the group was all packed and ready to go. They were then off on their way, ready to defeat Zophise.


	27. Emergency

Disclaimer: **I do not own Zatch Bell or anything related to it. I only own my OC's names.**

Character thoughts are italicized

* * *

"Now remember," Dr. Riddles began, "Zophise isn't like any other mamodo we have fought before. He will try to use tricks on us. That's why we must keep our guard up at all times." He said as they were walking towards the temple.

"Don't forget," Uri added, "they'll be expecting us now. So the security will be tighter."

"Yes, good point. We shall attack together, use only our weakest spells in combination with others. Do not chase runners, as they are of no concern. Our only problem is to destroy the moonstone and free all of the humans and mamodo being controlled." Dr. Riddles told everyone as they reached the base of the temple.

"Ya, but it will be better to not be seen. Try to be as quiet as you can." Kiyo told everyone as he looked at the entrance. "Two guards, we'll need a distraction."

"We've got this handled." Nick told him as himself and Potat stood up. "FIORE!" He read as Potat fired an energy blast into the woods, causing the guards to go investigate the noise. "Go, quickly before they get back."

Everyone ran through the entrance quickly before the guards could return. "We're really going to have to be careful from here on. Don't be seen by anyone." Kiyo said while leading them through the tunnels. "Everyone, stop." He said, raising a hand so everyone knew what he meant. In the hallway adjacent to theirs, stood two more mamodo. "Okay, when I say go, start running to the other side of the hallway." The two mamodo turned their backs and Kiyo told everyone to run for it. Everyone did, except for Potat and Nick. "What are you guys waiting for?"

Nick raised a finger to his mouth, signaling for Kiyo to remain quite. "Have everyone cover their eyes." He told Kiyo. Nick waited until everyone did as he asked them to do, then Potat walked around the corner looking right at the mamodo. "FLIASH!" Nick yelled as a bright light filled the room. The mamodo were blinded by the light and Nick used this as a chance to burn their books. By the time the light faded away, the two mamodo were already sent back to the mamodo world. The duo walked over to the group.

"That's what we were waiting for." Potat said playfully to everyone, only to be hit by Danny.

"This isn't a game, what if your attack didn't work." Danny scolded him. "What if they got away and returned with more mamodo. Don't get too cocky.

"Alright, I understand." Potat said while rubbing his head.

The group continued on through the maze of hallways until they reached a set of stairs. "Okay, we have to go up these stairs. After we head up them, I have no idea what it will be like." Kiyo told everyone. "This was as far as we made it last time."

"If that's the case, stay behind me." Tia told everyone. "With my shields no one up there can hurt us."

The group climbed the stairs. The order went Tia and Megumi, followed by Wonrei and Li-en. After them came Kiyo and Zatch, then Dr. Riddles and Kido. Next was Hyde, Eido, Penny, Uri, Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam. The last batch went Kanchome, Folgore, Apollo, Rops and Potat. Nick and Danny were in the back, helping Mr. Goldo climb the stairs.

 _I like the way we're set up. We don't have all of our strongest in the front, instead, everyone is spread out amongst the group. This way we can protect everyone._ Kiyo thought as they reached the top of the stairs.

Just then an attack was launched at them. "MA SESHIELD!" Megumi yelled as the circular shield appeared in front of Tia. The oncoming attack hit the shield and was destroyed immediately. "SAISU!" Tia launched the energy attack at the book owner, hitting the book and burning it.

The group continued on through the ruins, defeating every opponent they ran into until they stopped seeing anyone. "I don't like the way things are going." Mr. Sunbeam said. "We haven't ran into any more guards in a while. Its like they were testing us, seeing if anyone else was coming."

The group then walked through a door to see a staircase before them. Underneath the staircase was lava. "Kiyo is this the only way to go?" Kanchome asked, afraid of the situation.

"Ya, kings and their families used to live here so it would only make sense that the only entrance to the castle was full of traps." He replied as he walked out onto the staircase.

Everyone else followed after Kiyo and once they all made it halfway, they heard a voice throughout the room. "That is correct. Its not a path that you can pass." The voice said. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, only to see a child floating in mid air.

"Who are you!" Kiyo demanded.

"I am Zophise." The child said. "The ruler of this castle and of the ancient mamodo. I've been watching your moves. Seeing that there have been no more intruders, I would guess that you have no more friends coming."

 _We were watched!?_ Kiyo thought to himself. _No wonder there were so few guards. It was all part of his plans._ "Everyone, run! Run!" Kiyo yelled, having figured out Zophise's plan.

It was too late however as a new voice filled the room. "RADOM!" Zophise lifted a finger and fired beams of energy into the staircase, causing it to crumble. The only ones to get back in time were Potat, Nick, Danny and Mr. Goldo.

"PORUK!" Folgore said, transforming Kanchome into a hang glider. "Dr. Riddles, Penny, Uri grab on." He said as Kanchome grabbed the three of them with his hands and flew towards a passage way in the wall.

"Everyone, its time plan E!" Dr. Riddles yelled out.

"Right!" Everyone yelled back.

"JIKIR!" Eido read as Hyde created a wind storm strong enough to pick up Tia, Megumi, Wonrei and Li-en. The group of six flew over to a different passage way.

"RIGRON!" Rops fired ropes into the third hallway and pulled himself and Apollo into it.

While everyone else was escaping, Kiyo and Zatch were having a hard time until they saw Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam riding towards them. "Kiyo, Zatch, jump on." He said as the pair got on Ponygon's back. The horse mamodo then raced up the collapsing staircase, trying to make it to the same passage way as Apollo. "Faster Ponygon!"

Hyde let everyone down gently, before falling to his knees from exhaustion. As his group looked back at the room they were in, no one saw Zatch in another passage way. "Where's Zatch?" Tia asked, worried for his safety.

"They're over there." Megumi pointed out, everyone able to see Ponygon making the final leap into the third passage way.

"Yes, that's it." Dr. Riddles said to himself. "Everyone stick to the plan. We'll all head for the moon stone and meet up there." He told everyone.

* * *

Flashback:

"When we first enter the castle, the most important thing to do is to work in teams. From there, we are to all gather together and break through together. That is plan A." Dr. Riddles explained. "Although, our opponent isn't stupid. There will be traps and attacks along the way, we might even be split up because of this. If that happens, make sure you are in groups. To make sure this happens, partner up with the nearest teams and work together. By having someone with you your chances of survival increase two to three times." He continued. "This is plan E, our emergency plan. Carry it out accordingly and make sure everyone gets out of here alive." The doctor said, finishing his plan.

* * *

"Oh, I see, it seems possible for them to get this far." Zophise said, watching the separate groups going in their respective directions. "But this is what I expected. With the varity of spells these mamodo have, I never thought this trap would work. To defeat a mamodo you need to use a mamodo's power." He said, continuing to watch. "Their power has been divided now. From here on out, I'm leaving the rest to you mamodo from 1000 years ago, the supreme mamodo."

"What just happened?" Nick asked, trying to understand exactly what happened while looking at where the staircase used to be.

"We fell for their trap." Mr. Goldo said. "They wanted to split us up into smaller groups, that way it'll be easier for them to attack us."

"Those cowards." Danny said, raising his balled fists. "Do you think I could make the jump from here to that ledge while carrying you all one at a time?" He asked as he pointed at the ledge Hyde and the others landed at.

"I think you could make it Danny." Mr. Goldo began. "But, its dangerous, if you don't make the jump then you and whoever you're carrying are done for."

"Aw, you don't need to worry with Danny." Potat said, looking at his fellow mamodo with a childish grin. "Big brother can do anything in the world. He told me so himself."

"Is that so?" A new voice asked. Nick and Potat already knew who it was.

"Robnos, come out here so we can fight." Potat yelled, he would rather avoid a confrontation but he also knew that the sooner they sent Robnos back the better it would be.

"My my, aren't you in a rush." The mamodo said as he walked out of the shadows with his partner. "Why would I fight at a disadvantage though, two against one isnt fair." He snapped his fingers and a cage fell from the ceiling, trapping Mr. Goldo and Danny. "That's better. Now no one will interfere. _If Baransha would actually help around here, we could beat them within seconds._ Robnos thought to himself.

Elsewhere in the castle, the panther and her partner sat around. "Baransha, the intruders are nearby, should we help the others?" Garza asked the mamodo.

"I don't feel up to it." She said, laying down. There was a silence for a while before she spoke again. "Garza, are we doing the right thing?"

This caught Garza by surprise. "Why wouldn't it be the right thing. We're sitting back and relaxing while all of the other mamodo are sent back. Then when the time is right we'll attack the others and make you queen."

"No, I mean using these ancient mamodo. It feels wrong, using mamodo that have already lost their battle and making them fight again."

"Well, I've never stopped you before. If you want to leave we will leave." Garza said, rising from his seat. "Shall we lend our strength to the others and free the mamodo?"

"Not yet Garza. We will make the most of our opportunity. When the time is right, we'll strike." Baransha said, the two then sat there planning their attack.

Meanwhile, the rest of the groups all reached the end of their passage ways and all noticed a mamodo blocking their respective paths.

"So, they've been waiting for us." Wonrei said. "Everyone take a step back." He said while pointing at the mamodo. The mamodo was shorter than Wonrei and only had on the lower half of a gi. In his hand was a staff. "The stance he is in may make him look defenseless, but he could hit us in one movement with that poll."

"BIRAITSU!" Robnos fired his beam of energy at Potat.

"FIORE!" Nick countered with Potat's first spell. The two spells collided, cancelling each other out.


End file.
